Wish upon a Star - Traduction française
by mione.p89
Summary: Harriet Potter fait le voeu de sauver Sirius. Elle voyage dans le temps et rencontre les Black des années 1940, et devient Theia Johnson. Orion/Theia. Fem!Harry. Partie de la collection "If Wishes were Upgrades". L'histoire originale est l'oeuvre de Eye greater than three.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Note de la traductrice : Je suis sincèrement heureuse de pouvoir vous présenter aussi rapidement la traduction du premier chapitre de Wish Upon a Star.**_

* * *

 _ **Voici le lien de l'histoire originale :**_ ** _www . fanfiction s/ 11515738 / 3 / Wish-Upon-a-Star_** ** _(sans les parenthèses et les espaces)_**

 _ **Note de l'auteur:** J'ai du changer la temporalité, dans l'histoire originale, Lucretia Black est plus âgée qu'Orion Black et Tom Riddle. J'ai décidée qu'Orion serait l'aîné tandis que Lucretia et Tom auront le même âge._

 _ **Fandom(s):** Harry Potter_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Orion Black III/Theia Johnson (Harriet Potter), Arcturus Black/Melania Black, Ignatius Prewett/Lucretia Black, one-sided Walburga Black/Orion Black III,_

 _ **Cadre :** Voyage temporel post ordre du Phénix_

 _ **Avertissement(s):** Univers Alternatif; fem!Harry (Harriet puis Theia); Voyage dans le Temps; Hétéros; Walburga Black est une peste, et ses parents ne sont pas mieux; language soft; Une famille Black très étendue, avec beaucoup de personnages inventés._

 _ **Résumé:** Harriet Potter à fait le voeu à une étoile de sauver Sirius Elle retourne dans le passé afin de faire la rencontre de la famille Black des années 1940, elle devient ainsi Theia Johnson. Orion Black/Theia._

* * *

 **Wish Upon a Star**

 _Partie I: Sixième année I_

 _Chapitre 1_

Harriet Dorothea Potter, communément appelée Harri, se cachait. Elle était enroulée dans les ailes de Buck l'hyppogriffe dans la chambre des maîtres du douze square Grimmaurd. Distraitement, elle lui caressait les plumes en sanglotant doucement. Son parrain, Sirius Black était mort récemment. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait tout simplement disparu. Elle inspira profondément, étrangla un sanglot, et essaya de se forcer à arrêter de pleurer.

Se tournant sur le flanc, elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre d'où elle apercevait les étoiles. Sirius brillait intensément ce soir. Elle aperçut ainsi une étoile filante et elle se souvint des mots que sa tante Pétunia avait dit à Dudley lorsqu'ils étaient enfants : "Si tu fais un voeu à une étoile filante, ce voeu se réalisera." C'était l'une des seules mentions à la magie que Dudley avait eût avant qu'il ne grandissent. Harri en avait eut énormément, et toutes était sur le fait que la magie n'existait pas.

"Je souhaite pouvoir sauver Sirius," chuchota Harri comme elle avait vue l'étoile filante.

Quelques larmes supplémentaires parcoururent son visage pendant qu'elle regardait l'étoile disparaître de son champ de vision. Soudainement, Harri fut submergée de fatigue, et elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 **...**

Quand Harri se réveilla, elle trouva qu'elle était bien reposée. Un moment plus tard, elle sentit quelque chose pressé contre sa gorge. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, pour finalement se voir encerclée par quatre baguettes. Les propriétaires de ces baguettes étaient un couple d'âge moyen, un sorcier et une sorcière adolescents. Chacun abhorrent un masque d'indifférence, mais Harri pouvait voir la curiosité dans les yeux de ces adolescents.

"D'où venez vous ?" demanda le sorcier d'âge moyen, ses yeux verts se rétrécissant en observant attentivement Harri. Sa baguette était contre son cou.

Harri se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette question, clairement confuse. _D'où venait-elle ?_ Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle venait d'Angleterre, et précisément du douze square grimmaurd de Londres.

La sorcière d'âge moyen jeta un regard noir à son époux avant de tourner ses gentils yeux bleu en direction d'Harri. "Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas de notre époque" dit-elle doucement. " De quelle _année_ venez-vous ?"

Harri écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes. Avait-elle voyagé dans le temps ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle savait que les voyages dans le temps était impossible sans utiliser un retourneur de temps. Mais un retourneur de temps ne permettait que de voyager quelques heures dans le passé.

"Je viens de Juillet 1996" répondit-elle. "Où suis-je?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle. Elle était dans le coin d'une chambre.

"La maison londonienne de la Famille Black - Square Grimmaurd," répondit la sorcière." Nous sommes le 12 Juillet 1941."

Les yeux d'Harri s'écarquillèrent encore davantage. Elle avait remonté le temps de plus d'une _cinquantaine_ d'années. C'était impossible ! Mais elle était Harri Potter, connue pour réaliser l'impossible. Elle était la seule personne _(connue à ce jour)_ pour avoir survécu au sort de la mort.

" Comment vous appelez-vous ?" aboya presque le sorcier.

Les deux adolescents haussèrent les sourcils à la question, leurs yeux brûlaient toujours de curiosité.

"Harriet Potter," répondit-elle, reniflant de dégoût en prononçant son véritable prénom. Elle n'avait jamais aimée son prénom -elle n'appréciait même pas son surnom Harri Le surnom Harri lui avait été donné par l'un de ses professeurs d'école primaire, et le surnom était resté.

" C'est un nom moldu" statua l'adolescente

Harri s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle était une sang-mêlé quand elle se souvint que selon Sirius, la famille Black croyait fermement en la pureté du sang.

"Cesse Lucretia," réprimanda la sorcière en direction de celle qui était sûrement sa fille. "Connaissez-vous votre nom de sang-pur ?" Demanda-t-elle, tournant de nouveau son attention vers Harri

Harri fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

"Vos parents vous l'ont sûrement déjà dit," ajouta l'homme, en la regardant.

"Ils ont étés tués lorsque j'étais bébé," lui répondit abruptement Harri. Elle détestait parler de ses parents et de leurs morts.

Les deux sorcières haletèrent face à sa réponse, et elles baissèrent leurs baguettes. Le Père observa Harri, le regard brillant.

"Nous n'avons qu'à vous en donner un," déclara l'homme.

"Quel est ton deuxième prénom ?" Demanda l'adolescent, parlant pour la première fois. Il copia sa mère et sa soeur en baissant sa baguette. Ses yeux gris orageux fixèrent Harri, cette couleur lui rappelait les yeux de son parrain.

"Dorothea," Répondit Harri. "J'ai été nommée par le même nom que ma grand-mère Dorea."

La sorcière sourit à Harri. "Je suis Melania Black," dit-elle "Voici Arcturus Black III et nos enfants Lucretia et Orion III."

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que son regard se posait sur Orion. Elle savait qui il était. Orion Black III était le père de Sirius.

"Où est Walburga ?" demanda-t-elle, attirant l'attention des quatre Black.

Orion se renfrogna à la mention de sa cousine.

"Avec ses parents au Pays de Galles," répondit-il le ton doucereux. Sa cousine le dégoûtait, elle essayait _constamment_ d'attirer son attention. Elle était convaincue qu'ils étaient destinés à se marier. "Pourquoi?"

"C'est ta femme" répondit Harri.

Orion se renfrogna davantage alors que sa soeur se mit à rire. Madame Black sourit alors que les yeux de Monsieur Black se rétrécirent.

"Non, cela ne pourrait jamais arriver," dit Monsieur Black "Walburga est ma cousine - la cousine de mes enfants."

"Où as-tu trouver une idée comme celle-là ?" demanda Lucretia le rire transparaissant dans sa voix. Elle ne se comportait vraiment pas comme une Black -au moins-, selon la description que Sirius avait fait de sa famille. Harri ne savait pas réellement comment les Black se comportaient, elle n'avait que les mots de Sirius comme référence.

"Sirius," rétorqua simplement Harri. Elle savait que Sirius était le fils aîné d'Orion et de Walburga Black.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda Orion, essayant de ne pas paraître agressif envers la mystérieuse voyageuse temporelle. Il ne prendrait jamais Walburga comme épouse, particulièrement maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Harri. Il allait faire d'Harri sa femme. Avant cela, elle avait besoin de son propre nom de sang-pur. Son deuxième prénom était Dorothea, ce qui lui donna une idée.

"Il était mon parrain," Répondit Harri, "et ton fils"

"'Était?" répéta Melania. "Qu'est-il arrivé - ou arriveras-t-il- à mon petit-fils ?"

"Il a été tué en Juin," Puis Harri ajouta. "C'était de ma faute. Il est mort pour essayer de me protéger." Les larmes commencèrent à glisser sur son visage.

Monsieur Black baissa sa baguette lorsque qu'il vu la voyageuse temporelle commencé à sangloter. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle était un livre ouvert, et on pouvait lire ses émotions sur son visage, pour ainsi dire. La mort de son petit-fils l'avait énormément affectée.

Madame Black haleta en apprenant le destin de son futur petit-fils et elle poussa un cri.

"Comment est-il mort ?" demanda Orion, ses yeux se rétrécissant. Il n'appréciait pas la destinée de son fils.

"Il a été tué par Bellatrix Black Lestrange," Répondit Harri en se réfugiant dans l'étreinte offerte par Madame Black. Ses calins étaient apaisant, bien plus que ceux de Madame Weasley." C'était sa cousine."

"Ma fille ferait ça ?" demanda Lucretia, l'incrédulité dans la voix et ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur. Un Black ne tuerait _jamais_ un Black. C'était la racine même de la devise familiale. _Toujours pur*_. Leur famille depuis le temps du Roi Arthur, n'avait jamais tué l'un de ses membres.

Harri secoua la tête. "Elle est la fille aînée de Cygnus et Druella,"répondit-elle. Fermant les yeux, Harri se redessina mentalement la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique Black. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et dit, "Tu n'as jamais eût d'enfants si je me fis à la Tapisserie familiale, toi et Ignatius ont étés tués en 1961, à peu près à l'époque de la naissance de Regulus."

Arcturus se fit la note mentale de s'opposer à un mariage entre Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier. Il savait que son neveu était proche de la jeune Rosier, mais cette union ne n'arrivera pas dans la Famille Black. Si ils se mariaient, il y aurait un Cygnus et une Druella _Rosier_. Il ne laisseraient pas l'enfant de Druella tuer son futur petit-fils.

"E-est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai été tuée ?" l'interrogea Lucretia, ses yeux encore écarquillés. Elle allait mourir dans dix-sept ans à l'âge de trente ans. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se s'inquiéter d'avoir à avertir son père qu'elle sortait avec Ignatius Prewett.

Les yeux d'Harri se rétrécirent, et elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait lue dans _Le Grimoire de la Famille Black_. La partie sur l'histoire familiale avait un un arbre généalogique, et la cause de la mort de chaque membres de la famille y était inscrite.

"C'était une attaque de Mangemort sur le Chemin de Traverse," lui rétorqua Harri. Elle adorait avoir une mémoire éidetique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Mange Mort ?" l'interpella Monsieur Black. Peu importe ce que c'était, il allait très rapidement l'apprendre.

"Et à propos de ce Regulus que vous avez mentionné?" Demanda Melania, ses yeux brillant avec espoir. "Est-il un autre petit-fils ?"

Harri se tourna vers Madame Black et acquiesça. " Il était le petit frère de Sirius," répondit-elle. Orion se pencha et s'approcha davantage afin d'en apprendre plus. "Il est mort en 1979 au service de Voldemort."

Les yeux d'Orion se rétrécirent davantage. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, son plus jeune fils mourrait à dix-huit ans, et son fils aîné lui mourrait tué par sa cousine à trente-sept ans. Il y avait un nombre important de choses qu'il aurait à faire différemment pour éviter ce destin à ses enfants.

"Qui est… ce Voldemort ?" s'enquérit Arcturus. Regulus _servait_ cet homme. Aussi loin que Monsieur Black pouvait savoir, les Black ne servait personne excepté eux-même - et la Reine.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres," Rétorqua Harri. " Je pense qu'il est arrivé au pouvoir dans les années soixante-dix. Ses partisans sont les Mangemorts." Pendant un instant, Harri savoura l'étreinte de Melania. Le sentiment d'être prise dans une étreinte, la faisait se sentir en sécurité, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir.

Les yeux de Monsieur. Black se rétrécirent. Il avait beaucoup de choses à préparer. Il veillerait à ce que ce Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas, il n'arriverait jamais au pouvoir et ses mangemorts ne serait rien de plus qu'une illusion.

" Le véritable prénom de Voldemort est Tom Jedusor," ajouta Harri.

Les yeux de Lucretia s'agrandirent à l'entente de ce nom, alors que son frère commençait à trembler de rage.

"Tom Jedusor est un Serpentard," Demanda Lucretia. Riddle serait le parfait préfet pour cette année.

"Il est l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard," annonça Harri. Personne n'aurait pu le savoir, peut-être même que Tom ne le savait même pas encore lui-même"

"Nous en parlerons plus tard," Ordonna Madame Black. "Cela à été une matinée compliquée, et nous devons prendre soin d'Harriet maintenant"

Harri se renfrogna de nouveau à l'usage de son nom complet. Elle préférait Harri bien plus qu'Harriet, mais elle tolérait Harri.

* * *

 _*en français dans le texte original_

 **Voilà, voilà, on se revoit Samedi. Je pense pouvoir publier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine !**

 **Mione.p89**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Wish upon a star**

 _Chapitre II_

Plus tard dans la journée, assise dans la bibliothèque, Harri lisait. Feuilletant un livre sur les Runes anciennes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé prendre les Runes Anciennes au lieu de la Divination. Cela semblait être un cours amusant et utile.

"Tu est ici," Dit Orion, trouvant Harri assise près de la cheminée. Il regarda les vêtements d'Harri avec dégoût. Elle portait toujours ces vêtements moldus beaucoup trop grands. Il devait parlait à sa mère et à Lucretia pour régler ce problème.

Harri leva les yeux de son livre. Elle regarda Orion, et décida de travailler avec lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius avec ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules, ses yeux gris et son corps bien bâti.

"En quoi puis-je t'aider ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tu as besoin d'un nouveau prénom," lui dit simplement Orion, en prenant un siège à côté d'elle. "Je pense que je t'en ai trouvé un : Theia."

Il tendit un livre à Harri, ouvrant une page sur le mythe de Theia.

Harri prit le livre et lu : _Dans la mythologie grecque, Theia (parfois écrit Thea ou Thia) était un Titan. Elle naquit de Gaia et Uranus, et elle épousa son frère, Hyperion. Ensemble ils ont régné sur le soleil, et eurent trois enfants : Helios, dieu du soleil ; Selene, déesse de la lune ; et Eos, déesse de l'aube._

Harri réfléchit un instant. Theia, ou Thea, pouvait être un diminutif de son deuxième prénom, Dorothea. Dans un sens, elle n'abandonnerais pas totalement le nom que ses parents lui avaient donnés.

"Theia," murmura-t-elle, "Theia Lily."

"Pourquoi Lily?" Demanda Orion, cherchant à en apprendre plus sur elle.

Tournant son regard vers lui, la nouvellement nommée Theia sourit, "Ma mère, s'appelait Lily Margret Evans."

Orion acquiesça, remarquant le nom de famille. Il n'y avait pas de famille de sang-pur dont le nom était Evans, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était une sang-mêlée.

Le silence s'installa, alors Theia retourna à son livre et ses runes anciennes. L'adolescent cessa alors de l'observer et choisit un livre au hasard.

 **...**

Ce soir-là, Madame Black présenta à Theia des vêtements appropriés. Cette nouvelle garde-robe comprenait deux robes casuelles, des pyjamas, et un corset. Theia pris les vêtements avec un sourire, elle s'était installée dans une chambre à côté de celle de Lucretia.

"Cela va être sympa de t'avoir près de moi," Déclara Lucretia en lançant un coussin sur le nouveau lit de Theia. "J'ai toujours voulue avoir une soeur." Elle sourit avant que ses yeux gris ne s'écarquillent.

"Quel âge as-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, Theia semblait avoir environ quatorze ans.

"Quinze ans, j'aurais seize ans le 31 juillet," répondit Theia.

Lucretia acquiesça, elle espérait avoir une "soeur"avec à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Theia allait sans doute aller en cinquième ou sixième année. Si Orion devait choisir, elle serait sûrement en sixième année avec lui.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre, il se courba avant de s'adresser à Madame Black, "Lady Black, le dîner est prêt. Lord Black et votre fils vous attendent."

"Merci, Izzi," lui répondit Melania. "Nous avons bientôt fini."

Izzi l'elfe de maison s'inclina de nouveau avant de disparaître de la chambre. "Theia," dit Madame Black, se tournant vers son invité, "Ce serait apprécié si tu te changeais en quelque chose d'un peu plus présentable."

Theia hocha la tête, passant par dessus ses vêtements. Elle choisit l'une des robes noires que Melania lui avait donné.

Sans un mot, Melania et Lucretia quittèrent la chambre, donnant un peu d'intimité afin qu'elle ne se change.

Theia retira les habits trop grands de Dudley, et enfila la robe noire. La robe était bien ajustée, mais lâche au niveau du buste et des hanches et les manches étaient un peu trop longues. Ses cheveux paraissait correcte. Elle attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux et en fit une tresse.

Dans un soupir, Theia quitta la chambre. Elle trouva alors Lucretia l'attendant. Elles se dirigèrent alors ensemble vers la salle à manger privée. D'aussi loin que Theia pouvait sans souvenir, c'était une pièce abandonnée.

Dans la salle à manger, Theia trouva Monsieur Black assis en bout de table, son épouse assise à ses côtés et Orion était assis face à sa mère. Lucretia pris place à côté de sa mère. Theia se remémora mentalement tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de la culture des sang-purs, ce qui n'était pas énormément. Elle ne savait pas où elle devait s'asseoir, alors Orion lui demanda de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Les discussions furent légères durant tout le dîner. Arcturus parlait des dernières nouveautés du Ministère de la Magie, et des lois étudiées au Magenmagot. Orion et Madame Black discutaient alors que Lucretia restait silencieuse alors que Theia prenait note de ce qu'ils se passait. Certaines de ces lois paraissait irréelle, et particulièrement celles portant sur les droits des créatures magiques. La Lady Black parlait aussi de son cercle social, comme Lady Malfoy rénovant une partie du Manoir Malefoy. Orion et Lucretia discutaient de Poudlard et de leurs devoirs de vacances. Durant la majorité du repas, Theia resta silencieuse.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Theia retourna à la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'elle eût fini son livre de runes anciennes, elle chercha un autre livre sur un différent type de runes. Avant qu'elle n'ai fini, Madame Black s'assit à côté d'elle.

"J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre un peu plus sur mes petits-fils," dit-elle à Theia avec nervosité. Melania tentait de s'auto-convaincre que le destin de ses enfants et de ses petits-fils pouvait être changer.

Theia marqua la page avant de fermer le livre. "Que voulez-vous savoir ?" Demanda Theia se renfrognant. Elle pouvait répondre à quelques questions, mais elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à ce qu'elle avait lu dans le grimoire et à ce que Sirius lui avait dit.

"Quels étaient leurs noms complets ?" Demanda Madame Black.

"Sirius Orion et Regulus Arcturus," répondit Theia.

Lady Black sourit. "Comment étaient-ils à Poudlard ?"

Theia réfléchit à ce qu'elle savait grâce au grimoire et aux conversations avec Sirius et Rogue.

"Regulus a été réparti à Serpentard et Sirius à Gryffondor," elle commença. "Sirius était le meilleur ami de mon père, James, mais aussi de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ils se surnommaient les Maraudeurs, et ils étaient d'incroyables farceurs."

Theia fit une pause. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire.

"Regulus était l'attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch, et il est devenu préfet,"Continua-t-elle à expliquer. "il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe alors que Sirius était le sixième meilleure élève. Je sais que Sirius est devenu Auror avec mon père, et je pense que Regulus est devenu un employé du Ministère."

Melania acquiesça avec un sourire plein d'amertume. Il semblait que ses petits-fils avaient eût de belles vies, mais elle s'étaient éteintes trop tôt.

"Et à propos de leurs vies relationnelles ?" la questionna Madame Black.

"Je n'en sais pas énormément sur ce sujet," fit Theia en secouant la tête. "Je sais que Sirius était un 'homme à femmes' et qu'il en avait la réputation, mais il ne s'est jamais marié et n'a jamais eût d'enfant, et je n'en sais pas plus de Regulus. Lui et Sirius n'étaient pas proches."

Lady Black fronça les sourcils. Il semblait que la famille Black s'était éteinte avec Sirius. C'était rageant de savoir que sa famille n'existerait plus dans deux générations -son fils et ses petit-fils.

La conversation dériva sur la vie de Theia en tant qu'Harriet Potter. Elle n'en dit pas beaucoup, mais elle parla à Madame Black de ses amis à Poudlard et de ses professeurs. Elle évita de parler de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts, de la façon dont elle avait été élevé par les Dursley, et de ces aventures annuelles à Poudlard.

Madame Black savait que Theia ne divulguait pas toutes les informations, mais elle ne le releva pas. Si son fils arrivait à ses fins, Theia deviendrait sa belle-fille dans quelques années. Madame Black _adorait_ l'idée.

 **...**

Les jours suivants passèrent dans un brouillard. Theia passa la majorité de son temps dans la bibliothèque lisant chaque livre attirant son attention. Orion la rejoignait parfois, l'aidant à construire sa nouvelle identité. Elle aida Lucretia à faire ses devoirs de vacances. Elle savait la plupart des choses, mais elle apprit beaucoup grâce à Lucretia. Après le dîner, Theia passait parfois du temps avec Madame Black, parlant de la famille Black ou de la vie de Theia ou Harriet ou de ce que elle voulait voir arriver.

Plus elle passait du temps avec les Black, plus elle les aimait. Elle trouva qu'ils ne correspondaient pas du tout à la description que Sirius avait fait de sa famille. Est-ce quelque chose avait changé ? Elle aimait son parrain, pourtant elle était désabusé face à la vision qu'il avait de sa famille. Pour elle, les Black était formidable."

Theia n'avait pas beaucoup interagit avec. Il passait tout son temps au Ministère de la magie ou dans son bureau avec ses associés. Heureusement elle n'avait rencontrée aucun de ces associés ou visiteurs

La jeune gryffondor était surprise du fait qu'elle n'essayait pas de chercher un moyen de rentrer dans son époque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit ou retourner. Il y avait une guerre en cours, sa destinée était de tuer -ou d'être tuer- par Lord Voldemort, et il y avait aussi la pression d'être "L'élue". Ses amis Ron et Hermione lui manquait, tout comme ses autres amis, mais pourtant il ne lui manquait pas autant qu'elle le pensait. C'était une sensation étrange. Theia se sentait heureuse d'être dans le passé.

 **...**

Le manque d'interaction avec Arcturus s'arrêta une semaine après son arrivée. Il la trouva un après-midi à la bibliothèque en train de lire le grimoire. Monsieur Black l'avait fixé avant de rétrécir ses yeux.

"Il y a un problème, Monsieur Black?" demanda Theia, en regardant l'homme.

Celui-ci fit un pas en avant, observant le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

"Pourquoi lisez-vous cela ?" demanda-t-il

Theia leva les yeux de son livre. Elle haussa les épaules, "Je regardais l'histoire de votre famille."

Lord Black acquiesça. Il réalisa qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'importance l'importance du Grimoire. Seulement ceux au sang et à la magie Black pouvait ouvrir ce livre tant qu'ils en étaient jugés digne.

"Est-ce que c'est grâce à cela que vous en savez autant à propos de ma famille ?" demanda-t-il

Theia acquiesça, "Cela, la tapisserie et parler avec Sirius."

"Vous étiez proche de Sirius ?" l'interrogea Monsieur Black.

Elle baissa les yeux. "Il était mon parrain," murmura-t-elle.

"Est-il celui qui vous a élevé après la mort de vos parents ?" Demanda Arcturus

Theia secoua la tête. "Il était enfermé à Azkaban," répondit-elle, "et j'ai été élevé par la sœur de ma mère."

Les yeux du Lord Black s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi son petit-fils irait-il à Azkaban ? Il savait que sa femme n'avait pas encore connaissance de cette information. Si elle était au courant, elle serait venu courir le lui dire.

"Lorsque mes parents se cachaient de Voldemort," expliqua Theia, lisant la question dans les yeux de Monsieur Black. "Sirius fut désigné comme le gardien du secret. Tout le monde _savait_ qu'il était le meilleur ami de mon père, donc ils ont désignés _Pettigrow_ à la place."

Theia prit un moment pour inspirer profondément. Elle détestait parler de Pettigrow.

"Pettigrow à trahit mes parents," expliqua-t-elle, "Quand Sirius a essayé de le confronter, Pettigrow à fait exploser la rue -tuant douze moldus- et il se coupa lui-même le doigts avant de s'enfuir. Tout le monde _savait_ que Sirius était le gardien du secret, et comme il était un Black, tout le monde savait qu'il était le coupable."

Monsieur Black fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose -probablement beaucoup de choses- qu'elle ne disait pas.

"Comment Pettigrow s'est-il échappé ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'était un animagus rat non-enregistré," répondit Theia.

"Que voulez-vous dire par 'tout le monde savait qu'il était coupable' ?" Theia soupira. "Les Black ont développés la réputation de partisans de Voldemort, et d'être une famille sombre et maléfique."

C'était quelque chose que Lord Black allait réglé. De ce qu'il comprenait, ce Voldemort -Tom Jedusor- est arrivé au pouvoir dans les années 1970. Il avait quelques temps pour tout préparer, mais il avait déjà commencé. Tom Jedusor n'aurait pas autant de fervents supporters venant de sa famille ou d'une famille alliée. Ses principaux alliés étaient la famille Zabini et la famille Greengrass. Il était en train de travailler à créer davantage d'alliances. Il avait fait une proposition aux Potter. Il semblait que sa cousine Dorea allait épouser Charlus Potter. Et il attendait toujours la réponse des Londubat.

"Allons dans mon bureau," Suggéra Monsieur Black

Theia acquiesça. Elle se leva, rassemblant quelques livres qu'elle emporta avec elle.

L'homme était certains qu'elle était une Serdaigle, mais sa femme pensait qu'elle était une Gryffondor.

Seulement le temps pourrait le dire. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait répartie à Serdaigle et à Serpentard en Septembre. Monsieur Black avait débuté le processus pour l'inscrire à Poudlard. Etant un membre du Conseil d'administration, il n'était pas si dure d'inscrire un étudiant transféré. Avec l'aide d'Orion, Monsieur Black avait créer une histoire convenable à Theia. La seule chose qui lui manquait c'était un nom de famille. Une visite à Gringotts pourrait résoudre cela. Un test d'héritage des gobelins leur ferait découvrir le nom de famille non utilisé le plus proche.

Le chemin de la bibliothèque au bureau de Monsieur Black ne fut pas très long. C'était après le couloir et en bas de l'escalier. Le bureau était assez large avec des bibliothèque longeant les murs, et des portraits ça et là. Un bureau en acajou était au centre de la pièce avec une large fauteuil derrière et trois chaises en face. Monsieur Black s'assit dans le fauteuil et Theia s'assit face à lui.

Les deux s'assirent en silence. Theia ne savait pas de quoi elle pouvait parler, et elle attendait que Monsieur Black lui pose une autre question ou quelque chose. Monsieur Black la regarda simplement comme si il essayait simplement de décider de quoi il pouvait parler. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il pourrait tirer le maximum d'information d'elle et de sa vie. Il savait qu'il y avait énormément de chose à dire avant de terminer.

* * *

 _ **Petit**_ **message de la traductrice : Merci pour ces reviews et pour tout ces nouveaux followers ^^. Je les transmettrais dans la semaine à l'auteur. Donc on se revoit dans une semaine, même jour et peut-être pas même heure !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mione.p89**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour ! Enfin bonsoir ! Je publie tard effectivement, mais je n'aurais pas le temps de publier plus tard dans la journée. Enfin bon, bonne Lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire originale est la propriété de Eyes Greater Than Three, et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 _Chapitre III_

Arcturus et Theia ne discutèrent pas plus cette nuit là que les jours suivants. Et quand ils parlaient lors des repas, c'était des plaisanteries et de simples broutilles. Ce n'était avant que Theia n'arrive dans le bureau de Monsieur Black qu'ils discutèrent vraiment -vraiment discuter- à nouveau.

"Sirius s'est échappé d'Azkaban en 1993," dit Theia en prenant place dans un siège sans invitation. "Il a vu Pettigrow sur la couverture de la _Gazette du Sorcier._ "

Cela piqua l'attention d'Arcturus, et cela le stupéfia. S'évader d'Azkaban, c'était du jamais vu. Après douze années à Azkaban, son petit-fils était assez sain d'esprit pour préparer et exécuter une évasion. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais fait face aux détraqueurs, mais cela semblaient être d'horrible créatures.

"Comment?" demanda-t-il, toujours abasourdi.

"Sirius –comme mon père et Pettigrow – était un animagus non-enregistré," Expliqua Theia. "Il se transformait en un grand chien noir, en quelque sorte effrayant."

Arcturus acquiesça, grandement intéressé. Quels étaient les effets des détraqueurs sur les autres créatures ?

Les Langues-de-Plombs devraient peut-être en étudier, et créer un moyen -un moyen facile- de détecter si quelqu'un était un animagus non-enregistré. Si tout marchait comme il faut, Sirius n'irait jamais à Azkaban.

La conversation tourna sur un sujet plus joyeux, autours de l'éducation à Poudlard. Etant membre du Conseil d'administration, Monsieur Black s'intéressait énormément à l'éducation. Il était particulièrement mécontent d'apprendre qu'un fantôme enseignait les cours d'Histoire de la Mafie, une fausse-voyante pour la divination, un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal chaque année car le poste était maudit, un professeur de Potions abusif, et un étudiant renvoyé enseignant le Soin au Créatures, ces choses n'arriverait _jamais._

...

Les conversations entre Theia et Madame Black tournaient autour de ses petits-enfants et les autres membres de la famille Black, compléter par l'arbre généalogique figurant sur la tapisserie dont se souvenait Theia. Melania était horrifiée d'apprendre que Sirius avait été déshérité tout comme quelques autres Black pour l'unique raison que Walburga Black avait un horrible tempérament et parce qu'elle était une femme affreuse.

Melania fut fascinée d'apprendre pour Nymphadora Tonks. Le dernier Metamorphomage né dans la famille Black remontait à il y a environ cent cinquante ans. La théorie de Theia était que l'introduction de Ted Tonks dans la famille Black et la nouvelle magie et le sang neuf apporté dans la famille avait permis l'éveil du gène. Le gène de métamorphomagie était un gène récessif, et sans nouvelle magie, il ne pouvait se manifester. Sans nouvelle magie introduite, la magie commencerait à devenir faible, jusqu'à disparaître, produisant des Cracmols.

Madame Black pensa que cette théorie faisait sens. Des familles telles que les Crabbe et les Goyle arrivaient à peine à produire des sorciers. Si la théorie de Theia était vrai, alors leurs lignées se transformerait en lignée de cracmols dans quelques générations.

Mais le fait que l'inceste soit illégale dans le monde moldu fascinait Madame Black, et particulièrement le mariage entre cousins. Theia ne savait pas quel degré de parenté rendait un mariage illégal, mais deux cousins avec le même noms de famille paraissait être un degré de parenté trop élevé. Une raison de plus pour qu'Orion n'épouse pas Walburga, ou aucune autre cousine.

...

Avec l'aide d'Orion, Theia s'était créer une totale histoire. Ses parents, James et Lilium Johnson, avaient étés assassinés lorsqu'elle était enfant. Son parrain, Remus, l'avait sauvée et cachée avant de l'élever et de lui enseigner la magie, jusqu'à sa mort en Juin. A sa mort, il laissa la garde de sa filleule à l'une de ses plus ancienne amie, Melania Black née Macmillan.

Son nom complet était Theia Lilium Johnson. Après avoir discuter avec Orion et fait des recherche de nom de Sang-pur, Theia accepta de changer son deuxième prénom Lily en Lilium. Elle choisit Johnson parce qu'Evan était la version galloise de John. Son père était un né-moldu et sa mère était une sang-pure issue d'une petite famille galloise.

Pour la majorité, son histoire n'avait pas énormément changée. Seulement le statut du sang de ses parents avait été échangé et le prénom de sa mère avait été changé, mais Lily pouvait toujours être utilisé comme surnom. Tout comme Remus n'était pas son parrain, il était la personne vivante qui lui était le plus proche en 1996.

...

Quelques jours avant son anniversaire, Izzi l'elfe de maison réveilla Theia. Elle enfila alors ses vêtements -une robe d'un vert clair lumineux, des chaussures noires et un peigne. Après s'être habillé et avoir laissé Izzi coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon, Theia fut conduite à la salle à manger informelle où Melania l'attendait. Le petit-déjeuner se passa en silence avant qu'elle ne l'amène près de la cheminée.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda Theia

"Je t'amène au Ministère pour que tu puisses passer tes B.U.S.E," répondit Melania, attrapant la poudre de cheminette. Qu'elle tendit à Theia, qui le prit à pleine main. Theia soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ce type de transports de la même manière qu'elle n'aimait pas transplaner. Elle entra dans la cheminée attrapa une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de dire, "Ministère de la Magie".

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentit de plus en plus tournoyer. Lorsque cela se calma, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle tomba hors de la cheminée, elle soupira et se leva. Elle avait fini par se relever lorsque Madame Black passa le pas de la cheminée. Theia suivie Melania dans les couloirs parcourant le ministère. Comme ce n'était que le début de la journée, les couloirs n'était pas si remplis. Quelques personnes arrivaient ça et là.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient dans le ministère, Theia remarqua quelques choses différentes de son époque, comme la fontaine absente, le bureau de vérification des baguettes était vide.

Lady Black passa droit devant. Où étaient-elles supposées faire vérifier leurs baguettes alors ? La jeune survivante savait qu'il y avait un endroit pour s'enregistrer avec leurs baguettes. Le Ministère ne laisserait sûrement pas n'importe qui se balader n'importe où dans les couloirs du ministère.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il y avait de nombreuses choses absentes. Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas entrées par la cabine téléphonique ? Cela n'avait de sens pour _tout le monde_ d'entrer par le système de cheminette. Elle devrait parler à Monsieur Black à propos de tout ça. Le ministère de la magie avait _besoin_ d'une meilleure sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent aux ascenseurs, Theia suivie Madame Black. Elle était curieuse de voir à quoi le reste du Ministère ressemblait. Le seule endroit qu'elle connaissait vraiment ici était le Département des Mystères. Alors l'ascenseur arriva, elles entrèrent et Madame Black choisit un étage. Elles s'arrêtèrent au quatrième étage pour le Département de l'Enseignement Magique. Alors que Theia traînait derrière Melania, elle vit quelques personnes -un sorcier et deux sorcières- les attendant.

"Theia," dit Madame Black, "Voici le professeur Edgar Bones, le professeur Eleanor Rosier, et le professeur Rose Brown. Ce seront eux qui se chargeront de t'évaluer aujourd'hui. "

Le professeur Bones, un homme grand aux cheveux grisonnant et aux yeux noisettes, expliqua, "Aujourd'hui vous serez testé sur les matières du socle commun magique -Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Astronomie."

"Nous commencerons avec la métamorphose," annonça le Professeur Rosier, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

La journée passa en une batterie d'examens, à la fois écrits et pratique. Cela lui rappela les journées durant lesquelles elle avait passée ses B.U.S.E. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Theia fut autorisée à partir. Elle reviendrait le jour suivant pour les examens de Runes anciennes, d'Arithmancie, d'Etude des moldus, et de Soin aux créatures magiques. Pourtant Theia n'avait pas prévue de passer les examens d'Etude des moldus ou de Soin aux créatures magiques, elle avait voulu les passer. Elle avait le sentiment que l'examen d'Etude des moldus serait ridiculement facile.

 _…_

Le jour suivant passa de la même façon. Theia se leva plus tôt et mangea son petit-déjeuner avant d'accompagner Madame Black au Ministère de la Magie. Ses examens étaient supervisés par les trois même professeurs. Elle finit plus tôt, et elle fut contente de pouvoir rentrer à Square Grimmaurd avec Melania.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée dans la Salle de dessin avec Lucretia et Orion. Après ses B.U.S.E elle n'avait plus envie de lire quoi que ce soi. Ils parlèrent tous trois de Poudlard. Orion et Lucretia étaient tout deux à Serpentard, Orion était en sixième année et Lucretia entrait en cinquième année. Orion était le deuxième de sa classe, derrière une née-moldue appelée Jennifer Monroe avec Minerva McGonagall le suivant de peu à la troisième place. Orion était le préfet de Serpentard tout comme Avery Rosier. Lucretia était quelque part dans le top vingt de sa classe. Elle savait que Tom Jedusor était dans les meilleurs.

En retour, Lucretia et Orion en apprirent un peu plus à propos d'elle. La meilleure amie née-moldue de Theia, Hermione Granger, était la meilleure de son année, et Theia était dixième. Elle était à Gryffondor avec Hermion et leur autre ami, Ron Weasley.

...

Orion toqua à la porte du bureau d'étude de son père, attendant qu'il lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Quand il entendit "Entrez", l'héritier Black ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. ll entra et se tînt debout face au bureau de son père. Arcturus leva les yeux de ses parchemins et indiqua à son fils de prendre un siège le temps qu'il termine d'écrire.

"Je veux me lier à Theia," déclara Orion, allant droit au but. Ses deux parents savaient qu'il était intéressé par Theia, mais comme ils étaient ses tuteurs légaux, il avait besoin de leurs permissions pour lui faire la cour.

Monsieur Black acquiesça, s'attendant à ce que cela arrive.

"Elle deviendra un merveilleux représentant de notre famille," dit-il

Orion sourit d'un air satisfait. Il avait toute la bénédiction pouvant venir de son père. Il savait que sa mère voudrait lui parler plus tard. Elle était très attachée à Theia. Melania Black aurait voulu avoir plus de deux enfants, mais des complication après la naissance de Lucretia l'avait rendue incapable d'avoir d'autres enfants. Theia était le troisième enfant que sa mère avait tant voulue.

"J'aurais besoin de plus de deux petits-enfants," statua Arcturus. "De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Sirius est né en 1959 et Regulus en 1961. Tu sais que ta mère en voudrait au moins quatre."

Orion hocha la tête aimait l'idée d'avoir plus de deux enfants avec Theia. De ce qu'il savait, Theia voulait une grande famille. Elle parlait affectueusement des sept enfants d'Arthur Weasley. Et Orion savait que sa propre mère rêvait d'une large famille.

* * *

 **Donc...**

 **Premièrement merci pour toutes ces reviews. Je relirais Meeria, merci de l'avoir signalé ! Et oui, l'avenir de la famille Black sera différent avec l'arrivée de Theia/Harriet...**

 **On se revoit donc samedi prochain pour la suite. J'essaie de toujours avoir trois chapitre de traduit d'avance, mais il faut aussi les corriger et c'est ce qui me prends le plus de temps en général. Donc je m'excuse d'avance si je laisses des fautes dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

 **A bientôt, Mione.P89**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, Bonjour ! Enfin peut-être Bonsoir, qui sait ?**

 **L'histoire originale appartient à Eye Greater than three... et le monde d'Harry Potter et la propriété de J.K Rowling**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre IV_

Le jour de son anniversaire, Theia se fit réveiller par Izzi l'elfe de maison, qui était en train de préparer des vêtements pour elle. Une robe verte sombre aux longues manches fluides dont la ceinture argentée entourait son buste et une paire de bottes noires en cuir de dragon. Theia enfila la tenue, et autorisa Izzi à tresser ses cheveux. Izzi savait faire de biens meilleures tresses que ne le pouvait Theia.

Une fois présentable, Theia descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Elle y trouva Orion et Melania assis à table. Theia prit place et attrapa la " _Gazette du sorcier_ " sur la table. Elle le feuilleta rapidement. Il y avait un petit article, qui attira son oeil. Une nouvelle compagnie Nimbus avait dévoilé son nouveau balais _Le Nimbus 001_ , et la compagnie était à la recherche d'investisseurs.

Souriante, Theia retira la page du journal. Avec un peu d'espoir, elle arriverait à convaincre les Black d'investir dans la compagnie Nimbus, ainsi dans un sens elle rembourserait l'argent qu'ils mettaient en elle. Elle avait besoin de trouver un moyen de gagner sa vie. En fait, elle devrait faire attention aux compagnies et les aider à investir dans des marques qu'elle connaissait bien. Nimbus était une bonne compagnie de balais et elle avait de bon souvenirs de son _Nimbus 2000_. La seule compagnie de balais meilleure que Nimbus était Eclair-de-feu.

"Que savez-vous à propos d'investissements ?" demanda Theia, regardant les Black.

Orion haussa les épaules, "Pas grand chose. Pourquoi ?"

"Je recommanderais cette compagnie," statua-t-elle, en pointant l'article sur le Nimbus

"Puis-je ?" l'interrogea Madame Black, en mentionnant le papier.

Theia se leva et donna le papier à Orion qui le tendit à sa mère.

Alors que Melania lisait l'article, Monsieur Black entrait dans la pièce, Lucretia à sa suite.

Le petit-déjeuner passa de manière légère. A la fin du repas, Izzi apporta le courrier, la majorité allèrent à Arcturus, quelques unes allèrent à Orion, une alla à Lucretia, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille, et la dernière alla à Theia. C'était la première lettre qu'elle recevait sous son nouveau nom : _Mademoiselle T. Johnson._

 _Chère Mlle. Johnson,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous présentez vos résultats à l'examen du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elementaire._

 _Test réussis:_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Efforts Exceptionnels (EE)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Tests ratés:_

 _Pitoyable (P)_

 _Décevant (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _Theia Lilium Johnson as obtenu :_

 _Runes anciennes : O_

 _Arithmancie : O_

 _Astronomie : E_

 _Soin au Créatures Magiques : E_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_

 _Botanique : E_

 _Histoire de la Magie : A_

 _Etude des Moldus : O_

 _Potions: E_

 _Métamorphoses : E_

 _Professeur Edgar Bones III_

 _Gouverneur, Autorité de l'examen de Sorcellerie_

Theia sentie un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle avait était incroyable pour ses B.U.S.E, et elle était fière de ses résultats. Elle en avait réussi onze dont deux qu'elle avait appris par elle-même et un qu'elle avait choisie par caprice. Theia avait pensé à prendre Divination au lieu d'Arithmancie et Runes anciennes en troisième année. Qu'en elle avait réalisé, il était trop tard pour échanger ou abandonner la Divination. Elle passa les deux dernières années à apprendre ses matières par elle-même et en regardant les notes d'Hermione. Ses lectures dans la bibliothèque Black avait amélioré encore davantage ses connaissances.

"Ce sont les résultats de tes B.U.S.E ?" lui demanda Madame Black

Theia acquiesça, ses yeux parcourant toujours sa lettre.

"Comment t'en es-tu sortie ?" ajouta Lucretia. Orion n'avait pas encore reçu ses résultats. De ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, les B.U.S.E avaient étés difficiles.

"J'ai tout réussie," dit Theia, levant le regard du parchemin.

"Puis-je voir ?" s'enquérit Monsieur Black.

Theia regarda une dernière fois ses résultats avant de donner le parchemin à Arcturus. Elle était fière d'elle même, et elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi ses résultats de 1996 ressemblaient.

Alors que Lord Black lisait avec attention la lettre, la curiosité d'Orion et Lucretia s'accrut encore davantage. Ils savaient que Theia avait passée ses B.U.S.E pendant deux jours, et qu'après le second jour, elle était épuisé de lire ou d'écrire, elle était juste fatiguée. Orion pouvait la comprendre depuis qu'il avait passé les siens sur deux semaines en Juin. Mais l'idée de passer ses B.U.S.E en _deux jours_ était terrifiante. Theia n'avait même pas été au courant qu'elle passerait ses B.U.S.E avant le jour même. Monsieur Black avait tout arrangé, et Madame Black n'avait pas voulu prévenir Theia parce qu'elle ne voulait pas stresser la jeune fille.

"Tu as été exceptionnelle," déclara Arcturus, passant le parchemin à sa femme. "Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi l'étude des moldus."

Theia haussa les épaules. "J'ai été élevé par des moldus," dit-elle. "Mon amie Hermione m'avait dit que les cours étaient horrible et loin d'être moderne. Honnêtement, les B.U.S.E étaient si facile qu'un moldu de cinq ans pourrait le passer."

Monsieur Black fronça les sourcils. Lui-même n'appréciait pas les moldus, mais le Monde Magique avait _besoin_ de faire des mise à jours sur sa compréhension du monde moldu ainsi ils pourrait les comprendre et se mélanger avec eux.

"De ce qu'Hermione m'a dit," commença Theia, "Poudlard devrait engager des professeurs né-moldu ou élevé par des moldus, et créer une classe d'étude des sorciers pour les élèves né-moldu ou élevé par des moldus."

Arcturus acquiesça. Cela semblait être une bonne idée. Il devrait commencer dès maintenant, et présenter l'idée au prochain conseil d'administration. Si ces élèves en savaient plus à propos du monde Magique -comme Albus Dumbledore- il ne ressentiraient pas l'envie de quitter ce monde. Honnêtement, à quoi pensait l'homme en suggérant de changer Samhain en Halloween et le solstice d'hiver en Noël ? Avant d'être des né-moldus et élevé par des moldus, ces enfants étaient des sorciers et des sorcières et ils avaient besoin d'apprendre leur propre culture.

Il devait s'en occuper et trouver un né-moldu à nommer comme professeur. Si ses informations étaient correctes, Marcus Bell venait juste d'être diplômé de l'université moldus d'un Master en Anglais et en Enseignement.

"Sais-tu quelles classes tu comptes prendre ?" demanda Madame Black.

Theia réfléchi un moment. Originellement, en 1996, elle voulait être un auror, mais elle ne voulait plus être Auror maintenant. Elle aimait l'idée d'enseigner, elle avait eût de bon souvenir en dirigeant l'A.D, mais elle aimait voler, c'est pour cela qu'elle jouait au Quidditch. Récemment elle avait pensé à devenir Briseur de Sort comme Bill Weasley. Elle devrait voyager et explorer le monde, mais cela pourrait interférer avec son désir de fonder une famille. Elle avait de nombreuses options, mais elle devrait définir une carrière possible pour choisir les bonnes matières.

"Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé," répondit Theia. "Je pense que je voudrais continuer la DCFM et Sortilèges. Et maintenant que j'ai vu mes résultats, les runes anciennes, Arithmancie, Potions et Métamorphoses semblent être des choix intéressants."

Melania rendit le parchemin à Theia. Elle pouvait dire que ses enfants étaient très curieux à propos des résultats de Theia, mais c'était à elle de décider de partager ses résultats.

 **...**

Cette après-midi là, Theia avait été convoquée dans le bureau d'Arcturus. Elle ne savait pas de quoi l'homme voulait discuter, mais elle était curieuse. Quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle trouva Arcturus et Melania, Orion était là aussi. Elle pris une chaise.

Mronsieur Black plaça un parchemin sur le bureau. Cela semblait officiel. Sur le haut de la feuille était écrit _Contrat de fiançailles_. Les yeux de Theia s'écarquillèrent et ses yeux voyagèrent entre les trois Black.

"Je t'en prie, lis-le," dit gentiment Madame Black.

Theia attrapa le morceau de parchemin, et le lut en quelques instants. Orion Black voulait l'épouser _elle_. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Elle avait compris qu'Orion n'avait pas envie de se marier avec Walburga, ce qui était partagé par ses parents. L'accord était simple. Si elle acceptait, Orion lui ferait la cour et ils "sortiraient ensemble" jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse sa demande. Après avoir obtenu leur diplômes, ils se marieraient. En se mariant, Theia prendrait le nom de famille Black, devenant Theia Black, et leurs enfants auraient le nom de famille Black. Ses parents, souhaitaient avoir plus que deux petit-enfants, quatre seraient préféré. Aucun des deux ne pourraient tromper l'autre. S'ils divorcent, Theia redeviendrait Theia Johnson, et tous les enfants garderaient le nom Black.

Theia leva les yeux du parchemins, et elle regarda Orion. Elle en était venu à prendre soin de lui, et elle ne le voyait pas comme l'homme amer que Sirius avait décrit. Allait-elle l'aimer, et l'aimerait-il en retour ? Theia savait que les mariage de sang-pur n'étaient pas basé sur l'amour mais plus sur des alliances et des accords politiques. Elle s'était promis de se marier uniquement par amour.

Se mordant la lèvre, Theia demanda, "M'aimeras-tu ?"

Les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent face à la question. De toutes les choses auxquelles il s'attendait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Theia lui pose cette question. "Je pense que je le ferais", dit-il. Orion était attiré par Theia, et il savait qu'il l'appréciait. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune garantie qu'ils tomberaient amoureux, mais, honnêtement, Orion pouvait déjà se voir l'aimer, et il voulait une famille avec elle.

Theia acquiesça. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Sirius et le futur d'où elle venait. En acceptant d'épouser Orion il y avait une chance que Sirius n'existe pas, mais Theia ignora cette pensée. Elle était déterminée à avoir Sirius, il ne serait pas son parrain Sirius, mais il serait son fils Sirius. En acceptant cela, elle sauverait celui-ci, de son horrible enfance et de son horrible famille.

"Je suis d'accord," murmura-t-elle, tendant la main pour attraper une plume. Elle glapit en voyant la plume, elle reconnut une plume de sang. Elle réfléchit à _comment_ elle pouvait signer son nom avant de signer _Theia Lilium Johnson_.

L' _Accord de fiançailles_ brilla avant de s'enrouler sur lui-même et de disparaître. Theia savait que cela voulait dire que le contrat était accepté, et rempli à Gringotts.

 **...**

Theia reçu ses cadeaux d'anniversaires dans la soirée après le dîner. Il y avait plus de cadeaux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle pensait qu'il il y aurait trois ou quatre cadeaux. Au lieu de quoi, il y avait une vingtaine de cadeaux. Melania lui tendait un cadeau à la fois. La plupart étaient des vêtements, de nouvelles robes et de nouvelles chaussures.

Mais lorsque Madame Black eût fini de lui donner ses cadeaux, Lucretia lui présenta deux livres de Runes anciennes qui étaient dans la bibliothèque Black, et Monsieur Black lui donna trois journaux vierges. Chacun d'eux avaient un design différent, et avait un usage différent. Le premier avait une couverture noire et un noeud celtique, c'était le carnet pour ses années d'école. Le second avait une couverture blanche pour y mettre son portrait, il était pour le temps entre ses années scolaires et son mariage. Le dernier avait une couverture brune, et il deviendrait son grimoire personnel. Dans une famille aussi ancienne que celle des Black, avoir son propre grimoire était un honneur. La plupart des familles n'avait qu'un grimoire familiale, mais beaucoup d'entre elles les avaient perdus.

Orion lui donna son cadeau final. C'était un assortiment de bijoux contenant un collier, des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet. La plupart des assortiment de bijoux ne contenait pas de bague. Les seules bagues qu'une Lady de sang-pur portait était sa bague de fiancaille, sa bague d'engagement et son alliance.

* * *

 **Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?**

 **Merci pour toutes ces reviews, mais je ne suis pas l'auteur originale de l'histoire. Et le lien de la fiction originale se trouveras bientôt sur mon profil.**

 **La rencontre Walburga/Theia sera... amusante... La relation entre Orion et Theia va très rapidement évoluer ce qui effectivement risque de changer l'avenir de la famille Black.**

 **Et bien merci à SofiaLove05, Maxine 3482, Adenoide, Mama-Milie et Luna-Park pour vos reviews.**

 **A samedi Prochain ;)**

 **Mione.p89**


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, bonjour ! Et bien, je vous présente le chapitre 5 de cette traduction.

L'histoire originale appartient toujours à Eye greater than three, et le monde originale d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

* * *

 _Chapitre V_

Le matin suivant, Orion, Lucretia et Theia reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard. Celle de Theia était un peu plus épaisse. Sa lettre incluait la lettre standard d'acceptation signée par Alaric O'Riley, le directeur adjoint de Poudlard, une copie des résultats de ses B.U.S.E, et une longue liste de fournitures, incluant les fournitures dont elle aurait besoin pour ses classes d'A.S.P.I.C. Elle compta dix classes supplémentaires liées au A.S.P.I.C auxquelles elle pouvait assister grâce à ses résultats pour ses B.U.S.E. La seule classe pour laquelle ses résultats n'avait pas été suffisamment bon, c'était l'Histoire de la magie.

Elle observa la liste, elle décida de prendre sept de ces classes, toutes sauf Etude des Moldus, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Astronomie. Elle prenait la plupart des cours communs - Sortilèges, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Potions, et Métamorphoses - et deux options : Runes Anciennes et Arithmancie.

"Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse demain," Promis Madame Black tout en regarda Theia avec un étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.

Orion et Theia passèrent le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque avant que Theia ne s'ennuie et décide de prendre le balais d'Orion et d'aller voler à l'extérieur. Orion possédait un _Table Rase 120._ C'était un balais très lent comparé à l'Éclair-de-Feu de Theia, ou même comparer à son _Nimbus 2000_ , mais c'était toujours rafraîchissant de voler.

"Joues-tu au Quidditch?" demanda Lucretia, ses yeux gris s'écarquillant de curiosité.

Theia hocha la tête, "Attrapeuse. J'étais la plus jeune joueuse depuis un siècle dans l'équipe de ma maison."

Lucretia sourit avec satisfaction. Si Theia était répartie à Serpentard, elle pourrait tenter sa chance dans l'équipe de Quidditch. L'actuel attrapeur était Mervin Rosier, et il n'était pas très bon joueur. Même si elle savait que la jeune fille était une Gryffondor, Lucretia pensait qu'elle était plus une serdaigle, mais Theia avait quelques traits Serpentards. Si elle était suffisamment têtue, elle pourrait être capable de convaincre le Choixpeau de la mettre à Serpentard au lieu de Serdaigle.

 **...**

Le jour suivant, se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les Black. Pour la plus grande partie, le Chemin de Traverse était le même que dans le passé. Quelques boutiques - comme Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers et Glaces Florian Fortârome - n'existaient pas encore, mais Theia était sûre qu'ils apparaîtraient dans les prochaines décennies.

Madame Black acheta de nouvelle robes d'école pour ses enfants et pour Theia chez Tissard et Brodette. Elle pris aussi de nombreuses robes pour Theia. La plupart de ces robes étaient formelles, mais quelques unes étaient casuelles.

Après avoir pris les robes, Theia, Orion et Lucretia partirent chez Fleury et Bott alors que Melania était partie en quête de fournitures de potions. Theia acheta des carnets de notes avant d'attraper plusieurs livres au hasard. Il y avait beaucoup à apprendre.

"Tu as assez de livres ?" demanda Orion, une étincelle de malice brillant dans ses yeux gris.

Theia rougit, lançant un regard à son panier de livres. "Cela se pourrait," répondit-elle.

Orion sourit d'un air satisfait et attrapa le panier. Il prit ses livres et rejoignit Lucretia dans la file d'attente, Theia était juste derrière elle.

Le vendeur attrapa les livres et les emballa. Alors qu'Orion payait, Lucretia s'était occupé de rétrécir les sacs. Orion plaça les sacs dans sa poche et conduis les filles hors de la librairie. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoins était que Theia prenne de nouveaux livres.

Ils firent un court arrêt au magasin de coffres, ou Theia acheta un coffre à trois compartiment et un sac de messager. En faisant des recherches, elle trouva quelques sorts qu'elle pourrait utiliser sur le sac et le rendre plus léger et sans-fond.

Par la suite, Lucretia eût besoin d'aller à la ménagerie pour acheter de nouveaux Miamhibou. Alors qu'elle parcourait les différent types de friandises pour hibou, Theia erra dans la ménagerie. Il y avait quelques chouettes, et plusieurs chats, mais aucun n'attira son attention.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ?" demanda Orion.

Theia secoua la tête.

Le trio quitta la boutique un moment plus tard.

Après avoir été rejoint par Madame Black, ils retournèrent à la place Grimmaurd.

 **...**

Le reste de l'été, Theia le passa avec Orion, rendant le jeune homme meilleur. Ils se rapprochèrent, et Theia commençait à ressentir des sentiments envers lui, et pas qu'un peu. Plus elle apprenait à connaître l'homme, plus elle l'appréciait et plus elle s'interrogeait sur les description que Sirius faisait de sa famille.

Theia était proche de Lucretia. Lucretia était la petite soeur qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir, elle avait tenté de créer cette relation avec Ginny Weasley, mais Ginny n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie de devenir amie avec les amis de ses grands frères. Theia et Lucretia commencèrent à faire des blagues rêvant de son futur aux côté d'Orion et de leur -au dernier compte- six enfants. Pendant qu'elles blaguaient à propos de cela, Theia garda les noms qu'elle appréciait dans un coin de sa tête pour les futurs enfants qu'elle aurait. Sirius Orion et Regulus Arcturus étaient déjà décidés.

Madame Black - qui insistait pour être appelé Melania- était la mère dont Theia avait rêvée enfant. Quand elle rencontra Madame Weasley -après que Ron et les jumeaux, Fred et George l'ait sauvés des Dursleys- elle trouva la femme autoritaire, Theia l'avait vu comme une Tante. Une _bien_ meilleure Tante que Petunia Dursley.

Sa relation avec Monsieur Black était intéressante. L'homme était heureux de discuter de politique avec Theia et de comment cela pourrait influer l'avenir. Arcturus posait des questions auxquelles un adolescent normal n'aurait pu répondre, mais Theia savait qu'elle pouvait remercier sa mémoire eidétique. En réalité, cela fascinait Lord Black. La chose qu'il trouvait le plus intéressant était que cela irait aux générations future. Quand Theia n'avait pas les réponses, Monsieur Black était forcé de se tourner vers son collègue né-moldu David Turner. Avec l'aide de Mr. Turner, Arcturus apprenait les sciences moldus de la biologie.

La vie de Theia s'annonçait incroyable. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu à son époque : une chance d'être normale. Il lui arrivait de ressentir le manque de son ancienne vie, comme Hedwige et quelques-uns de ses amis, comme Luna Lovegood. Ron et Hermione lui manquaient, mais quand elle était partie ils se parlaient à peine. Leur relations n'avait jamais été la même depuis l'été dernier -entre la quatrième et la cinquième année- quand aucun d'entre-eux n'avait pu lui dire autre chose que "reste en sécurité".

* * *

Alors ?

Merci pour toutes ces reviews. Haha, je vois que tout le monde attends de voir la rencontre Walburga/Theia, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ;). Alors pour cette histoire de doublons, j'ai relu plusieurs fois l'histoire, et j'ai corrigée ce que j'ai pu, mais je suis persuadée qu'il en restes encore, mais merci de me le signaler.

J'espère que la rentrée ce passera bien pour ceux reprenant les cours ou le travail. Passez une bonne semaine !

A Samedi prochain.

Mione.P89


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Alors votre rentrée ? Je profite du Soleil qui nous reste encore pour ma part.

L'histoire originale appartient toujours à Eye Greater Than Three et le monde d'Harry Potter est toujours l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

 _Chapitre VI_

Une semaine et demie avant que Poudlard ne commence, Theia appris qu'elle rencontrerait le reste de la famille Black à la réunion Familiale annuelle. Ce n'était pas tellement une chance de se réunir mais plus une chance de se vanter de ses enfants, et que Monsieur Black -qui était techniquement _Lord_ Black- approuve les contrat de mariage et de fiançailles.

Pour l'occasion, Theia portait une nouvelle robe. La robe était d'un vert sombre avec un décolleté, de longues manches fluides, et un liseret argenté dans l'encolure. Pour aller avec la robe, Theia avait reçu une paire de soulier noirs et quelques bijoux -une paire de boucle d'oreilles étoile en argent, un bracelet en diamant, et la bague de fiançaille de la famille Black.

La Réunion de Famille Black se tenait dans la Villa Black en Italie. La Villa Black était une affaire viticole familiale c'était aussi une attraction touristique dans le monde sorcier Italien. Pourtant, personne ne vivait dans la villa, elle était utilisé par la Famille Black pour la fameuse réunion annuelle et pour quelques autres évènements tout au long de l'année.

Pour aller à la Villa Black, Monsieur Black avait arrangé un portoloin. Après avoir l'avoir pris, Theia se souvint à quel point elle les détester.

La Villa Black était située proche d'une petit village sorcier dans la campagne situé près d'une rivière. La villa était placé sur un large terrain avec plusieurs champs fruitiers, une piscine, et quelques grands batiment. Tous sauf un étaient ouvert au public avec la salle de dégustation et une chambre forte remplie de différentes bouteilles de vin.

La réunion se tenait dans le bâtiment privé, qui était uniquement accessible pour ceux possédant le sang Black ou par ceux ayant reçu une invitation par Lord Black. Theia eût à peine le temps de regarder le bâtiment avant qu'Orion ne l'entraîne vers la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque de la villa rivalisait presque avec celle de Poudlard. Theia passa un long moment à regarder autour d'elle avant de s'en aller explorer la bibliothèque.

Au hasard, elle trouva et attrapa un regarda le titre et ne put y lire qu'un tas de gribouillis et de lignes. Ce n'était clairement pas de l'Anglais. Il vu comment les yeux de Theia s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle feuilletait les pages rapidement. Curieux, Orion passa derrière elle et regarda les pages par dessus son épaule. L'écriture y était la même que sur la couverture -des gribouillis et des lignes-

"Est-ce intéressant ?" demanda Orion, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait sa promise feuilletait le livre.

"C'est intéressant" commença-t-elle, paraissant époustouflé, "c'est du Fourchelang." Orion observa le livre avec plus d'intérêt. Theia avait mentionné qu'elle parlait le Fourchelangue. Apparemment le Fourchelangue était aussi un langage écrit.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était écrit," dit-elle, regardant autour d'Orion. Ses yeux étaient curieux. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, "Je suppose que je devrait explorer la Chambre des Secrets."

 _Cela_ ça attirait l'attention d'Orion. La fameuse Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard. C'était encore un grand débat de savoir si la chambre était un mythe ou une réalité.

"Sais-tu où elle est ?" demanda-t-il, curieux. Peut-être qu'avoir un fils à Gryffondor serait de sa faute. Avec Theia avec lui, Orion était plus curieux à propos de _tout_. La curiosité était un trait typiquement Gryffondor.

Theia hocha la tête, fermant le livre. "Je suis entrée dedans," répondit-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. "J'ai tué le basilic quand j'étais en deuxième année."

"U...Un basilic?" répéta Orion, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

Le monstre que Salazar avait laissé dans la Chambre, dans une _école remplie d'enfants_ , était un basilic. Cet homme était _malade_.

Theia acquiesça, serrant le livre contre son torse. "Le monstre a tué un étudiant en 1947, quand Jedusor était en sixième année." Elle fit une pause avant de continuer, "Elle a été ouverte quand j'étais en deuxième année. J'ai tuée le basilic et Jedusor pour sauver une amie."

Orion acquiesça. Il était curieux, et il avait prévu de lui poser plus de questions plus tard. Il aurait besoin d'en parler à son père de tout cela. Un basilic à Poudlard était une affaire dont le conseil d'administration devait être informé. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour avoir cette discussion car quelqu'un -un membre de la famille- pouvait entendre une partie de leur discussion _privée_.

"Puis-je voir le livre?" demanda Orion, tenant ses mains.

Theia lui tendit le livre sans aucune hésitation.

Le livre en main, Orion contourna la table. Il sortit sa baguette, et murmura, " _Gemino_!" en lançant le sort sur le livre.

Theia était debout à côté de lui et regarda la copie apparaître à côté de l'original. Orion tendit la copie du livre à Theia avec un sourire.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle. Elle prit le livre en rougissant légèrement.

"Tu peux en prendre d'autres, si tu le souhaites," lui chuchota doucement Orion, passant sa main contre sa joue.

Theia accepta et posa la copie sur le sol et remis l'original à sa place. Elle passa un moment à flâner dans la bibliothèque, choisissant les livres qui pourraient l'intéresser. Elle en trouva plusieurs en Fourchelangue, quelques grimoires personnels qui n'étaient pas en Anglais, un assortiment de livres couvrant les Arts Noirs, la Défense, les Runes Anciennes, l'Histoire de la Magie, et l'astronomie. Etant donné la présence de livres en Fourchelangue dans la bibliothèque ancestrale de la famille Black, il devait y avoir un ancêtre parlant le Fourchelangue. Theia était déterminé à en apprendre plus sur cela.

Alors que Theia était retournée au niveau de la table où elle avait laissée Orion, elle le trouva avec une jeune femme. Theia cessa de bouger et observa le duo un instant. La jeune femme était une blonde au yeux gris. La survivante ne reconnut pas la jeune femme. Elle l'observa toucher le bras d'Orion et se pencher vers lui d'une manière beaucoup trop proche.

Theia fronça les sourcils. Orion lui appartenait ! Leur contrat de fiançailles le certifiait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Theia se força à penser à un plan. Elle avait besoin de penser comme une Serpentard ou une Serdaigle- pas comme une Gryffondor. Elle ne voulait pas foncer tête la première. La brune savait qu'Orion voulait être avec elle, mais l' _amie_ d'Orion ne savait pas à propos d'elle.

Posant les livres, Theia réfléchit un instant. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien, mais son esprit était suffisamment clair pour, heureusement, ne pas agir comme une Gryffondor. Son regard tomba sur sa main. Sur son doigt se trouvait l'un des bagues de fiançailles de l'héritier qu'Orion lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt. C'était un anneau de platine avec des diamants incrustés et un plus gros diamant au centre.

Inspirant, Theia savait qu'elle devait _discrètement_ montrer son anneau. Tant que l'autre fille avait été élevée dans un milieu magique, elle reconnaîtrait l'anneau. Cette bague n'avait pas été utilisée depuis près d'un siècle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été utilisé, les fiançailles ne s'étaient pas bien terminées, et avant cela la bague avait la réputation de créer de long et prospères mariages. Après les derniers propriétaires, la plupart des Black pensèrent que l'anneau était cassé ou maudit. La bague avait fait son temps et n'était plus utilisable, mais Orion pensait différemment. Il _savait_ que la bague était faite pour Theia.

"Orion ?" appela Theia, rassemblant ses livres. "Où est-tu ?" Elle savait parfaitement où était Orion, mais elle avait l'espoir que de cette manière elle pourrait avertir la blonde qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la bibliothèque. Avec un peu de chance Orion comprendrait.

"Par ici, Theia," répondit Orion, s'éloignant de la blonde. Il chercha sa fiancée autour des étagères. Il l'a trouva un peu plus loin, les bras chargés de livres et plusieurs autres flottant autour d'elle.

Alors qu'il regardait Theia, Orion savait que Walburga l'observait. Sa cousine était persistante sur cette histoire d'union entre eux

"Tu est là !" déclara Theia, marchant vers Orion. Elle lui sourit, une étincelle de malice brillant dans ses yeux verts.

Sans un mot, Orion pris les livres de ses mains et la conduisit vers leur table. Aucun d'entre eux n'occulta la présence de Walburga. A la table, Orion et Theia posèrent les livres avant qu'Orion ne produise une copie de chaque livre.

"Orion," dit Walburga Black d'une voix mielleuse, "qui est ton amie ?"

" _Cousine_ , je te présente Theia Johnson," rétorqua Orion, omettant volontairement le statut de fiancée de Theia. Il avait le sentiment que celle-ci avait un plan pour cela. Il savait qu'elle savait où il était, mais elle avait choisit de jouer à la "demoiselle en détresse" pour une raison. "Theia, voici ma cousine, Walburga Black."

Le nez de Walburga se rida au nom de famille de Theia. Elle était clairement une né-moldue. Il n'y avait pas de famille de Sang-pur avec le nom Johnson.

"C'est un plaisir," dit Theia en souriant alors qu'elle tendit sa main gauche. L'anneau de fiançaille était sur sa main droite.

Walburga regarda la main avec dédain. "De même," dit elle sans serrer sa main en retour. Elle ne se souillerait pas en touchant une né-moldue -elle était beaucoup trop pure pour cela.

Theia rangea sa main et fronça les sourcils, paraissant triste. Il était horrible pour un membre d'une famille de sang-pur d'insulter le promis d'un autre membre de la famille, et particulièrement la promise de l'héritier. Le plan de Theia était de joueur la fiancée douce et aimante, déterminée à faire bonne impression dans la famille d'Orion. De plus, Walburga aidait grandement en insultant sans le savoir la futur Lady Black -en lui manquant de respect- dans le processus.

"Orion, allons dans la salle de Bal," ajouta Walburga, s'accrochant au bras d'Orion. Un autre signe de manque de respect. Une sorcière respectueuse n'agissait pas _si familièrement_ avec le fiancé d'une autre sorcière devant elle et sans permission. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que la sorcière soit une cousine, uniquement une soeur ou une mère pouvait agir si familièrement devant la fiancée. C'était la même chose pour les sorciers interagissant avec une sorcière engagée. C'était l'une des coutumes de sang-purs que Theia ne comprenait pas, mais qu'elle avait l'intention de suivre.

* * *

Encore une fois, je suis désolée si j'ai pu laisser des erreurs dans ce chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à Mama-Milie et Luna Park pour les reviews, voilà la rencontre Walburga/Theia, mais les deux prochains chapitre seront les plus intéressants si vous attendez de l'explosif ;)

A bientôt,

Mione.p89


	7. Chapitre 7

Hey, Bonsoir ! Désolée de publier si tard, j'avais totalement oublier... Bref, comment ça va ? J'ai déjà du le demander, mais alors votre rentrée ?

L'histoire originale appartient toujours à Eye Greater than Three et le monde de la Magie appartient toujours à J.K Rowling

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre VII_

Walburga mena Orion hors de la librairie sans un mot. Theia les regarda en fronçant tristement les sourcils avant de ricaner lorsque Walburga ne fut plus dans la bibliothèque. Elle irait à sa propre perte -et peut-être même que ses parents feraient de même-.

"Izzi !" appela Theia, en attrapant les livres.

L'elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina. "Oui, Miss Theia ?" dit-elle. "Izzi peut-elle vous aider ?"

"Peux-tu amener ces livres dans ma chambre ?" demanda-t-elle, en mentionnant la pile de livre qu'elle avait.

"Oui, Izzi sera heureuse, Miss Theia," répondit l'elfe de maison. Elle s'inclina avant de disparaître, avec les livres.

Alors que l'elfe de maison avait disparu, Theia tourna son attention à ranger les livres originaux. Alors qu'elle le faisait, Lucretia et une autre jeune femme la trouva.

"Tu est là, Theia!" s'exclama Lucretia. " _Tu_ devrais venir avec nous."

Theia regarda par dessus Lucretia. "Je suppose que tu as vu ton frère avec Walburga," statua-t-elle, en continuant de ranger ses livres.

Dit Lucretia en fronçant les sourcils . "Oui," répondit-elle. "Pas toi?"

Theia acquiesça. "Je pourrais remettre Walburga à sa place," ajouta-t-elle

Lucretia écarquilla les yeux.

"¨Pas moyen !" déclara l'amie de Lucretia. Elle ressemblait à une Black : de longs cheveux noirs, les yeux gris, et des joues hautes.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Lucretia. "C'est très _Serpentard_ venant de toi, Theia !" Ajouta-t-elle

Theia sourit à la jeune fille, avant de tourner ses yeux vers l'autre fille. "Je suis Theia Johnson," dit-elle, tendant sa main droite, sa bague de fiançailles bien visible.

Les yeux de l'autre fille tombèrent sur la bague et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Je suis Aries Cassiopeia Nott," se présenta-t-elle, avant de serrer la main de Theia. "C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Milady."

"Pas besoin d'être si formelle, Aries," rétorqua Theia avec un sourire. "S'il-te-plaît, appelle moi Theia."

"B-bien sûr, Theia," répondit Aries.

Theia se focalisa sur les livres. Elle reconnaissait le nom d'Aries Cassiopeia Nott comme l'un des noms que Walburga avait effacée de la tapisserie.

Elle était l'unique enfant de Cassiopeia Black Nott et de Thaddeus Nott. De ce qu'elle se souvenait, Aries avait épousé un sang-mêlé Pouffsouffle appelé Eugene Brown. Aries avait étudié et créer des protections pour Gringotts alors qu'Eugene était un conjureur de sort. Ils étaient morts en 1980 lorsqu'un tunnel s'était effondré sur eux alors qu'ils exploraient l'Egypte. Aries s'était fait une petite fortune avec ses sorts de protections, tout ceux qu'elle avait breveté en son nom et son mari avait trouver quelques précieux artefacts magiques, incluant les Yeux de chats. De ce que Theia savait à propos de Walburga, elle supposa que Walburga avait renié Aries parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la jeune femme. Déshérité Aries était stupide erreur, que Theia s'appliquerait à ne pas reproduire.

Une fois que Theia eût finit avec les livres, elle suivit Lucretia et Aries dans la Salle de Bal. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut fixé par _beaucoup_ de membres de la famille Black. Il y en avait plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.

Elle repéra Mr Black -Arcturus, se corrigea-t-elle- discutant avec quelques autres hommes, incluant son frère, Regulus Black Ier. Melania parlait avec la soeur d'Arcturus, Lycoris Black. Après une recherche un peu plus poussée, elle trouva Orion discutant avec certains de ses cousins, et Walburga tenant son bras sous ses griffes.

Aux côtés de Lucretia et Aries, Theia s'avança afin de rejoindre Orion et son cercle de proches. Walburga ricana vers elle et se rapprocha davantage d'Orion. Les yeux de Theia se rétrécirent, mais elle ne dit rien. Walburga apprendrais bien assez tôt où se situe sa place.

"Je ne penses pas te connaître," dit le jeune homme à côté de Theia. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux gris, et un grand corps bâti. "Je suis Alphard Black," ajouta-t-il, en offrant sa main à Theia.

La jeune fille savait qu'Alphard était l'oncle préférée de Sirius. Il avait été effacé de la tapisserie par Walburga quand il avait apporté son aide à Sirius.

Theia observa Orion du coin de l'oeil. Il hocha la tête une fois, lui donnant la permission de se socialiser avec Alphard. Alphard n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était la future Lady Black, mais c'était un gentleman de Sang-pur. Les mêmes règles s'appliquent entre une femme fiancée se socialisant avec d'autres sorciers et un homme fiancé avec d'autres sorcières. Tout ceux qui n'étaient pas issus de la famille immédiate auraient besoin d'une permissions du fiancé.

"Je suis Theia Johnson," dit-elle, en prenant sa main avec sa main gauche, lui offrant un sourire.

"Quel est ton lien avec la famille Black ?" Demanda Alphard, curieux.

"Je suis la pupille de Melania," répondit-elle, se remémorant son nouveau passé. "Mon parrain est récemment décédé, et il a demandé à Melania de s'occuper de moi, jusqu'à ma majorité."

Alphard sourit. "Elle a un très grand coeur," dit-il.

Walburga était l'enfant préféré de ses parents. Son père avait pour objectif de la marier à Orion dans un avenir proche. Pollux Black désirait contrôler la famille Black alors qu'Irma Black rêvait des bijoux coûteux enfermés dans la voûte de Melania.

"Oui, j'ai remarqué cela," consentit Theia.

Theia discuta avec Alphard, apprenant à le connaître un peu mieux. Lucretia et Aries se joinrent à leurs conversations. Alphard commençait sa cinquième année et Aries débutait sa sixième année. Les deux étaient heureux d'apprendre que Theia entreraient à Poudlard au mois de Septembre, et ils l'encouragèrent à les rejoindre à Serpentard.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Alphard aperçut la bague de fiançailles familiale. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il pâlit avant que ses yeux ne se dirigent vers son second cousin. Theia le remarqua immédiatement.

"Orion a déjà donné sa permission," statua Theia. "J'ai reçu son autorisation avant de te serrer la main."

Alphard acquiesça, paraissant abasourdi par le choc. Agir familièrement avec un autre sorcier fiancé était un acte profondément mal vu et allait contre nombre de traditions.

"Et je t'en prie," ajouta rapidement Theia, "appelle moi Theia."

"Bien sûr," rétorqua Alphard, en se raclant légèrement la gorge. "Mes parents vont être hors d'eux," chuchota-t-il, ses yeux se tournant vers sa soeur. Ses rêves et ses plans d'être Lady Black pouvait disparaître. Il n'y avait _aucune chance_ qu'Orion choisisse Walburga plutôt que Theia. Et si il y avait une chance qu'il le fasse, Orion serait soit influencé par un filtre d'amour ou un idiot complet.

"Pas autant que mes parents," statua Lucretia, "quand ils apprendront la manière dont Walburga a traité Theia."

Alphard regarda une nouvelle fois sa soeur. Il le savait. Il savait que sa soeur était plutôt bien, mais elle était une sang-pur de _toutes les manières_ qui soi. Honnêtement, elle agissait comme un Malfoy.

Le silence tomba dans le groupe alors qu'ils regardaient Walburga s'accrocher au bras d'Orion. Le jeune homme tentait de se détacher d'elle, mais Walburga ne le laissait pas faire. Orion était trop poli pour faire une grande scène à la Réunion.

"Je pense que l'on devrait aller trouver mes parents," déclara Lucretia, attrapant le coude de Theia.

Les trois filles, s'en allèrent, Alphard les suivants derrière. C'était une chose trop intéressante pour la laisser passer, et Alphard voulait être sûr qu'Arcturus sache qu'il avait eût la permission de devenir ami avec Theia. Arcturus estimait la tradition.

Lorsque Melania remarqua sa fille, Theia et deux des enfants Black faire leur chemin vers elle, elle fit taire la conversation.

"C'est incroyable comme tu as grandis Lucretia," commença à dire Lycoris Black en observant sa nièce. Elle remarqua finalement les autres avec sa nièce. Elle reconnut Alphard et Aries, mais pas l'autre fille. Lycoris était une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux gris et à la peau pâle.

"Bonjour, Tante Lycoris," lui répondit Lucretia, en lâchant le coude de Theia afin d'enlacer sa tante.

Se tenant près de Melania et de Lycoris, il y avait Irma Black, Pheobe Black et Jessica Black. Chacune de ces femmes avait épousé un membre de la famille Black. Irma était la femme de Pollux. C'était une femme grande, un peu ronde, elle avait les cheveux noirs et de fins yeux noisettes. Phoebe Black était la seconde épouse de Scorpius Black. C'était une petite femme aux cheveux roux, aux yeux bleu et à la peau pâle. Jessica Black était la seconde femme de Castor Black. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, avec un corps régulier, les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons et un sourire sympathique.

"Lucretia," demanda Irma Black, "Qui est ton _amie_ ?" Ses yeux se rétrécirent en passant sur Theia.

Theia inspira profondément, et se força à ne _rien_ dire. Irma Black s'était adressée à Lucretia et pas à elle.

"Voici Theia Johnson," Lucretia répondit. "C'est –"

"C'est la pupille de Melania," la coupa Alphard. C'était grossier, mais il voulait voir la réaction de sa mère. Si elle savait que Theia était la fiancée de Orion, elle traiterait Theia avec hypocrisie.

* * *

Alors ? Oui, oui je sais, on a eût une petite partie de la rencontre Theia/Famille Black, mais le plus amusant reste à venir.

 **Thalia Alice Potter** , oui je le sais, ça a été précisé dès le début de la traduction, l'auteur à choisi de modifier l'histoire originale, notamment sur l'âge de Tom Jedusor. Un peu de tout **Luna Park** ;) Moi aussi **Mama-Milie ;)**

A la semaine prochaine !

Mione.P89


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour bonsoir ! Comment ça va ?

L'histoire originale appartient toujours à Eye Greater Than Three alors que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

 _Chapitre VIII_

Les yeux de Melania se rétrécirent en direction d'Alphard. Elle observa Theia, Aries et sa propre fille. Les trois filles arborait de petit sourire satisfait. Elles préparaient quelque chose.

"Que c'est aimable Melania, d'avoir amené _cette fille_ ," siffla Irma, en ignorant la présence de Theia. C'était impolis de parler de quelqu'un comme si il était absent. Dans la culture des sang-pur c'était l'une des choses les plus insultantes qu'une personne pouvait faire. Irma Black, et sa fille Walburga, ne se faisaient du mal qu'à elles-même.

Theia serra les poings avant de les desserrer. Elle _haïssait_ que l'on se réfère à elle comme à "cette fille", "la fille", ou à "fille". C'était comme cela que les Dursley s'adressaient à elle. Cela lui coûta énormément de pas réagir au comportement d'Irma.

"C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Theia," dit Jessica Black en tendant sa main en sa direction. "Je suis Jessica Black."

Theia tendit la main et serra celle de la femme. "Je suis Theia", répondit-elle, poliment.

Irma roula des yeux et grommela dans sa barbe. Phoebe Black avait clairement entendu car elle fixa la femme.

"Je suis Phoebe Black," rétorqua-t-elle en offrant sa main.

Theia pris la main offerte. "C'est un plaisir," ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant la main. "Sérieusement," souffla Irma, "vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si gentilles avec la fille."

Lycoris resta silencieuse. Elle avait observer la jeune femme, analysant ses réactions et ses manières. Elle fixa Irma durant un moment, lorsque finalement Theia bougea sa main droite, quelque chose attira l'attention de Lycoris. C'était une bague. Lycoris n'avait pas eût suffisamment de temps pour déterminer de quel type de bague il s'agissait, mais la bague avait un diamant.

Irma quitta le groupe quelques instants plus tard. Elle ne pouvait pas être vu en train de socialiser avec une sang-de-bourbe. Quand sa fille contrôlera la famille ,Walburga devrait remettre les traîtres à leur sang à leur place. Il n'y avait pas de place dans la famille Black pour les sang-de-bourbes, les amoureux des moldus, ou les traîtres à leur sang.

"Theia," dit Lycoris après qu'Irma soit partie, "pourrai-je voir votre main ?"

Theia offrit sa main droite à la femme, elle savait que c'était celle-là que la femme voulait voir.

Jessica et Phoebe se penchèrent pour observer le diamant de la bague. Les trois femmes reconnurent la bague de fiançaille de l'héritier.

"Orion a bon goût," statua Lycoris, examinant l'anneau sur le doigt de Theia.

"Vous devriez lui dire," rétorqua Theia avec un sourire. "Je pense qu'il sera heureux de l'apprendre." Theia savait qu'il était un peu nerveux de lui avoir donner cette bague en particulier.

Lycoris acquiesça. "Quand on était arrangée ces fiançailles ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il y a environ trois semaines," répondit Theia.

"Orion veut une union traditionnelle," expliqua Melania.

Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde, en dehors de Theia et Lucretia.

"J'espère être invitée à la céremonie,"ajouta Lycoris.

"Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?" demanda Phoebe. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir lu le nom de Theia dans une des lettres de ses enfants.

"Je viens juste d'être acceptée cette année à Poudlard," répondit Theia. "Orion et Lucretia pensent que je serais une Serdaigle, une Gryffondor ou une Serpentarde."

"Ma belle-fille, Vega est une Serdaigle," ajouta Jessica. "Elle en est préfète cette année."

"Laissons Orion avoir une Gryffondor," taquina Lycoris

Theia et la femme entretenurent un petite conversation, alors que Lucretia, Alphard et Aries intervenaient de temps à autre. A un moment de la discussion, Phoebe remarqua que Walburga s'accrochait au bras d'Orion.

"Avez-vous remarqué pour la cousine de votre promis ? L'interrogea Phoebe. C'était dégoûtant pour une jeune femme sang-pur d'agir si familièrement avec le fiancé d'une autre sorcière.

L'autre femme se tourna pour regarder.

"J'ai remarqué," ajouta Theia. "Elle a réagit comme sa mère lorsqu'elle a entendu mon nom, et elle n'a pas su remarquer les boutons de manchettes d'Orion."

Quand un sorcier est fiancé, il porte une paire de bouton de manchettes spéciale. La paire dépendait de l'occasion. L'aînée fronça les sourcils. Melania ferait son possible pour que Walburga soit justement punie. Son comportement était insultant.

Theia fut amené au loin par Aries et Lucretia pour rencontrer quelques un de leurs autres cousins alors qu'Alphard resta en retrait afin de discuter avec Melania. Parmi tout ce que Theia avait rencontré, elle avait une sincère préférence pour Virgo Black et Libra Rosier. Virgo était sous le tutorat de Cassiopeia, la mère d'Aries. Sa mère était décédée quand elle était enfant et depuis le second mariage de son père, elle était mise à l'écart car sa nouvelle épouse ne voulait pas de son ainée autour d'eux. Libra était la meilleure amie d'Aries et Virgo. Leur mères étaient proches, et elles avaient décidées de nommer leurs filles d'après les constellations du zodiaque.

Finalement, Theia percuta Pollux Black. Il était un petit peu plus agréable que sa femme et sa fille, mais de très peu. Il ne remarqua pas non plus l'anneau de fiançailles. Peu après leur rencontre, Arcturus se joinrent à eux.

"Arcturus, mon cher cousin," dit Pollux, tournant son attention vers le Lord de la famille Black, "devrions-nous discuter des termes du Mariage arrangé ?"

Les conversations autour d'eux se stoppèrent. Tout le monde attendait l'annonce du futur mariage d'Orion.

Arcturus fixa l'homme, les yeux rétrécis. Il lança un regard en direction de Theia et lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés. "Je n'en vois pas le besoin," répondit calmement Arcturus, "tout à déjà été décidé."

Une étincelle de joie apparut sur le visage de Pollux. "Excellent," déclara-t-il. "Nous devrions planifier un rendez-vous pour tout rendre officiel."

"Je n'en vois toujours pas le besoin," répéta Arcturus alors que Theia se tenait à ses côtés.

"C-Comment ça ?" demanda Pollux, l'air surpris. "Je pensais que nous avions convenu de l'Union entre Orion et Walburga."

"Ce ne sera pas possible," annonça Arcturus declared. "Ma femme et moi avons déjà finalisé les fiançailles d'Orion."

Pollux écarquilla les yeux et son visage devînt rouge. "Quelle traînée à volé Orion à ma fille ?" beugla-t-il, attirant l'attention de toute la salle, incluant ses enfants et sa femme. "Papa, de quoi parlez vous ?" demanda Walburga, tirant Orion près de son père et de Lord Black. Traînant derrière sa mère, se trouvait Alphard et Cygnus alors qu'ils se réunissaient afin de voir qu'elle était la source de toute cette agitation.

Pollux se tourna pour regarder sa fille. "Mon cousin, vient de m'annoncer qu'Orion était déjà promis à une autre."

Walburga écarquilla les yeux avant les rétrécir ? "Qui m'a _volé_ Orion ?"demanda-t-elle, piétinant du pied.

Dans la Salle de Bal, les gens stoppèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et ils commencèrent à faire davantage attention à la scène se produisant entre Lord Black son cousin, Pollux, Melania, Lycoris, Regulus (Ier) et Lucretia s'approchant près d'Arcturus et Theia. Orion se détacha avec force des griffes de Walburga. Il s'approcha de ses parents. "Bien !" demanda Pollux, regardant le Lord de leur famille. "Qui est la _putain_ ayant volé Orion de Walburga ?"

Orion regarda son père, demandant l'autorisation d'annoncer publiquement ses fiançailles et la cour qu'il faisait à Theia.

Arcturus acquiesça, posant sa main sur la taille de sa femme.

Orion fit un pas en avant. "Faîtes attention à la façon dont vous parlez," prévint-il , fixant Pollux. "Je ne tolèrerais pas que vous parliez ainsi de ma fiancée."

" _Je_ suis ta fiancée !" cria Walburga. " _Moi!_ Nos Grands-pères on approuvés notre Union."

"Quoi qu'il en soit," coupa Melania, "cela ne relevait pas de Sirius et Cygnus second de déterminer l'union de notre fils. Cette décision ne peut venir que de mon époux et moi.

Il y eût un instant de flottement, durant lequel Melania donna à son fils un petit sourire encourageant, alors que Theia fit un pas en avant au côté d'Orion.

"Moi, Orion Black, Troisième du nom, Héritier de la noble maison Black," annonça-t-il, "suis heureux de vous annoncer mes fiançailles avec Theia Lilium Johnson." Orion prit la main droite de Theia et la tendit, montrant l'anneau familiale.

La plupart des invités dans la salle de Bal se dispersaient en des murmures excités. C'était l'information que _tout le monde_ attendait ! Les fiançailles d'Orion Black était de _grandes nouvelles_.

Orion abaissa la main de Theia et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble.

Le visage de Walburga devint'(( rouge -rouge au point qu'elle s'alliait parfaitement aux cheveux roux des Weasley- alors qu'elle observait le couple. "Pourquoi choisirait tu cette _putain_ plutôt que moi ?" s'exclama-t-elle, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Orion fixa son cousin. Il n'avait _jamais_ compris _pourquoi_ son grand-père Sirius le second et son grand-père Cygnus le second avait pensé qu'une Union entre-eux serait une bonne idée.

"C'est une meilleure personne que tu ne l'est," répondit Lucretia, se tenant aux côtés de son frère. "Elle assistera parfaitement Orion dans son rôle de Lord !" Peu après la déclaration de Lucretia, Orion et Theia quittèrent la Villa Black et retournèrent à la maison Londonienne Black, à Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Alors alors ?

Merci à tous pour les commentaires... Je crois me rappeler que vous attendiez ce moment ? Et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ;) Ah et bien merci _Le Poison_ , je suis désolée des fautes que j'ai du laissé. L'inattention est maître mot chez moi en général...

Et bien à la semaine prochaine !

Mione.p89


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hey ! Tout le monde ? Comment ça va ? Alors, l'automne, pas trop brusque ? Bon,**

 **L'histoire originale est toujours la propriété de Eyes Greather than Three et de J.K Rowling**

 **Bonne Lecture**

 **AH OUI ! Très important, vu qu'il ne reste qu'une dizaine de chapitres à traduire, on passera maintenant à une fréquence d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... (Oui, je le reconnais j'ai pris du retard dans la traduction à cause des cours) Donc le prochain chapitre sera le 13 octobre.**

 **Et maintenant vraiment bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Chapitre IX_

Les jours suivant la réunion familiale de la famille Black, Grimmauld Place fut assaillie. De nombreux hiboux venaient à tout heure du jour. La plupart, concernaient les fiançailles d'Orion et Theia. Quelques un leurs présentaient leurs voeux de bonheurs, d'autres les maudissaient. Arcturus avait planifié des rendez-vous dans son bureau concernant Poudlard avec les autres administrateurs.

Theia, Orion, et Lucretia se préparaient pour Poudlard. Chacun d'eux reçu quelques hiboux de leurs amis et camarades, la plupart parlant encore une fois des fiançailles. Orion ignora la plupart, il répondit seulement à ses plus proches amis : Edward Nott et Anthony Greengrass. Theia fut surprise lorsqu'elle reçut des hiboux d'Aries Nott, Virgo Black et de Libra Rosier. Elles étaient excitées pour l'année à venir à Poudlard. Comme la plupart des Black, les trois étaient des Serpentardes.

 **...**

Le Premier Septembre, Theia se leva et déjeuna avec les Black, comme chaque matin. Aprys avoir déjeuné, il utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour aller à la Platforme Neuf trois-quart. Theia échangea des adieux avec Arcturus et Melania avant de monter dans le train, donnant quelques minutes supplémentaires à Orion et Lucretia avec leur parents.

Theia erra dans le Poudlard Express, cherchant un compartiment. Elle en trouva un grand à l'arrière du train. Elle rangea sa valise et pris un siège, attrapant l'un de ses livres en Fourchelangue. Elle avait commencé à chercher des Black capable de parler le Fourchelangue. A ce moment-là, elle pensa à garder ses projets de recherches pour les vacances d'hiver ou pour l'été suivant.

Environ vingts minutes passèrent avant qu'Orion et Lucretia ne rejoignent Theia. Orion s'assit à côté de Theia, alors que Lucretia s'assit face à eux. Peu de temps après, ils furent rejoint par Aries Nott, son cousin Edward Nott, Virgo Black, Libra Rosier, Anthony Greengrass et Peony Hazelwood, la meilleure amie de Lucretia. Avec l'arrivée de six personnes supplémentaires, le compartiment commençait à être exiguë. Il restait néanmoins une place libre pour la plus proche amie de Lucretia, Stephanie Bell.

Stephanie embarqua dans le train très peu de temps avant le départ à onze heures. Elle trouva ses amis, et se joînt au froupe dans le compartiment surpeuplé. Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard fut remplis de discussions et de rires. Ce fut très amusant, bien plus que ce que Theia pouvait se souvenir avoir déjà eût. Elle avait eût de bons moment dans le Poudlard Express avec Ron et Hermione -et Luna, Ginny, ainsi que Neville l'année passé- mais ce trajet fut le meilleur. Les gens ne s'arrêtaient pas pour la dévisager, il n'y avait pas de Drago Malfoy ou de Pansy Parkinson pour la trouver, ou aucune de ses choses habituelles. Theia pensa qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir une belle année- une année _normale_.

 **...**

Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Theia suivit les étudiants plus âgés en direction des calèches. Elle prit un moment pour observer les sombrals avant de monter dans la calèche derrière celle d'Aries. Anthony suivant derrière elle. Le trajet jusqu'au château passa rapidement, Theia regardait par la fenêtre alors qu'elle voyait peu à peu apparaître Poudlard.

Retourner dans le château lui donnait la sensation de rentrer à la maison, mais ce sentiment avait changé depuis sa cinquième année. En y réfléchissant, passer de Harri Potter à Theia Johnson avait peut-être mener à ce changement. Elle était toujours la même personne, mais Theia Johnson avait trouver une famille et un peu plus de normalité, deux choses qu'elle avait longtemps souhaité avoir en tant qu'Harri Potter, l'orpheline Fille-qui-a-Survécu, la fille célèbre pour avoir survécu la nuit ou ses parents moururent.

Alors qu'elle marchait à travers le Hall d'entrée, Theia fut accueilli par le Directeur adjoint, Alaric O'Riley, l'actuel directeur de Serdaigle et professeur de Défense Contre les forces du Mal. Alaric avait environ quarante-huit ans, les cheveux noirs relativement court, des lunettes, et des robes bleu marines.

"Miss Johnson, je suppose," demanda le Professeur O'Riley, étudiant la jeune fille du haut de ses lunettes. "S'îl-vous-plait, suivez moi."

Theia fit signe à ses nouveaux amis, avant de suivre le Directeur adjoint. Il la conduisit dans l'anti-chambre à côté de la Grande Salle où les premières années se rassembleront bientôt. Theia observa le Professeur O'Riley partir puis revenir avec un groupe de premières années avant de repartir. Quelques premières années fixèrent Theia, mais aucun d'eux ne fut suffisamment courageux pour lui poser une question. Dans le groupe, Theia reconnut deux ou trois Black. L'un d'eux, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux jade, sourit et offrit un petit signe de la main à Theia. Theia lui retourna le sourire.

Après un moment, le Professeur O'Riley revînt et escorta les nouveaux élèves à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il lança un regard à Theia avant de partir avec le groupe d'enfants. Il semblerait qu'elle serait réparti un peu plus tard. Theia arpenta l'anti-chambre à de nombreuses reprises. Elle était nerveuse, mais pas _vraiment_ pourquoi.

En tant qu'Harri, Theia avait été répartie six ans auparavant. Le moment plus angoissant fut lorsque le Choixpeau avait souhaité la mettre à Serpentard, après qu'elle eût appris que les mages noirs y avaient étés répartis, incluant l'homme ayant assassiné ses parents.

Peut-être que cette nervosité était lié à la possibilité qu'elle change de maison. Elle voulait aller à Serpentard cette fois. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle y serait mieux qu'à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor.

Theia cessa de piétiner et tenta d'attendre patiemment. Sa patience ne tînt pas longtemps avant que sa nervosité ne revienne. L'attente avant cette répartition fut pire que pour la première. Lors de la première, elle avait attendu dans la foule de première annés alors qu'elle attendait éloignée de tous cette fois-ci.

Environ vingts minutes plus tards, les portes s'ouvrirent. Inspirant profondèment, Theia leva les épaules avant de garder la tête haute afin de se diriger dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle marchait entre la table des Pouffsouffle et des Serdaigles, elle sentis chaque regards passer sur elle. Elle se força à garder le regard fixer sur le Professeur O'Riley l'attendant avec le Choixpeau devant la table des professeurs.

Elle s'arrêta en face du Professeur O'Riley, le directeur Armando Dippet se leva. Le Directeur était un vieil homme à la peau pâle, aux yeux bruns, les cheveux blanc éparses et une longue barbe blanche. Il portait un assortiment de robes noires.

"J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez l'arrivée de Miss Theia Johnson," annonça le Directeur Dippet. "Miss Johnson nous rejoint en tant qu'étudiante de sixième année. J'ose espérer que vous l'accueillerez tous à bras ouverts." Le Directeur se rassit et fit signe à Theia d'avancer pour être répartie.

Inspirant profondément, Theia avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau placé sur le haut de sa tête. Cette fois, le Choixpeau tenait bien mieux sur son crâne que lors de sa première année ou encore de sa deuxième année.

" _Interessant,"_ lui dit une voix familière. " _Vraiment très intéressant, Miss Johnson. Il semblerait que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré- plusieurs années dans le futur."_

Le chapeau fit une pause. " _Je vois que tu est une Gryffondor. Un très bon choix. Tu as bien fait. Mais la question demeure : Où dois-je te mettre ? Tu évoluerais bien dans chacune des maisons. Ta détermination à sauver Sirius est un trait convenant à Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle - du courage et de loyauté. Tu est incroyablement intelligente, digne de Serdaigle. Et tu est rusé -comme tu l'as montré lors de ta rencontre avec Walburga Black._ "Et nous revenons donc au même problème, où dois-je te répartir. Je dois dire que vous, Miss Potter, êtes d'une sacré difficulté," statua le Choixpeau _._

" _C'est Johnson, Theia Johnson_ ," corrigea-t-elle le Choixpeau. " _Je ne suis plus Harri Potter."_

" _Ah, mille excuse, Miss Johnson,"_ ajouta l'artefact, " _Maintenant, où dois-je te répartir ? Une préférence, Miss Johnson ?"_

" _Slytherin,_ " she replied.

" _Ah, mon choix original ,_ " statua-t-il avec joie. " _Cela montre, Miss Johnson, que j'ai toujours raison. Je te souhaite le meilleur à_ _ **SERPENTARD**_ !"

Theia sourit alors qu'elle retirait le Choixpeau et le tendit au Professeur O'Riley avant de rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Orion, Lucretia, leurs amis, et n'importe qui ayant du sang Black applaudirent. Anthony s'écarta d'Orion afin de lui laisser sa place, qu'elle prit avec un sourire.

Le banquet d'ouverture passa dans un brouillard de nourriture, de rire, de présentations et de conversations. Alors qu'elle mangeait, un grand nombre de sorcières et de sorciers remarquèrent l'anneau de fiançailles de l'Héritier. La rumeur des fiançailles d'Orion avec la nouvelle élève ferait le tour de l'école avant le matin.

Après la fin du banquet, le Directeur Dippet eût plusieurs annonces à faire. C'était les mêmes que d'habitude : Liste des objets, pas de sorts dans les couloirs, le couvre-feu. Il y en avait néanmoins quelques nouveaux : cours obligatoires d'Etude des Moldus pour _tous_ les étudiants élevés dans le monde magique et Étude du monde de la magie pour tous les étudiants élevés dans le monde moldu, plus de sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour les étudiants les plus âgés, et d'autres nouvelles arriveraient plus tard dans l'année.

Alors que le directeur terminait ses annonces, Theia fut abasourdi. Elle et Arcturus avaient discutés de beaucoup de ses choses, mais elle n'avait pas pensé, qu'il allait _réellement_ les mettre en place. C'était une pensée agréable, _vraiment_ agréable.

Parmi ses suggestions, il y avait eût l'Etude des Moldus et l'Etude du Monde Magique autan que les récompenses pour les étudiants. Ces récompenses incluaient plus de sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour les étudiants les plus âgés, un Bal de Yule (Le solstice d'hiver) avant les vacances d'hiver, et une forme de récompenses qui était simplement basé sur les points des maisons. Et, avec un peu d'espoir, cela aiderait à promouvoir l'unité inter-maison.

Theia savait d'expérience que les points d'une maison pouvait compter uniquement sur un groupe d'étudiants alors que les autres perdraient leurs points -comme lorsque Hermione et leurs aventures de fin d'année alors que les jumeaux Weasley et ses cours avec Rogue les avaient fait perdre temps de points. Espérons que cela puisse permettre au professeurs de différencier certains étudiants perdant beaucoup de points de ceux en gagnant. Cela pourrait même être un moyen de différencier les mauvais préfets -comme Ron et Malfoy- et permettre à un élève plus méritant d'accéder à ce rôle. Theia était impatiente de voir comment tout cela fonctionnerait.

 **...**

Après le festin, les étudiants se dispersèrent, Theia suivit Orion dans la chambre commune des Serpentards. Le mot de passe du moment, était _Fourchelangue_. Dans la salle commune, les étudiants les plus vieux se réunirent autour des fauteuils et des canapés. Orion s'assit près de la cheminée avec Anthony, Edward, sa soeur et d'autres membres de la famille Black plus âgés. Quand Walburga essaya de prendre le siège près d'Orion, elle fut rapidement repoussée et éloignée. Le siège à côté d'Orion appartenait à Theia, comme si c'était sa future place. Alors que Theia prenait place, elle examina les serpentards autour d'elle. Elle en reconnut quelques uns, incluant Abraxas Malfoy et _Tom Jedusor._

Les yeux de Theia se rétrécirent quand elle prit place près de Tom Jedusor. Il était entouré par ses camarades, ayant clairement la place de leader. Ses yeux sombres trainèrent sur Orion et ses alliés. Même si ils étaient en quatrième année, Tom Jedusor était avide de pouvoir. Theia détourna rapidement le regard. Elle ne voulait pas être prise en train de le fixer.

"Orion, pourquoi as-tu choisi cette _sang-de-bourbe_ ?" demanda la quatrième année à la gauche de Tom. Elle était petite, avait des cheveux noirs tirés en une queue de cheval, ricanant sur ses traits pointus.

Theia se tourna pour étudier la fille. Ses traits pointus lui rappelaient Draco Malfoy, même le ricanement. Cela devait être Druella Rosier, la grand-mère de Malfoy du côté Black de la famille.

" _Une sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard !_ " siffla une voix. Même si cela sonnait Anglais, elle savait que c'était du Fourchelangue, cela lui donna une idée. Elle vit Tom Jedusor sourire d'un air satisfait.

Un sourire satisfait traversa ses lèvres quand elle trouva le portrait. C'était une jeune femme avec trois serpents. Elle plaça sa main sur le bras d'Orion, attirant son attention avant de subtilement montrer le portrait.

Orion sourit d'un air satisfait avant de légèrement hocher la tête. Oui, ce sera parfait. Theia pourrait prétendre être l'héritière de Serpentard.

" _Prenez-garde à la manière dont vous parlez, quelqu'un pourrait vous surprendre,_ " dit Theia, ses yeux se rétrécissant envers le portrait. La salle commune devînt silencieuse, et Tom Jedusor cessa de sourire d'un air satisfait.

" _Une parleuse !_ " sifflèrent les trois serpents dans le portrait de la jeune femme se tournant pour fixer Theia de ses petits yeux gris.

"Druella, J'écrirais à notre grand-père à propos de cela," statua Libra Rosier en croisant les bras. Alors que Libra n'était pas de la lignée principale, Grand-père Evan la préférait à la plupart de ses cousins., incluant Druella, la fille de l'aîné.

Druella pâlit légèrement, se perdant dans la foule. Grand-père Evan ne sera pas plaisant avec elle. L'homme, Lord Rosier, avait tenté d'établir une alliance solide avec la famille Black, depuis deux générations. Son insulte envers Theia Johnson et Orion pourrait nuire au travail acharné de son grand-père. Elle savait que son grand-père avait essayé d'arranger un mariage entre l'un de ses petits-enfants et quelqu'un de la famille Black. Druella savait qu'elle avait était considérée comme une épouse potentielle pour Cygnus ou Alphard, les cousins de Lord Black.

Libra croisa les bras. Elle n'autoriseraient pas ses proches -ou quiconque- parler ainsi à son futur Lord et sa future Lady de cette façon, et spécialement depuis que Theia était devenue l'une de ses proches amies. Libra espéraient qu'elle pourrait se marier dans la famille Black et prendre le nom Black. Elle s'était toujours davantage sentie Black que Rosier.

Les chuchotement éclatèrent dans des petits groupes.

Theia remarqua que Jedusor la fixait. Il y avait quelques choses dans ces yeux sombres qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle avait un débat intérieur sur si elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Elle était habitué à gérer les problèmes par elle-même, mais elle _avait_ des alliés pour l'aider maintenant -Melania, Arcturus, Orion, Lucretia, un nombre important de Black - et elle n' _était plus obligée_ de tout gérer seule. Elle préviendrait quelqu'un à propos de Jedusor, probablement l'une des trois cousine dans son année -Aries, Virgo et Libra.

"Allons-y," murmura Aries Black, posant une main sur l'épaule de Theia, "allons dans les dortoirs."

Theia acquiesça. Elle se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Orion avant de suivre ses nouvelles amies dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Elle rougit un peu. Malgré leur fiançailles, ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés. Et quand ils le feraient, ce serait la première fois. Theia le reconnaissait, elle en rêvait -et tombait amoureuse d'Orion.

* * *

 **Alors ? Merci beaucoup Mama-milie, Luna park et adenoide de suivre cette histoire depuis aussi longtemps, je suppose que oui, vous allez rester sur votre faim, mais Walburga reviendra régulièrement ;) Ahaha, la paix, que Theia soit Harri ou non, il n'y aura jamais vraiment de totale paix pour elle et son entourage.**

 **Donc, on se dit à dans deux semaines !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mione.P89**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir ! Alors ? Comment tout le monde va ? J'avais totalement oublier que je devais publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ...**

 **Bon, comme j'ai dû le dire la fois précédente, nous ne nous reverrons que toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant.**

 **Donc, l'histoire est toujours la propriété de Eyes Greater Than Three et de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Wish Upon a Star**

 _Partie II: Sixième année, partie 2_

Le matin suivant, nombre de Serpentard regardaient intensément Theia Johnson. Personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle avant sa répartition. Elle avait un nom de famille de Sang-de-bourbe, elle parlait le Fourchelangue, agissait comme une sang-pure, et était fiancée à Orion Black. Elle était un mystère.

Parmi ceux l'observant, il y avait Tom Jedusor. Il voulait en savoir davantage sur elle. Les autres Serpentard pensaient qu'elle était l'Héritière de Salazar Serpentard car elle parlait le Fourchelangue. Personne à Serpentard ne savait que Tom pouvait également le parler. Il gardait secrète cette capacité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fait Préfet l'année prochaine. Entre le rang de Préfet et sa capacité à parler le Fourchelangue, il serait devenu le nouveau leader de Serpentard, remplaçant Orion Black.

Mais Theia Johnson avait ruiné ça - _absolument_ tout.

Alors qu'il la regardait, Tom commença à se sentir obsédé par elle. Il avait _besoin_ de tout savoir à propos d'elle. Sa présence à Serpentard ruinait tous ses plans.

Les yeux rétrécis, Tom observa Theia quittant la salle commune avec Orion Black, ses amis, et les cousins Black de sixième année -Virgo Black, Libra Rosier et Aries Nott. Ce groupe ne changera pas jusqu'à la remise de diplôme, à ce moment-là le leadership tomberait au main de Lucretia Black par défaut car elle était la soeur d'Orion et à membre de la branche _principale_ des Black.

A moins que quelque chose puisse être fait, Tom aura besoin de faire quelque chose, mais il aurait besoin d'étudier davantage sa proie.

 **...**

Theia était moins impressionnée par le directeur de Serpentard, Horace Slughorn. Il était un jeune homme à la moustache blonde et au corps large. Pendant qu'il distribuait les emplois du temps, Theia remarqua que l'homme avait des préférences dans ses élèves. Elle fut fière de ne pas être l'un de ceux là.

Quand il passa à Theia et ses amis, il leur donna simplement leurs emplois du temps avec un minimum de discussion avant de se déplacer vers le groupe suivant, où il se concentra dans des conversation plus longue.

"Ils sont membres du Club de Slug," chuchota Aries Nott, d'une voix dégoûtée.

"C'est un club fait des étudiants favoris de Sluggy," expliqua Libra Rosier, en roulant des yeux.

"A la base" ajouta Virgo, "les étudiants favoris de Sluggy sont ceux dont il pense qu'il ont un grand avenir devant eux."

Theia acquiesça. Cela ne sonnait pas comme quelque chose pouvant l'intéresser. En tant que professeur, Slughorn devrait encourager tous ses étudiants au lieu de se concentrer uniquement sur certains d'entre eux.

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait, se notant mentalement, ceux que Slughorn avait sélectionné. Theia connaissait les plus brillants de cette génération, et d'aussi loin les espoirs de Slughorn seraient faussés.

"Comparons nos emplois du temps," proposa Theia, changeant de sujet. Baissant les yeux vers le sien, elle en fut satisfaite. Elle ne prenait que sept classes : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphoses, Runes anciennes, Arithmancie, Potions, Sortilège, et Etude de la Magie.

Les quatre filles parlèrent durant qu'elles comparaient leurs emplois du temps. Elles avaient deux classes ensemble : Défense et Sortilèges. Autrement dit, Theia partageait Runes Anciennes et Arithmancie avec Aries, Potions avec Libra et Virgo, et Métamorphose avec Virgo. Theia était le seul membre du groupe ayant prit étude du Monde Magique alors que les autres prenait Etude des Moldus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Orion, Edward et Anthony se joinrent à elles avec leurs emplois du temps. Orion et Anthony rejoinrent les filles en Défense et en Sortilège. Edward et Orion rejoignaient Theia en métamorphose et en Potions alors qu'Anthony se joignait à elle en Runes anciennes et en Arithmancie.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devrions prendre Etude des Moldus," dit Edward Nott, attrapant un toast. "D'ailleurs de qui vient cette idée ?"

D'autres acquièscèrent.

"Lord Black," répondit Theia, attirant l'attention du groupe et de plusieurs Serpentards autour.

"Mais pourquoi ?" se plaint une fille de cinquième année aux cheveux noirs et en nez en tire-bouchon.

Theia fixa la jeune fille. Elle devait être liée à Pansy Parkinson. Leurs nez étaient pratiquement les même. "Il as vu mes résultats aux B.U.S.E," expliqua-t-elle. "J'ai eût un optimal."

Quelques Serpentard murmuraient quelques choses à propos d'une _traîtresse à son sang_ et _d'amoureuse des moldus_ , mais elle l'ignora.

"Le test est si facile qu'un moldu de cinq ans pourrait le réussir," Ajouta Theia. "Le vieux livre - _L'expérience Moldu_ \- est horriblement obsolète. Il mentionne à peine l'électricité."

Theia fit une pause pour un court instant, "Et n'oubliez pas que les nés-moldus et les étudiants élevés dans le monde Moldu prennent maintenant l'Étude du Monde de la Magique."

Les Serpentards s'éparpillèrent dans des conversations. Plusieurs sang-purs étaient heureux d'apprendre que les nés-moldus et les étudiants élevés dans le monde moldu apprenaient leurs coutumes et leurs traditions, mais ils étaient loins d'être heureux à propos de l'Étude des Moldus.

"Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi," commenta une fille de sixième année aux cheveux blonds pâles, les yeux verts et aux visage rond. Theia la recognut comme Athena Malfoy. Elle épouserait un jour un né-moldu appelé Ryan Chase, et aurait une carrière prometteuse dans la Potion avant sa mort par les mains des Mangemorts. Certains pensaient qu'elle avait été tuée par son neveu, Lucius Malfoy.

Theia réfléchit un moment. "Cela t'intéresserait-t-il de savoir que le monde de la mode moldue vaut plusieurs millions de livres, d'un niveau mondiale."

Cela attira l'attention de plusieurs étudiantes.

"Les designers moldus sortent de nouveaux vêtements chaque année," expliqua Theia, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ses informations venaient des années 1990, mais l'industrie de la Mode était ancienne. "Il y a de nouvelles tendances et de nouveaux styles."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Athena, ses yeux verts s'élargirent de curiosité.

Theia acquiesça. "Je peux obtenir des magazines de mode pour vous les montrez," offra-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un mag-azine ? " demanda une septième année aux cheveux bruns, le visage gras et de larges dents.

"Magazine," corrigea Theia. "C'est un petit livre plein d'images et de publicités -mais aucunes des images ne bougent," expliqua-t-elle. Elle pourrait créer une potion faisant bouger les images moldus.

"Tu le pourrais, s'il-te-plait ?" demanda Athena avec l'assentiment de plusieurs autres filles.

"Bien sûr," accordit Theia. Avec un peu d'espoir, Izzi ne lui en voudrait pas de faire quelques erreurs pour elles.

Les conversations se propagèrent avec excitement.

"Tu nous aideras pour nos devoirs ?" proposa Aries.

"Pas de problème," répondit Theia.

Theia quitta la table un peu plus tard. Elle prit son emploi du temps et redescendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Son premier cours ne commençait que dans deux heures.

 **...**

La première semaine de classe passa rapidement. Theia assista à chacune de ses classes, impressionnant ses professeurs avec son savoir, elle rendit chacun de ses devoirs en temps et en heures.

C'était étrange d'être de retour à Poudlard sans Ron et Hermione. Ils lui manquaient, mais Harri Potter ne lui manquait pas. Elle était heureuse d'être Theia Johnson. Être à Poudlard avec Orion, Lucretia, et les cousins Black était intéressant. Libra, Aries, et Virgo étaient d'excellentes camarades de chambres et amies. Elles étaient bien meilleurs que ne l'avait été Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

Theia trouva la politique de Serpentard, intéressant. Si Orion était le Roi de Serpentard, elle était la Reine de Serpentard. Theia n'était pas vraiment sûre de qui le prince et la princesse étaient, mais elle prête à parier que Lucretia était la Princesse de Serpentard. L'identité du Prince était un mystère.

Comme Theia était la Reine, tous les Serpentard la traitait avec respect. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que tous l'appréciaient. Son expérience en tant qu'Harri Potter avec les médias et les gens était instable. Les gens disaient et agissaient d'une façon en face d'elle, et d'une autre dans son dos. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas différent.

Rien de cela n'avait de réelle importance. Theia savait qui étaient ses alliés, et elle avait une idée de qui étaient ses ennemis.

Le haut de la liste de ses ennemis incluait Walburga Black et Tom Jedusor. Le dégoût de Walburga envers elle n'était pas un secret, Walburga n'essayait même pas de s'en cacher. Tom Jedusor la surveillait de près, et Theia savait quand ses yeux étaient sur elle. Elle connaissait suffisamment Lord Voldemort pour connaître Tom Jedusor. Tom Jedusor était jeune, et il n'avait pas l'expérience de Voldemort, le rendant facile à surveiller.

Le reste de la liste était fait de leurs alliés. Jedusor était le leader des quatrième années et un bon nombre de troisième années le suivaient également. Walburga n'avaient que peu d'alliés. La plupart des étudiants se rangeait du côté d'Orion, ils savaient le pouvoir qu'il exercerait en tant que Lord Black. Étrangement, Cygnus restait neutre, ne se rangeant ni aux côtés de sa soeur ou de son cousin.

* * *

Alors ? Des retours ? Des fautes d'orthographes ? N'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Je vois que le cas Tom Jedusor vous passionnes... Je ne peux rien vous dire à ce sujet ;) Merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews.

A dans deux semaines.

Mione.p89


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour bonjour, oui je publie ce chapitre un peu en avance. Mais demain, je pourrais difficilement publier un chapitre, donc voilà où nous en sommes.**

 **L'histoire appartient toujours à Eyes Greater Than Three et J.K Rowling**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Wish Upon a Star**

 _Chapitre 11_

Le mois de Septembre passa rapidement. Theia continuait de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Si elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de son année, mais elle en était proche. Elle connaissait les diverses sujets, elle faisait assidûment ses devoirs , et aidait les autres élèves.

Theia savait qu'elle en devait beaucoup à Hermione. Son amie lui avait enseigner à faire de son mieux en classe et de faire son travail en temps et en heure. Cela prit un long moment à Hermione pour briser les mauvaises habitudes de Theia. Les Dursley n'avaient pas voulu qu'elle fasse mieux que leur fils, et si ça lui arrivait, ils lui faisait vivre un enfer.

Theia se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait la plupart de ses classes. Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal était toujours sa spécialité, et l'une de ses classes favorite. Le Professeur O'Riley connaissait son sujet, et il en était passionner. Alors que Theia n'avait jamais eût le professeur O'Riley, elle pouvait aisément voir la différence avec un même professeur en continu. Le Professor O'Riley commença l'année avec des révisions avant de démarrer sur le nouveau programme.

Les Runes anciennes et l'Arithmancie étaient d'incroyables classes. Theia s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir pris ses cours avant. Elle partageait ses deux classes avec Aries. Elle savait qu'Aries avait une importante carrière devant elle, sa passion et ses compétences étaient claires pour ses seize ans.

Les cours de sortilèges n'étaient pas les mêmes sans le Professeur Flitwick, mais le Professeur Addams connaissait son sujet et était une bonne instructrice. En parlant de Flitwick, Theia voulait le voir. Si elle s'en souvenait correctement, il était un très bon duelliste dans sa jeunesse.

Les cours de Potions étaient une expérience différente sans le Professeur Rogue respirant dans sa nuque. Apparemment, Theia était décente en Potion. Alors qu'elle trouvait la matière plus intéressante, Theia haïssait toujours le professeur. Le Professeur Slughorn n'avait même pas essayer de cacher son favoritisme. Il allait même jusqu'à decerner des points pour avoir "correctement couper" ou pour "donner un coup de main" à ses étudiants favoris, tous étaient membre du Club de Slug. Si un autre étudiant faisait de même, il était ignoré.

Theia ne savait pas trop quoi penser des cours de Métamorphoses avec le Professeur Dumbledore. C'était différent. Le Professeur Dumbledore était un bon professeur mais il favorisait sa propre maison, Gryffondor. Dumbledore n'était pas aussi flagrant que le professeur rogue, mais c'était évident.

L'Etude de la Magie était une classe intéressante. Le Professeur Caldwell connaissait son sujet, et elle avait beaucoup à apprendre à chaque classe. Pour la majorité, Theia en savait une partie grâce à la bibliothèque Black et à ses leçons avec Melania durant l'été.

Theia prit des notes sur les avantages et les inconvénients dans chacunes des classes, et elle envoya ses observations à Arcturus. Il y avait des choses qu'il pourrait améliorer avec l'aide du conseil d'administration : comme notifier les parents ou les gardiens quand un étudiant reçevait une heure de colle avec qui et pour quelles raisons: et publier une liste des points obtenus ou perdus par chaque étudiants ainsi que les raisons.

 **...**

Les Serpentards étaient partagés dans leurs avis concernant les cours d'Etude des moldus. Theia ne savait pas ce que la plupart des Serpentard pensaient, à moins qu'ils ne partagent leurs opinions au milieu de la salle commune comme le faisait Walburga Black.

Toujours suprémaciste des sang-purs, Walburga pensait que ce cours était une perte de temps et que la matière était inutile. Elle faisait parti des nombreux Serpentard séchant ce cours. Ses présences ou plutôt ses absences, serait notifiées dans son dossier et ses notes.

La notation serait également comprise dans les changements qu'Arcturus amenait. Le système de notation serait le même avec les Trolls et les Efforts Exceptionnels. Une note prendrait ainsi en compte les devoirs et les Tests. Elles incluraient maintenant la présence et l'implication en classe. Réussir son année requierait ainsi plus que du travail et des devoirs décents.

Parmi son groupe d'amis, l'Etude des Moldus avait du succès. Les Sang-purs et les étudiants élevés dans le monde magique, était surpris de toutes ces avancées dans le monde moldu. Ils avaient des système de radios sans fils et des calèches sans chevaux appelés automobiles. Ces avancements leurs paraissaient hallucinant.

Virgo, Aries, et Libra posèrent de nombreuses questions à Theia à propos de tout, allant des stylos au voitures au plus grandes villes Moldues. Theia répondit aux questions du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle n'en s'avait pas énormèment sur les grandes villes moldues de cette époque. La majorité des pays Européen était dans l'engrenage de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Si Theia s'en souvenait correctement, ça commencerait bientôt -si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

En plus des magazines, Theia aurait besoin de demander à Izzi de prendre quelques journaux moldus.

 **...**

Septembre se transforma en un Octobre pluvieux et froid. Theia s'ajustait à sa vie chez les Serpentard. Elle se débrouillait bien en classe, et elle se faisait des amis. Avoir plus de deux amis proches lui semblait surréelle.

En grandissant, Theia n'avait pas eût d'amis. Dudley et son gang effrayaient tout ceux voulant s'approcher d'elle alors que Petunia et Vernon prévenaient les parents. Quand elle alla à Poudlard, elle avait eût Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Tandis qu'elle avait eût d'autre amis, comme Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat, mais ses plus proches amis restaient Ron et Hermione.

Maintenant, Theia avait Orion et Lucretia. Elle était proche des deux, Orion était son fiancé et Lucretia était comme sa petite soeur. Lucretia et Theia partagaient de nombreux secrets. La plupart concernaient leurs relations et leurs opinions. Par exemple, Lucretia débattait de ce qu'elle pouvait offrir à Ignatius Prewett pour leur 1 an de relation.

En plus de cela, Theai avait Aries, Libra, etVirgo. Parmi les trois cousines, Theia était plus proche d'Aries Nott. Elles étaient suffisamment proche pour que Theia sache qu'Aries se considérait davantage comme une Black qu'une Nott, et qu'elle voulait se marier dans la famille Black. C'était une envie qu'elle partageait avec Libra Rosier. Sachant cela, Theia essayait de penser à quelqu'un à épouser pour chaqu'une des filles. Theia pensait qu'Alphard Black pourrait être un bon choix pour Aries. Elle avait simplement besoin de décider la manière dont elle aborderait le sujet avec Alphard, Aries et Arcturus. Theia voulait offrir un meilleur futur à Alphard. Elle se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais été marié ou fiancé, et que Sirius était l'un de ses neveux favoris. Aries méritait un meilleur futur.

 **...**

Quand Samhain vînt, Theia assista à ses cours avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Les dortoirs de Serpentard étaient ensorcelés afin que les autres étudiants ne puissent y avoir accès. Si ce n'était pas leurs dortoirs, ils le pourraient pas y entrer. Ces sorts donnaient l'esprit tranquille à Theia. Elle savait que Walburga ne pourrait pas entrer dans sa chambre et toucher à ses affaires.

Dans son dortoir, Theia retira son uniforme et enfila une robe casuel bleu sombre. Voulant garder l'esprit calme, elle attrapa quelques-uns de ses livres copiés. C'était le moment idéal pour commencer ses recherches dans la Famille Black et le Fourchelangue. Il y avait _tant_ à apprendre.

Theia ne savait pas combien de temps passa avant que ses camarades de chambres ne la rejoignent. didn't know how much time passed before her roommates returned. Un air soulagé prit place sur le visage de Virgo quand elle vit Theia assise sur son lit.

"Tu est là," dit Virgo. "Orion et Lucretia te cherchent." Elle déposa son sac sur son lit et se tourna pour regarder Theia.

"Tout va bien ?"demanda Libra, fixant son amie.

"J'irais mieux demain," répondit Theia. "Je n'aime pas Samhain."

Les trois cousines partagèrent un regard. Aucune d'elle n'en savait la raison. Heureusement, Orion et Lucretia savait.

"Orion veut te parler," expliqua Aries.

Theia leva les yeux de son livre. Elle acquiesça, marquant sa page. Sans aucun mots, Thei se leva de son lit et pris la direction de la salle commune.

Orion était assis dans la salle commune aux côtés d'Edward et d'Anthony. Quand elle mis le pied dans la salle commune, Theia sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser. Se tournant, elle vit Tom Jedusor la fixer. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'elle tournait de nouveau son attention vers Orion.

Inspirant profondèment, Theia fonça vers Orion, Edward et Anthony. A sa vue, Edward se décala de la gauche d'Orion, laissant la place à Theia. Elle s'assit, et s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Orion

Orion fronça les sourcils, analysant sa fiancée. Theia paraissait épuisée avec de larges cercles noirs sous les yeux. Pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas ? Était-elle inquiète à propos de quelque chose ? Orion se tortura l'esprit. Il se rappelait qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de Samhain dans le passé de Theia.

Cela lui prit un moment, les yeux d'Orion s'écarquillèrent quand il se rappela. C'était le jour où les parents de Theia étaient morts, tués parVoldemort. C'était la nuit où elle était devenue célèbre pour avoir survécue la nuit durant laquelle ses parents avaient étés assassinés.

"Comment vas-tu ?" chuchota Orion, en se penchant sur Theia. Ses yeux gris paraissaient vraiment concernés.

Haussant les épaules, Theia baissa les yeux en direction de ses jambes. Elle ne savait pas comment transformer ses sentiments en mots. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité à l'âge de six ans, Theia n'aimait pas Halloween. Petunia et Vernon avait été tout heureux de lui apprendre que ses parents étaient morts à Halloween. Bien sûr, l'histoire était très éloignée de la vérité : James et Lily Potter avaient causés un accident de voiture sous l'influence de l'alcool, tuant une autre famille et laissant Theia comme unique survivante.

Orion fronça les sourcils, mais sans aucun mots, il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Theia.

Theia resta silencieuse alors qu'Orion retourna à sa conversation avec Anthony et Edward. De temps en temps, l'un des trois regardait Theia avait inquiétude.

"C'est l'heure du banquet," annonça Libra en rejoignant le groupe.

Edward et Anthony se levèrent.

"Je passe mon tour," annonça Orion, serrant encore plus son bras autour de Theia.

"Bien," dit Libra, l'air inquiète.

Heureusement, Orion aiderait Theia avec ce qui lui arrivait.

Orion et Theia restèrent sur le canapé en regardant leur groupe d'amis quitter la salle commune avec beaucoup d'autres étudiants.

Sortant sa baguette, Orion jeta quelques sorts d'intimité. Orion ne voulait pas risquer que qui que ce soit entendent leur conversation. Ce n'était l'affaire de personne. C'était entre Theia et lui -et ses parents par extension.

"A quoi tu penses ?" demanda Orion, d'une voix douce.

"Tout et rien," chuchota Theia avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle ne savait pas comment le décrire. A un moment elle s'était demandé ce que sa vie aurait pu être si ses parents avaient survécu et l'instant d'après elle s'en voulait. Elle avait une famille, maintenant. Elle avait Orion, Lucretia, Melania et Arcturus. Son futur lui était promis avec Orion - Sirius, Regulus et d'autres enfants.

Un froncement de sourcils grandit sur le visage d'Orion. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à une réponse comme celle-là.

Theia soupira. "J'ai commencer à détester Halloween quand j'avais six ans," murmura-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas de bon souvenir avec Halloween."

Orion resta silencieuse, écoutant simplement sa fiancée commença à parler. Il n'en savait pas énormément sur le passé d'Harri Potter. Et pour être honnête, il n'avait plus besoin de savoir maintenant. Tout ce qui lui importait était sa place dans la vie de Theia.

Theia commença à se remémorer ses différents souvenirs d'Halloween. Elle n'était pas autoriser à aller faire "un bonbon ou un sort" quand elle était enfant - Orion ne connaissait rien de cette coutume. Ses proches étaient tout heureux de lui rappeler la mort de ses parents - _leur_ versions des évènements, pas la vérité. Ses années à Poudlard donnèrent des cheveux gris à Orion : un troll en première année, la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année, un criminel s'introduisant dans la tour de Gryffondor durant sa troisième année, forcée à participer à un tournoi mortel durant sa quatrième année, et des cauchemars récurrent dans sa cinquième année.

Quand Theia fut épuiser de parler, elle enroula ses jambes sous son corps et elle posa sa tête sur le torse d'Orion.

Orion resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux mots de Theia. Comment pouvait-il la réconforter ? Quand il était plus jeune, sa mère lui frottait le dos et elle lui raconterait de belles choses qui lui feront oublier ses problèmes. Donc, Orion commença à bouger sa main de bas en haut sur le bras de Theia.

"Samhain est un jour pour se rappeler les morts," chuchota Orion. "Souviens toi que tes parents tes parents t'aimaient. Ils t'aimaient _tellement_. Il t'aimaient suffisamment pour s'assurer que tu survives."

Ecoutant Orion, Theia sentit quelque chose glisser sur ses épaules. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à propos de la prophétie, Theia se blâmait pour la mort de ses parents. Alors qu'Orion n'avait jamais rencontré ses parents, écouter Orion lui donnait paix et sérénité.

Le Silence tomba dans le couple. Theia se repositionna afin que sa tête repose sur l'épaule d'Orion. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant relaxer pour la première fois ce jour-là -depuis plusieurs jours en réalité.

 **...**

Cette nuit apporta un changement dans la relation entre Theia et Orion. Elle devînt plus intime, à la fois émotionellement et physiquement. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Orion et Theia se touchaient en quelque sorte, que ce soit en se tenant la main sous la table de la Grande Salle ou en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre dans la salle commune.

Ils se racontaient des secrets où des choses personnelles. Theia parla à Orion des nombreuses prédictions sur sa mort que Trelawney avait faites, selon lesquelles ses enfants mourraient jeunes. Theia rêvait d'avoir sa propre famille. Cela évoluait avec le temps, dans son enfance c'était quelqu'un venant la sauver des Dursley, et récemment c'était un mari et des enfant.

Orion partagea à son tour sa peur d'avoir à épouser sa cousine, Walburga. En grandissant, ils s'étaient bien entendus. Ils furent amis. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, tout changea -spécialement, Walburga avait changée. Elle passa d'une sympathique jeune fille à une fille haineuse. En ce qui concernait Walburga, Orion lui appartenait...

* * *

 **Désolée pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes... Il ne reste que 9 chapitres avant d'avoir totalement rattrapé l'histoire originale. J'espère qu'entre temps de nouveaux chapitres seront publier.**

 **Merci pour toutes ces reviews !**

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Mione.p89**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Alors effectivement, ça fait très longtemps. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, j'ai juste eût davantage de mal à conjuguer ma vie personnelle, mes autres fictions et la traduction... Bref, Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2019 (avec quatre mois de retard évidemment), mais aussi de joyeuses fêtes de pâques !**

 **L'histoire est toujours la propriété Eyes Greater Than Three et de J.K Rowling**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Wish Upon a Star**

 _Chapitre 12_

Le second week-end de Novembre fut marqué par le premier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. Il y aurait un autre de ces week-end en décembre, peu de temps avant les vacances d'hiver. Theia avait passer plusieurs jours à se demander si elle devait ou ne devait pas demander à Orion de l'y accompagner, ou si elle devait attendre et voir si Orion allait le lui proposer. Pour être honnête, Theia ne savait pas _vraiment_ comment ça se faisait habituellement. Elle n'avait jamais eût de rendez-vous, si l'on ne comptait pas le Bal du Solstice d'hiver qu'elle avait passé avec Dean Thomas. Personnellement, elle ne comptait pas ce Bal comme un rendez-vous, c'était davantage un événement requis pour le tournois des Trois-sorciers.

 **...**

"Johnson," appela quelqu'un au moment ou Theia entra dans la salle commune un lundi matin.

Regardant autour d'elle, Theia remarqua Tom Jedusor faisant son chemin dans sa direction. Un frisson d'effroi s'empara d'elle. Que voulait-il ? Tous ce qu'il faisait était de la _fixer_.

"Oui, Jedusor ?" lui répondit Theia, sa main se serrant autour de sa baguette.

"Viens à Pré-au-Lard avec moi," demanda-t-il.

Theia leva un sourcil. Il savait -comme _tout_ les autres Serpentard- qu'elle était fiancée à Orion. Et ses action étaient une _sérieuse_ infraction dans les coutumes sorcier n'accompagnait pas la fiancée d'un autre sorcier n'importe où sans permission. Theia savait comment gérer cette situation comme une Serpentard.

"Qu'en dit Orion ?" lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Les yeux de Jedusor se rétrécirent.

"Désolé Jedusor," ajouta Theia, "mais sans l'accord d'Orion, je n'irais _nulle part_ avec toi." Elle se tourna afin de repartir quand Jedusor lui attrapa le bras.

"Est-ce qu'il te contrôle ?" l'interrogea Jedusor. "Je ne te contrôlerai jamais de cette façon." Tous allait dans le bon sens pour Theia. Alors que Jedusor était un Serpentard et supportait la suprématie sang-pur, il n'en comprenait pas les coutumes et la culture faisant partie de cette société.

"Cela montre à quel point tu en sais Jedusor, sur les coutumes sang-purs," répliqua Theia. "Maintenant lâches-moi."

"Tu l'as entendu," ajouta Virgo Black en s'approchant d'eux. Ses yeux étaient rétrécis et sa baguette était levée.

Jedusor regarda Virgo puis Theia avant de relâcher le bras de Theia.

Au moment où elle fut libéré, Virgo fit un pas en avant et escorta Theia loin de Jedusor et en dehors de la salle commune. Alors qu'elles marchaient, Virgo lança un regard par dessus son épaule, observant Jedusor.

"Je ne savais pas que Jedusor pouvait être aussi effrayant," annonça Virgo, une fois qu'elles avaient quittées la salle commune.

"Il a toujours été comme ça," répondit Theia, en secouant la tête, "une fois qu'il est obsédé par quelque chose"

Les yeux de Virgo se rétrécirent face au commentaire. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Theia en parlait. C'était comme si elle connaissait Jedusor. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Theia était une nouvelle élève, et Jedusor se croyait être le Prince de Serpentard.

"Depuis combien de temps est-il obsédé par toi ?" demanda Virgo en fronçant les sourcils. "Depuis toujours," murmura Theia.

Acquiesçant, Virgo se jura de garder un oeil sur Jedusor. Elle aurait besoin dans parler à Orion, mais elle laisserait une chance à Theia de le faire par elle-même.

 **...**

Après le diner ce jour-là, Theia et Orion prirent le chemin de la salle commune ensemble. Theia. Elle réunit son courage de Gryffondor.

"Voudrais-tu m'escorter à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end?" demanda-t-elle, en se tournant pour regarder Orion.

La question prit Orion au dépourvu. Il trébucha avant de regarder Theia, les yeux écarquillé. "Tu ne me l'avais pas encore demandé," expliqua-t-elle, "et j'en avais marre d'attendre. Donc, je t'invite." Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en fixant Orion.

Orion rougit. "Bien sûr," répondit-il. "Il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais y aller."

Theia sourit alors que ses bras se relâchaient.

Le couple reprirent leur chemin en direction de la salle commune, chacun préoccupé par ses propres pensées.

Theia était soulagée. Elle l'avait invité, et Orion avait accepté. Elle devra faire comme si c'était sa première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, mais elle espérait que ce ne serait pas trop dur. En supposant que Pré-au-Lard serait comme le Chemin de Traverse, il y aurait de nombreuses boutiques et lieux en moins, comme la Cabane Hurlante.

Orion commençait légèrement à paniquer. Il avait prévu d'inviter Theia, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le meilleur moment. Il ne savait pas comment se passaient les chose à son époque, mais les sorcières n'invitaient pas les sorciers. Peut-être était-ce son côté Gryffondor qui se manifestait.

 **...**

Quand Theia se réveilla le samedi matin, elle prit une douche avant de se diriger vers sa Garde-robe, cherchant une tenue pour son rendez-vous avec Orion. Comment devait-on s'habiller pour un premier rendez-vous ? Observant ses robes, Theia fronça les sourcils. "As-tu besoin d'aide ?" demanda Aries avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Theia se tourna pour regarder son amie. Elle acquiesça avec un air d'impuissance transparent sur son visage. Son unique expérience se basait sur Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

Aries fit un pas en avant et elle jeta un oeil dans les vêtements de Theia. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un assortiment de robes dorées lumineuses agrémentée de noir, ce qui ferait ressortir le teint de Theia. Ces robes iraient parfaitement avec des bottes noires et une paire de boucle d'oreille aux perles noires. Elle prit les vêtements et les tendit à Theia avec un sourire.

"Quand tu sera prête, je te coifferais," dit-elle.

Theia hocha la tête, attrapant les vêtements avant de se diriger vers son lit. Dix minutes plus tard, elle attachait ses bottes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Aries et Libra se tenaient chacune d'un côté de Theia. Aries tendait la main pour toucher les cheveux humides de Theia alors que Libra feuilletait un petit livre.

"Je viens de trouver le meilleur sort pour faire des boucles lâches," annonça Libra en montrant la page à Aries.

Cela avait attiré l'attention de Theia. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle savait à propos de Libra Rosier. Comme la plupart des gens de sa génération, elle avait été tuée par les mangemorts. Il était effrayant de voir combien de personnes avaient été tuées par Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Libra Rosier avait été assassinée dans une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse dans la fin des années 1950. Cela avait été une des _premières_ attaques de Voldemort, faisant de Libra une de ses premières victimes. Au moment de sa mort, Libra s'apprêtait à ouvrir un salon de beauté sur Vertigo Alley. Elle avait créé de nombreux sorts et potions, et elle était connue pour ses talents et ses compétence en beauté. Theia se souvenait que Lavande et Parvati voulait lui ressembler.

"Peut-être pourrions nous faire quelques boucles derrière, loin de son visage," ajouta Aries. Libra hocha la tête, et tira sa baguette. Elle enroula une mèche de cheveux de Theia autour de sa baguette et doucement, murmura une incantation. Quand elle déroula la mèche de cheveux, celle-ci était désormais ondulée. Cela pris plusieurs minutes à Libra pour onduler tout ses cheveux. Quand les cheveux de Theia furent totalement ondulés, Aries brossa chacune des section ondulés. Libra épingla plusieurs boucles en arrière, utilisant des épingles à cheveux magiquement conjurées.

"On a fini," annonça Libra avec un sourire.

Aries mena Theia devant le mirroir.

Theia écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son reflet. Elle paraissait différente.

 **...**

Avant de quitter le dortoir, Aries lui tendit une cape noire à capuche. C'était la mi-Novembre, et il faisait froid et pluvieux à l'extérieur.

Theia entra dans la salle commune, Virgo était derrière elle. Les deux filles remarquèrent que Jedusor était assis non-loin des escaliers. Ses yeux suivants les mouvements de Theia. Les yeux de Virgo se rétrécirent, Jedusor était _vraiment_ effrayant. C'était exactement comment Theia l'avait dit, il était obsédé par elle.

Le duo sortit rapidement de la salle commune, et elles prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elles s'asseyaient à la table de Serpentard, le courrier arriva. Theia reçut une lettre d'Arcturus et Melania, et son paquet quotidien d'Izzi. Sans ouvrir la lettre, elle la plaça dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose qu'elle voudrait lire seule. Le paquet d'Izzi serait ouvert à la fin du repas.

Alors qu'elle mangea, Theia entendit par hasard Athéna Malfoy discuter avec quelques septième année. Leur conversation était à propos de Grindewald.

Apparemment, il semblait avoir de plus en plus de pouvoir et d'influence. Il y avait même des rumeurs qu'il s'alliait de lui-même avec des cracmols et des moldus.

Connaissant _son_ Histoire, Theia savait que c'était vrai. Gellert Grindelwald allait continuer à accroître son pouvoir jusqu'a son duel fatidique avec Albus Dumbledore en 1945 -l'année après que Jedusor soit diplômé. La défaite de Grindelwald avait été l'une des plus grandes réussites de Dumbledore. Cela avait joué un grand rôle dans sa promotion en tant que Directeur de Poudlard -et d'autres emplois, titres et devoirs.

C'était aussi, un évènement dont Theia se demandait si elle devait le changer. Alors qu' _elle_ ne voulait pas défaire Grindelwald, il serait important que quelqu'un du côté de Dumbledore le fasse. C'était un évènement extrêmement important dans l'histoire du monde de la magie, et cela équilibrera la balance du pouvoir.

Même si Theia n'était pas la plus grande fan de Dumbledore, elle voulait que l'homme obtienne une bonne vie. C'était un homme bon, qui avait simplement été égaré. Theia pensait que le pouvoir et la pression de ses multiples emplois et devoirs l'avait poussé à faire certaines actions - et inactions. Tout le monde à le droit de faire des erreurs, mais Theia voulait minimiser certaines erreurs de Dumbledore, comme la situation avec la prophétie, ses parents, et Voldemort.

Ignorante des activités autour d'elle, les choses à la table des serpentards commencèrent à bouger. Le mouvement commençait doucement à augmenter alors que les yeux de Theia rétrécissaient.

Soudainement, Theia sursauta, quittant ses pensées -le mouvement s'était arrêté.

"Theia?" dit Virgo avec inquiétude, tendant la main pour toucher la main de son amies. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Tout va bien ?"

Theia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et observa par-dessus son amie. "Je vais bien," dit-elle. "Je réfléchissais simplement à propos de Grindelwald."

Un air sinistre s'installa sur le visage de Virgo alors qu'elle acquiesçait. "Il doit être arrêté," dit-elle.

"Bientôt, je l'espère," ajouta Athena Malefoy, en se joignant à leur conversation.

Theia hocha la tête, selon ce que l'histoire en avait retenu, cela ne se produirait pas avant quatre ans. Ce n'était probablement pas assez tôt pour beaucoup de gens.

"Tu penses que ça va se mêler à la guerre moldue ?" demanda Athena dans un chuchotement. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi c'était déjà le cas."

"Impossible !" siffla Virgo, en remuant la tête.

"Oui," répondit Theia.

Les deux sang-pures se tournèrent vers elle avec de grands yeux, demandant silencieusement davantage d'explication.

Theia soupira. "Cette guerre moldue est une _énorme_ guerre, impliquant une grande partie de l'Europe et du Japon," expliqua-t-elle. "Ce sont les forces de l'Axe -comprenant l'Allemagne, l'Italie et le Japon- contre les Alliés - composé du Royaume-Uni, de la France, de la Chine et de l'URSS (Union soviétique). Les combats se passent en Europe, en Asie, en Afrique et dans le Pacifique."

Virgo et Athéna étaient abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés. C'était une grande partie de la planète. L'Étude des Moldus ne couvrait pas autant le sujet.

Encore une fois, le Professeur Bell devait couvrir _beaucoup_ de choses moldues -comme la Première Guerre Mondiale, la technologie moderne moldue, et les célébrités moldues.

"Et quand est-il du Canada et des Etats-Unis ?" demanda Athena, la voix légèrement plus aiguë.

"Et l'Australie?" ajouta Virgo.

Theia réfléchit un moment. Les Etats-Unis n'étaient pas entrés en guerre avant Pearl Harbor, survenu le sept décembre 1941. Si elle s'en souvenait correctement, le Canada et l'Australie avaient pris part au combat.

"L'Australie et le Canada font partis des Alliés en tant que membre du Commonwealth du Royaume Uni," expliqua-t-elle, en espérant ne pas se tromper. "Les Etats-Unis ne sont pas encore entrés en guerre, _pour le moment._ "

" Pour le moment ?" répéta Athena.

"Tu penses qu'ils vont y prendre part ?" demanda Virgo, partageant un regard avec Athena. C'était un regard paniqué. Comment une guerre pouvait être _si grande_?

"Je le pense," répondit Theia, "et ça arrivera bientôt." Le sept décembre n'était qu'à quelques _semaines_.

Pour être honnête, Theia avait longuement réfléchi à l'idée de prévenir les américains, mais après plusieurs insomnies elle avait repoussé cette idée. Elle n'avait pas voyagé dans le temps pour sauver le monde. Certains évènements devaient arriver ou le monde qu'elle connaissait pourrait bien ne jamais voir le jour. En se basant sur l'histoire, Theia savait que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale était un événement critique. C'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être changé.

La mission de Theia était de sauver Sirius, elle ferait tout ce qui sera en son pouvoir pour sauver la famille Black et aiderait les autres comme elle le pouvait. Le nombre de personne tués par les mangemorts et Voldemort était hallucinant.

La tension était tombée entre Theia, Athena et Virgo. Les choses que Theia leur avait dit altérait leur point de vue. Leur approche, et leur vision du monde changeait.

"Es-tu excité Theia ?" Demanda Lucretia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Theia se tourna pour regarder la jeune femme, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de comprendre de quoi parlait Lucretia.

"J'ai vraiment hâte," répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Lucretia rayonna.

 **...**

Orion apparut à la table des Serpentard, peu avant que les étudiants soient autorisés à se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Il offrit un sourire à Theia avant de s'asseoir avec Edward et Anthony. Alors qu'Orion était occupé avec ses amis, Theia tourna son attention vers le paquet d'Izzy. Comme elle le lui avait demandé, l'elfe de maison envoyait à Theia de nombreux journaux moldus.

Theia commença par lire les journaux Européens, qui reportaient beaucoup de la guerre en cours entre les Alliés et les forces de l'Axe.

Pendant qu'elle lisait les journaux moldus, Theia apprenait à lire et à feuilleter plus rapidement et efficacement.

En pensant à ses recherches, Theia s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant. Elle avait trouvé le Fourchelangue qui s'était marié dans la famille Black comme étant Isla Estrella. Elle avait épousé Hydrus Black il y a environ deux cents ans plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas tant d'informations sur Isla dans les livres et les grimoires que Theia avait trouvée. Elle avait besoin de faire davantage de recherches pendant les vacances d'hiver. Avec un peu de chance la bibliothèque de la Villa Black pourrait contenir un peu plus d'information sur Isla et sa famille. Il y avait quelque chose de familier à propos du nom Estrella, mais Theia ne se souvenait pas d'où elle l'avait entendue.

"Est-tu prête à partir ?" demanda Orion, surprenant Theia.

Theia regarda au-dessus d'elle, Orion se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Elle retourna les journaux dans le paquet avant de le rétrécir et de le placer dans la poche de sa robe avec la lettre d'Arcturus et Melania.

"Prête," répondit Theia avec un sourire. Elle se leva.

Orion lui offrit son bras.

Le duo quitta la Grande Salle bras dessus, bras dessous.

 **...**

Orion lui montra tous les coins de Pré-Au-Lard. Theia remarqua plusieurs endroits manquants : la Cabane Hurlante, le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, le siège social du réseau télémagique sans fil, et le salon de coiffure vers Honeydukes.

Après une marche autour du village, Orion conduisit Theia au Trois Balais. Le pub était remplit d'élèves de Poudlard. Theia repéra un coin vide, alors elle attrapa le bras d'Orion. Ils prirent rapidement la cabine avant qu'Orion ne se dirige vers le Bar pour faire leur commande.

Seule dans la cabine, Theia se pencha en arrière et donna plus d'attention à la masse de personne se trouvant dans le bar. La foule d'étudiants était incroyablement nombreuse. Alors que Theia s'habituait peu à peu à cette époque, la quantité d'élèves était encore perturbante pour elle. Il y avait des _centaines_ d'élèves dans chaque année au lieu des quarante ou cinquante élèves par années, ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'il y avait environ mille élèves inscrits à Poudlard, contre quelques centaines à son époque.

La diminution drastique de la population ne pouvait pas _uniquement_ être dû à la montée en pouvoir de Voldemort. Alors que les mangemorts et Voldemort avaient tués des centaines de milliers de personnes, Theia restait positive il y avait plus que cet évènements. Elle était prête à parier que la consanguinité chez les sang-purs y avait contribué, tout comme elle pensait que certains né-moldus étaient ignorés.

Theia secoua la tête, se forçant à sortir ces pensées de son esprit. Cela ne la menait à rien. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la lettre d'Arcturus et Melania. Pollux et Irma étaient loin d'être heureux à propos des fiançailles d'Orion et Theia. Le couple faisaient _tout_ ce qu'ils pouvaient pour dissoudre les fiançailles.

Ils avaient étés jusqu'à impliquer Sirius II, le père d'Arcturus et Cygnus II, le père de Pollux. Les deux hommes ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, mais la situation rendait Theia nerveuse.

"Theia," l'appela quelqu'un, la faisant quitter ses réflexions.

Se tournant vers la gauche, Theia vit Lucretia et un jeune homme au cheveux auburn et des yeux bleu perçants se tenait à côté de leur box.

"Oui, Lucretia ?" dit-elle.

"Cela te dérangerais-t-il si Ignatius et moi, nous joignons à vous ?" demanda Lucretia, rougissant légèrement.

"Je t'en prie" lui répondit Theia avec un sourire, lui montrant le siège à côté d'elle.

Lucretia sourit à Ignatius, qui lui chuchota quelque chose avant de partir. Elle glissa sur le fauteuil.

"Où est Orion?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il est en train de commander," rétorqua Theia, en montrant le bar. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, dont Ignatius, qui essayait de faire de même.

Lucretia hocha la tête avant que son expression devienne plus sérieuse et qu'elle lance plusieurs sorts de discrétion. "Comment vas-tu ?" dit-elle.

Theia fronça les sourcils, se demandant d'où venait la question. "Je vais bien" répondit-elle. C'était étrange d'avoir autant de gens s'inquiétant pour elle.

"De quoi parlais-tu avec Athena et Virgo ?" ajouta Lucretia. Avec toute cette tension, elle avait eût le sentiment que la conversation était _lourde_ , et elle avait entendu le mouvement à la table des Serpentard. Elle savait que Theia perdait le contrôle de sa magie quand elle était bouleversée ou énervée.

"La Seconde Guerre Mondiale," dit-elle en croisant les bras. Cette guerre était l'un des pire événement de l'histoire avec tous les morts et les destructions engendrées.

Lucretia fronça les sourcils. Quelle _seconde_ guerre mondiale ? Elle savait grâce à l'Étude des Moldus et le Professeur Bell qu'il y avait eût une grande guerre il y a quelques décennies. Et grâce aux journaux de Theia elle savait qu'une autre guerre était en cours, mais elle ne pouvait _certainement_ pas être aussi grande.

Comme si elle avait sentit la question silencieuse, Theia expliqua, "Cette guerre va continuer pour encore quatre ans, et les choses vont empirer."

Les yeux de Lucretia s'écarquillèrent et elle pâlit légèrement. De ce qu'elle savait, la Grande Guerre avait été longue et horrible, et Theia la comparait à celle-ci.

Avant que Lucretia ne puisse poser une autre question, Orion revînt. Il sourit à sa petite soeur avant de redonner toute son attention à Theia alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle.

 **...**

Après avoir apprécier des bières au beurre et de la nourriture avec Lucretia et Ignatius, Orion et Theia retournèrent au Château. Theia était occupée par ses prochains devoirs alors qu'Orion réfléchissait aux interactions entre Theia et Lucretia. Quelque chose se passait entre elle.

Avant qu'ils n'arrivent au château, Orion passa sa main sur la taille de Theia. Sans un mot, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. Je ne sais pas du tout quand nous nous retrouverons. Je vais sincèrement essayer de rattraper l'histoire originale avant le mois d'août, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera faisaible avec la masse d'examens qui vont me tomber dessus en mai et en juin...**

 **Merci pour les reviews, je suis sûre que cela doit faire plaisir à l'auteur ;)**

 **Passez une bonne journée,**

 **Mione.P89**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! J'ai passée la première partie de mes examens, et la suite devrait venir d'ici trois semaines si tout va bien. Je crois que j'ai trouvée un rythme convenable pour publier.**

 **Bon, l'histoire est toujours la propriété de Eye Greater than three, dont je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Wish Upon a Star**

 _Chapitre 13_

La lettre que Theia avait reçue de Melania et Arcturus l'informait qu'ils avaient quittés leur maison londonienne pour leur cottage Gallois. Les bombardements sur Londres avaient démarrés, et ils avaient préférés quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible. Dans sa réponse, Theia ajouta une copie des boucliers anti-bombes. Les boucliers anti-bombes avaient été développés quelques années après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale par un né-moldu nommé Hector Jones. Ces boucliers n'étaient jamais devenus populaires, principalement à cause des origines de leur inventeur. Les sang-purs ne s'intéressaient pas aux inventions inutiles des né-moldus.

Les boucliers anti-bombes pouvaient repousser les bombes et d'autres objets hostile lancés sur eux.

De ce dont Theia se rappelait, Grimmauld Place s'en était sortie avec des dégâts minimes. Seulement l'abris de jardiN avait été détruit, qui était aujourd'hui un laboratoire de potion.

En grande majorité, Theia gardait les informations sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de _trop_ changer l'histoire. Garder ces informations pour elle la faisait se sentir coupable des milliers de vies qu'elle pourrait sauver, mais n'importe quelle interactions changerait le cours de l'histoire -l'histoire qu'elle connaissait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de savoir comment ses interventions allait se terminer. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien améliorer les choses, ou les rendre encore pire. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas découvrir.

 **...**

Après leur rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard, la relation entre Orion et Theia avait changée. Ils étaient restés proches, mais leur relation était devenue un peu plus physique. Theia s'appuyait sur Orion et Orion plaçait ses mains sur Theia, habituellement sur son dos ou sur son genou. Tous autour d'eux avaient remarqués ce changement. Pour leur amis proches, comme Edward ou Virgo, c'était un changement bienvenu, et un bon signe. Tous pouvaient dire qu'Orion et Theia étaient fou l'un de l'autre, et maintenant ils le savaient tout les deux. Pour d'autres, comme Tom et Walburga, c'était un signe inopportun, étant donné que chacun d'eux voulait voir le couple se séparer.

 **...**

Novembre passa à un Décembre aux températures en chute libre et à de la neige. Pour la plupart des élèves, c'était le moment d'éviter l'extérieur et les donjons autant que possible. L'extérieur avait la neige et une météo froide, alors que les donjons étaient froids. Heureusement, la Salle commune des Serpentards et les dortoirs étaient doucement réchauffés par les cheminées et les sortilèges de chaleurs.

Theia passait son temps libre entre la salle commune des Serpentard, la bibliothèque, et la Salle-sur-demande. Quand elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, Theia se dirigeait vers la Salle-sur-demande, là, elle travaillait habituellement sur des projets de recherches. Il y avait plusieurs choses sur lesquelles elle travaillait, incluant quelques potions.

 **...**

Le second Lundi de Décembre, le huit, Theia ouvrit plusieurs journaux moldu et quelques journaux magiques américains dont les gros titres étaient tous à propos de l'attaque de Pearl Harbor à Hawaï. Theia scanna les articles avant de les donner au professeur Bell avec une expression sinistre.

"Voilà," dit-elle, offrant son paquet au professeur. "Je suppose que vous allez changez vos plans de cours pour la journée."

Le Professeur Bell, était un homme grand et mince, au cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus, il la regarda en rétrécissant les yeux.

"Les Etats-Unis ont étés attaqués par le Japon," expliqua-t-elle.

Avec les yeux écarquillés, le professeur Bell attrapa le journal en haut de la pile. Il pâlit à la vue de la première page.

"M-merci, Miss Johnson," murmura-t-il, son attention tournée vers les journaux, l'esprit bouillonnant.

Theia acquiesça, ne sachant que dire.

Sans un mot, le Professeur Bell prit le paquet, et se précipita vers sa salle de classe. Il avait _plusieurs_ leçons à réécrire. Pour le moment, ses cours se concentreraient sur les événements récents du monde moldu. Cette guerre sonnait _définitivement_ comme une guerre mondiale.

 **...**

Le matin suivant, à neuf heures, Theia apporta un nouveau paquet de journaux au Professeur Bell. Il prit la pile avec une expression lugubre.

"Laissez moi deviner : les Etats-Unis sont entrés en guerre ?" dit il.

Theia hocha la tête. "Ils ont déclarés la guerre au Japon et à l'Allemagne."

Le Professeur d'Etude des Moldus secoua la tête. "Cela va être une longue guerre," murmura-t-il.

"Vous n'avez pas idée," statua Theia en s'éloignant.

 **...**

La semaine suivante, les réactions furent partagées chez les sang-purs et les élèves élevés dans le monde magique. La plupart des élèves avaient du mal à comprendre le concept de _guerre mondiale_ , et à quel point la technologie moldu pouvait être _si_ impactante.

Certains suprématistes magiques, menés par Walburga Black, étaient heureux d'entendre parler de l'annihilation de tant de moldus. Ainsi, la majorité de ces étudiants avaient échoués à comprendre le pouvoir de la technologie moldue. Theia espérait qu'il comprendrait avant août 1945. Autrement, ce serait les bombes atomiques qui changerait leur opinion.

Les autres étaient à la fois terrifiés et intrigués par le pouvoir des moldus et l'idée d'une guerre. Ces étudiants essayaient de comprendre _comment_ les moldus avaient pu développer des technologies si avancées.

Les nés-moldus et les élèves ayant grandis dans le monde moldu étaient terrifiés. Ils avaient des nouvelles de la guerre de la part de leurs familles. Ils connaissaient la technologie moldue moderne, et ils en comprenaient le potentiel destructeur. La plupart de ces étudiants avaient peurs pour leurs proches et leurs maisons.

 **...**

Le jour suivant, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ rapporta que Gringotts proposait de nouveaux boucliers pouvant être lancés sur les maisons. Ces boucliers étaient appelés boucliers de repoussement. Ils repoussaient les bombes et les autres objets dangereux lancés sur ou près des maisons. Pour quelques honoraires, Gringotts installerait les boucliers. Si le payement ne pouvait pas être effectué, les gobelins pouvait autoriser les plans de prêt. Plusieurs nés-moldus et les étudiants issus du monde magique contactaient Gringotts pour davantage d'information, curieux de savoir si ces sorts pouvaient être lancés sur leurs propres résidences.

 **...**

Après avoir reçu les boucliers anti-bombes, Arcturus et Melania les avaient étudiés avant de les donner à un ami de confiance. Quelques modifications leur avait étés apporté, et les sorts avaient étés envoyés à Gringotts. Contrairement à un échange commercial, l'objectif n'était pas le profit à travers ses boucliers. Les Gobelins tout comme les Black représentant l'inventeur anonyme, étaient davantage préoccupés par la sécurité. Alors que les gobelins étaient des créatures avide, ils comprennaient que cette guerre représentait un danger pour leurs futurs profits et clientèle.

La majorité des honoraires tenaient compte du paiement pour les conjureurs de sorts et le matériel requis. Il y avait une petite marge de profit, qui allait entièrement à Gringotts. L'inventeur, J.L Black, et la famille Black n'avait aucun intérêt pour le profit avec ces boucliers pour le moment.

 **...**

Avant que tout le monde ne s'en rende compte, les vacances d'Hiver étaient arrivée. Contrairement aux années précédentes, Poudlard fermait pour les vacances, les protections étaient révisées, et le sort anti-bombe y était ajouté. Résultat, tous les élèves et les professeurs se voyaient dans l'obligation de quitter le château. La plupart des étudiants étaient désireux de rentrer chez eux, alors que d'autre, comme Tom Jedusor, redoutait cette idée. Dans ce petit groupe, certains élèves firent des plans.

Arcturus et Melania Black avaient décidés de passer les vacances dans le cottage Gallois, "The Coastside Cottage". L'idée n'était pas très palpitante pour Theia, puisqu'elle aurait voulu démarrer ses recherches sur les ancêtre Black, à la recherche de Fourchelangue. Ce projet aurait été plus facile si elle avait eût accès à la bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Alors ?

 **Bon, en réalité, je viens de réaliser que j'avais déjà entièrement traduit le Chapitre 14. Alors, je vous laisse le choix. Je pourrais le publier d'ici quelques jours, ou bien je peux attendre comme prévu de publier dans trois semaines ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Ah ? Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer les fictions voyage dans le temps ? A vrai dire, ce répertoire est bien plus fourni chez les Anglophones que chez les Francophones. Je pense que dès que j'aurais rattrapé l'histoire originale, j'en traduirais peut-être une nouvelle ? Des suggestions ?**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mione.P89**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Alors la chaleur d'hier ?**

 **Bon, j'informe dès maintenant, qu'il n'y aura** **sûrement** **pas d'autre chapitre de publier avant le 15 juillet, c'est à dire la fin de mes exams, les résultats et le début des démarches administratives pour la FAC (d'autant que je n'ai plus aucune avance en publiant ce chapitre et qu'il me faut entre 3 et 6 heures pour traduire un chapitre)**

 **L'histoire est toujours l'oeuvre de Eye Greater than three, et le monde d'Harry Potter celui de J.K Rowling**

 **Sur ce, bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Wish upon a star**

 _Chapitre 14_

Quand le Poudlard Express s'arrêta sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , ce fut une course folle pour les élèves rejoignant leur famille et pour quitter King's Cross. Theia suivit Orion et Lucretia en sortant du train, chacun ayant sa malle rétrécit et rangée dans sa poche, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Arcturus et Melania.

Après plusieurs minutes à chercher et pousser à travers la foule, Lucretia repéra ses parents. Elle cria avant d'attraper le bras de Theia et celui d'Orion avant de les tirer vers elle. Theia resta en arrière alors qu'elle observait Orion et Lucretia saluer leur parents. Une fois que Melania eût terminé avec ses enfants, elle tourna son attention vers Theia, qui se tenait en arrière. Avec un froncement de sourcil, Melania s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Durant les premières secondes, Theia resta rigide, puis elle lui retourna l'embrassade.

Melania lança un regard à son mari, qui se tenait à l'écart, les observant intéragir. Pourquoi Theia ne comprenait-t-elle pas qu'elle était un membre estimé de la famille ? C'était quelque chose dont ils s'inquiéteraient plus tard.

"C'est bon de te revoir," dit Melania avec un sourire.

Theia lui retourna son sourire, mais elle ne dit rien.

"Attrapes donc cela," ajouta Arcturus, en tendant un porte-clé en canne.

En fronçant les sourcils, Theia s'approcha et l'attrapa.

 **...**

Le Coastside Cottage n'était pas un simple cottage. C'était quelque part autour de la taille d'une maison. Il y avait une cuisine, une salle à manger, deux séjours, deux bureaux, une grande bibliothèque, une chambre principale, cinqs chambres à coucher et quatre salle de bain. Le cottage était doté d'une vue sur la mer et ses vagues.

Au moment même où les Black arrivèrent, Izzi et un autre elfe de maison se précipitèrent pour prendre les malles des enfants jusque dans leurs chambres. Theia suivit Arcturus et Melania à travers le Cottage. Elle observait les alentours alors que le couple menait les trois adolescents dans l'un des salons.

Ce séjour était d'une taille semblable à la salle de dessin de Grimmauld Place avec des murs gris. Il y avait un long canapé noir et une paire de fauteuil ainsi qu'une table en bois sombre au centre de la pièce. Arcturus et Melania s'assirent dans les fauteuils alors que Lucretia et Orion s'assirent dans le fauteuil. Après quelques secondes, Theia s'assit entre Lucretia et Orion.

"Nous allons rester ici pour toute la durée des vacances," expliqua Arcturus. "Même avec les nouveaux boucliers, cela me semble trop dangereux de retourner à Londres."

"Et pour cet été ?" demanda Lucretia.

"Tout dépend de la guerre," répondit Arcturus, observant Theia.

Theia ferma les yeux et réfléchit un moment. Elle n'avait pas tant que ça étudier la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Elle avait appris cela à l'école primaire et avait lu quelques livres l'été pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

"Il me semble que les bombes allemandes vont diminué," dit Theia en ouvrant les yeux. "Avec les Américains dans la guerre, les choses vont tourner en faveur des Alliés, mais ça restera une longue guerre."

Arcturus acquiesça, un masque d'indifférence s'installant sur le visage?

"Nous allons étudier le problème avant cet été," promit-il.

"D'Avril à Juin, il y aura des attaques dans plusieurs villes," ajouta Theia, les yeux rétrécis. Elle se souvenait un peu du Blitz Baedeker. Elle lista lentement, "Exeter, Bath, Canterbury, Lincoln, York, et d'autres villes côtières."

"Y'aura-t-il d'autre bombardements ?" demanda Melania. Le Blitz londonien avait duré pendant neuf horrible mois.

Fermant de nouveau les yeux, Theia lista lentement tout ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir.

 **...**

Après que la "réunion" dans le salon se termine, Theia se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle prit quelques affaires dans sa malle -des livres, des parchemins, son grimoire, des plumes et des pots d'encre- avant de s'asseoir dans la bibliothèque. Le moment était venu de travailler sur l'un de ses nombreux projets.

Theia commença par s'intéresser à son Grimoire. Elle remplit lentement les pages par sa vie en tant qu'Harriet Potter. A ce moment, elle était aux environs de sa seconde année. Alors qu'elle ajoutait des informations à propos du Basilique, elle fit tomber sa plume, se maudissant silencieusement. Avec un mouvement de la main, elle fit disparaître les traces d'encre.

Se levant, Theia quitta la bibliothèque, prenant le chemin du séjour. Heureusement Arcturus et Melania étaient-là, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait eût besoin de les trouver. Avec Poudlard vide pour les vacances, c'était le moment idéal pour s'occuper du Basilique.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, Theia y trouva Arcturus et Melania, toujours assis dans leurs fauteuils. Arcturus était toujours en train de lire alors que Melania brodait quelque chose.

"J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose," annonça Theia, légèrement essoufflée.

Tout deux lui lancèrent un regard. Arcturus ferma son livre et demanda à Theia de prendre place.

"Qu'as-tu oublié, Theia ?" demanda gentiment Arcturus.

Theia s'installa dans le fauteuil et s'agita. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle avait oubliée, mais plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas traiter le problème en question. Il y avait une chance qu'Orion l'ai déjà mentionné à l'un de ses parents, mais le manque de questions de leur part l'avait mené à croire que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Je sais où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets de Salazard Serpentard," répondit-elle, "et je sais quel est le monstre qui s'y trouve."

Arcturus et Melania partagèrent un regard. En tant que Serpentard, ils connaissaient le mythe de la Chambre des Secrets, mais comme la plupart des gens, ils n'y avaient pas cru. "Quel est le monstre ?" l'interrogea Melania.

"Un basilique," rétorqua Theia, en fixant le couple.

Alors qu'ils écarquillaient les yeux, le couple partagea un autre regard. Comment Salazard Serpentard avait pu pensé que c'était une _bonne idée_ de cacher un basilique dans une école remplie d'enfants.

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant ?" demanda durement Arcturus.

Theia tressailli face à la dureté de sa voix.

"J'ai oubliée," murmura-t-elle, son regard se posant sur ses mains. "Personne ne s'est véritablement intéresser aux choses que je sais et à ce que j'ai pu faire" Ou à _moi_ ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

Melania regarda son époux fit signe à celui-ci de partir.

Arcturus quitta le salon sans un mot. Il avait des gens à contacter, et des arrangements à faire.

Se levant, Melania s'approcha et prit le fauteuil à côté de Theia. Elle plaça sa main sur le dos de Theia, faisant tressaillir la jeune femme. Melania fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelques pièces se mettant en place par rapport à Theia et sa vie d'avant.

"Bien sûr, ma chérie," chuchota Melania frottant sa main sur le dos de Theia. "Si l'on ne s'en préoccupait pas, on ne te garderait pas près de nous."

Quelque chose dans les mots de Melania, lui rappelèrent l'arrivée de Theia.

"Nous savons que tu n'est pas de notre époque," murmura Melania. "De quelle _année_ viens-tu ?"

Elle leva la tête et lança un regard à Melania. "Comment saviez vous que j'étais une voyageuse temporelle ?"

"Je me demandais quand tu allais le demander," dit Melania. Avec un soupir, elle expliqua. "Là où se trouve Grimmauld Place à appartenu à la famille Black depuis des siècles, et la terre est sous les protections les plus avancées -certaines le sont _trop._ Selon la légende familiale, la magie à bénit cet endroit. En conséquence, cet endroit est un sanctuaire. Tu n'est pas la première voyageuse temporelle."

Les yeux de Theia s'agrandirent. Elle n'en avait jamais entendue parler. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

"Nous tenons à toi car tu est une forte et bienveillante jeune femme," dit Melania, ses doigts se mêlant aux cheveux de Theia. "Tu as traversé tant de choses, et tu n'as jamais abandonné."

Melania soupira alors qu'elle passa de jouer avec les cheveux de Theia à les tresser.

"Au début, nous curieux à propos de l'avenir et de la connaissance que tu avais," admit-elle, "mais nous avons compris que tu étais perdue et confuse. Tu avais plus besoin de nous que nous avions besoin du savoir que tu possédais." Melania avait les yeux brillants. "Nous t'aimons. _Je t'aime,_ " murmura-t-elle. "Tu nous as tant apporté et tu n'as demandé que peu en retour."

Theia était assise de manière immobile alors qu'elle écoutait les mots de Melania. Elle commença à pleurer face à la sincérité de ces mots. Se tournant, Theia enroula ses bras autour de Melania alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle.

Durant quelques secondes, Melania se figea en regardant Theia, puis elle plaça ses mains dans le dos de l'adolescente. Melania observa Theia pleurer en silence sur son épaule. Après quelques minutes, Theia cessa de pleurer et se tourna sur le côté, bougeant sa tête sur l'épaule de Melania. Theia se mit sur le canapé les yeux fermés.

"Tu est la première personne à me dire cela," murmura-t-elle.

Melania pinça brièvement les lèvres. Elle en avait dit beaucoup, et ne savait pas à quoi se référait Theia.

"Au moins tu est la première personne dont je me souviens," Theia poursuivit. "Je suis sûre que mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimaient, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me souviens seulement de leur morts."

Une vague d'émotions s'empara de Melania. Elle voulait presque pleurer, mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer sur ce que Theia avait endurée.

"Je sais que tes parents t'aimaient," Lui répondit Melania, "Fait moi confiance."

"Je te crois," murmura Theia.

 **...**

Le dîner était tendu. Ni Orion, ni Lucretia ne savait ce qu'il se passait, mais tout deux savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose entre leur parents et Theia. Regardant sa fiancée, Orion remarqua ses yeux rouges. C'était le signe qu'elle avait pleurée.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Arcturus invita Theia et Melania dans son bureau, avec Orion les suivant derrière. Alors qu'Orion ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il voulait être impliqué. C'était clairement un sujet important.

Arcturus fixa son fils avant de tourner son attention vers Theia. "Que peut-tu me dire à propos du Basilique ?" demanda-t-il.

Orion écarquilla les yeux. "Parles-tu de la chambre ?" ajouta Orion.

Ses deux parents se tournèrent vers lui -Arcturus avait les yeux rétrécit et Mélania semblait déçue.

"La question," commença durement Melania, "serait de savoir pourquoi tu ne nous avait pas parlé de la Chambre ?"

Le visage d'Orion devint rouge. "J'ai oublié," admit-il. "Je l'ai appris lors de la Réunion."

Arcturus fixa son fils alors que Melania pinça ses lèvres. Theia en avait parlé à quelqu'un, mais Orion avait échoué à faire passer l'information. Melania aurait besoin d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son fils.

"Le basilique à plus de mille ans," répondit Theia. "Il ne répond qu'aux ordres de l'héritier de Serpentard."

Arcturus acquiesça, gribouillant quelques notes.

"Un basilique peut faire au moins quinze mètres de longueur," Theia continua d'expliquer. "Un basilique à une peau verte, des yeux jaunes, et une plume écarlate sur le crâne si c'est un mâle. Regarder directement dans les yeux du basilique est mortel, mais voir ses yeux à travers quelque chose termine en pétrification. Le venin de basilique est également létale, et son unique antidote sont les larmes de phoenix. Le moyen le plus facile de tuer un basilique est avec le chant d'un coq. "

Quand Theia eût terminée, les trois Black étaient abasourdis et fixaient Theia.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, en rougissant. "J'ai fait des recherches sur le basilique après ma deuxième année, et tout est consigné dans mon Grimoire."

"Quand est-il de la Chambre ?" demanda Arcturus.

En haussant les épaule, Theia expliqua où se situait l'unique entrée menant à la chambre qu'elle connaissait ainsi que tous les détails dont elle se souvenait.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Merci pour les quelques commentaires. Pour répondre à Adenoide, Theia fait des recherches sur les Fourchelangue dans la famille Black, car elle à retrouver quelques chapitres plutôt des livres rédigés en Fourchelangue, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il y en a eût dans la famille Black.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mione.p89**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Pour ma part, c'est les vacances, j'ai eût les deux diplômes que je préparais, donc je me sens plutôt confiante.**

 **Et pour fêter ça, voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **L'histoire est toujours la propriété de Eyes Greater Than Three**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **Wish Upon a Star**

Chapitre 15

 _Partie III: Sixième année III_

Avec toutes les informations en mains, Arcturus organisa une réunion d'urgence avec le conseil d'administration. Plusieurs membres étaient irrités de devoir interrompre leurs vacances et le temps passé avec leurs familles, mais l'agacement disparu rapidement. Quand Arcturus leur fit part de ses informations à propos de la Chambre des Secrets et du Basilique s'y trouvant, les membres du Conseil d'administration fut prêt à agir rapidement, le coût ne serait pas un problème pour le moment. La priorité était la sécurité de l'école et de ses étudiants.

La réunion passa rapidement, et des plans furent mis en place. Alors que leur politique impliquait le conseil d'administration, il y avait des différences entre les agendas de ses membres, pourtant la sécurité primerait sur les divergences d'opinion -pour un temps au moins.

Avec la fin du renouvellement des boucliers prévu pour la Nouvelle année, le Basilique serait supprimé le jour suivant. Le Ministère de la Magie avait envoyé de nombreux officiels pour assister dans cette opération.

Après avoir discuté des modalités de la suppression du Basilique, la discussion se tourna sur le droit de propriété sur la bête. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on trouvait un basilique vieux de mille ans. Tous voulait une partie du Basilique, mais personne ne savait qui était le plus légitime. Arcturus avait le sentiment que ce serait un problème qui irait devant le Magenmagot, après la mise à mort de l'animal.

Retirer le Basilique était la priorité, les profits ne seront à prendre en compte qu'après.

Avec la Chambre des secrets située à l'intérieur de Poudlard, le Directeur Armando Dippet pensait que l'école aurait le droit de propriété sur le cadavre. Comme le Ministère fournissait de nombreux officiels, incluant cinq Langue-de-Plomb, ils avaient également la sensation qu'ils étaient éligible à une partie du corps, ou encore à quelques profits que ce soit. Alors que le Conseil d'administration, dont de nombreux membres avaient des enfants ou des petits-enfants élèves à Poudlard, pensaient également prétendre à toucher des profits pour le "stress" et la "souffrance" liée à la situation. Et enfin, il y en avait quelques uns qui pensaient que le corps revenait à la famille de Salazard Serpentard. C'était son Basilique, et selon la loi il était la propriété de ses héritiers.

Arcturus savait que Theia était la plus légitime dans cette affaire. Elle savait où se situait la Chambre, et elle savait qu'il y avait un Basilique. Et au lieu de gérer ce problème seule, elle avait informer quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse être correctement supprimé. Cette fois, Theia n'avais pas essayé de gérer le problème toute seule.

Après la fin de la réunion, Arcturus prit un rendez-vous à Gringotts. Ils avaient besoin de vérifier son héritage.

...

Une fois que le problème de la Chambre des Secrets fut réglé avec le Conseil d'Administration, une atmosphère festive s'installa dans le Cottage. Alors qu'Arcturus était en réunion avec le Conseil d'Administration, Melania avait demandé au elfes de maison de préparer des cookies alors que les trois adolescents décoraient.

Theia était en train de faire une couronne décorative alors que Lucretia accrochait du gui dans la maison et Orion installait l'arbre d'hiver. Melania plaçait quand à elle quelques décorations dans la salle à manger.

"Avez-vous achetez tous vos cadeau ?" demanda Melania, en entrant dans le séjour. Elle observa les décorations, avant de fixer sa fille en train d'accrocher un autre brin de gui. "Non," répondit Theia. "Il ne m'en reste que quelques uns."

Orion et Lucretia répondirent rapidement la même chose que la jeune fille.

"J'essaierai d'organiser une sortie ce week-end," promis Melania, en hochant la tête. Elle n'était pas tant surprise que ses enfants n'ai pas encore tous leurs cadeaux. Mais voir Theia mal préparée la surprenait un peu, étant donner que la jeune femme semblait toujours préparée, mais des vacances en famille étaient difficiles à prévoir. Melania avait le sentiment que ce serait le premier véritable Noël que Theia allait vivre.

...

Samedi matin, Arcturus et Melania escortèrent leurs enfants et Theia sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors que Melania espérait une sortie courte, Arcturus avait dans l'intention de passer la journée à Londres. Il avait plannifié un rendez-vous avec le département de l'héritage à Gringotts afin que Theia soit testée. Même si le test était rapide et facile, il y aurait une montagne de papier à remplir pour chaque voûte que que Theia pourrait réclamer. Arcturus avait le sentiment que Theia pourrait en réclamer cinq ou six, mais il voulait être préparer. Il avait prévu de passer la journée avec sa femme et leur gestionnaire de compte à remplir les papiers pendant que Theia, Orion et Lucretia ferait leur achats.

A leur arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse, Arcturus suivit sa femme à Gringotts, là-bas ils approchèrent deux guichetiers différents. Melania allait retirer de l'argent pour les achats des enfants, Arcturus lui s'occuperait du rendez-vous.

"En quoi Gringotts peut-il vous aider aujourd'hui ?" demanda le guichetier.

"J'ai un rendez-vous avec le Service des Héritages," répondit Arcturus, tendant le parchemin avec l'information.

Le gobelin lu rapidement le parchemin. "Miss Johnson est-elle présente ?" demanda-t-il.

Arcturus acquiesça en faisant signe à Theia de le rejoindre. Orion suivit un pas en arrière, laissant sa soeur avec Melania. En ricanant un peu, Arcturus pouvait déjà dire que son fils était désespérément amoureux de Theia. Theia salua poliment le gobelin.

"Adnaff va nous rejoindre d'ici peu," dit le gobelin, en congédiant les trois.

Arcturus mena Orion et Theia dans une petite salle d'attente. Orion et Theia prirent place dans deux fauteuils assortis alors qu'Arcturus observait les alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de travail. Selon la lettre récente, les boucliers de protection étaient un énorme succès. La Banque s'était fait un peu d'argent, et les personnes intéressée y retournait pour ouvrir des comptes. Une personne en particulier attira l'attention d'Arcturus.

Pourquoi son père était-il ici ?

Sirius Black le Second était un homme endurci avec des yeux gris acier, de courts cheveux gros et trois cicatrices s'étendant parallèlement de son front à son menton, sur son oeil gauche. Grâce à la magie familiale, son oeil gauche avait été sauvé et guérit. Sirius portait des robes sombres et une expression sévère en s'approchant de son fils.

Arcturus était irrité. Il connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir que l'homme cachait quelque chose.

"Que fait-il ici ?" demanda Orion, la mine renfrognée.

A côté de lui, Theia regardait autour d'elle, cherchant à voir l'homme dont parlait son fiancé. Il y avait de nombreux clients dans la banque.

"Lui !"s'exclama Orion, en montrant son grand-père de la main. Orion et Sirius II n'avait jamais eût de bonnes relations.

Theia regarda l'homme s'approcher de la salle d'attente. Elle reconnut le gris de ses yeux comme étant de la même teinte que ceux de son Sirius. La réalisation illumina son visage. C'était plaisant de voir des traits familiers chez les Blacks.

Près d'elle, Orion se renfrogna encore davantage.

"Arcturus, Orion," salua Sirius II, d'une voix dure. "Et qui vous accompagne ?" Ses yeux gris inspectaient Theia, cataloguant chaque détails afin de la juger.

Theia se leva, restant silencieuse de façon à ce qu'Orion la présente.

Les yeux d'Orion rétrécirent. Il savait parfaitement que son grand-père devait savoir qui était Theia. En prétendant l'inverse, il ennuyait Orion.

Enroulant son bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée, Orion prit un moment avant de répondre à la question de son grand-père, "Voilà Theia Johnson, ma fiancée."

Sirius II hocha la tête, ses yeux traînant sur Theia. "Pour le moment" statua l'homme.

Tout les sentiments chaleureux qu'elle avait eût pour l'homme disparurent quand Theia entendu ça. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, alors qu'elle faisait fonctionner son cerveau, essayant de se souvenir de quand et de comment l'homme mourrait.

Quand on en venait à la société sang-pure, Theia était encore une novice, mais elle apprenait rapidement. Dans quelques années, elle serait Lady Black, et elle serait acceptée comme tel.

De ce que Theia avait appris, le titre de Lord restait dans une unique branche de la famille. Mais le titre ne se passait pas toujours de père en fils, ce qui était la ligne de succession la plus commune. Quand le titre était légué, il ne pouvait qu'avancer. Le titre ne pouvait retourner à un précédent possesseur, sauf si tous les membres de la famille était morts.

Une chose que Theia avait appris était que la famille pouvait forcer le titre à revenir à quelqu'un d'autre de la même lignée familiale. Le processus était long. Il impliquait plus soixante-quinze pourcent des membres de plus de dix-sept ans, la famille de sang pouvait démettre l'actuel Lord de ses fonctions pour une raison valide.

Une raison valide concernait un manquement aux règles ou une infraction dans la charte familiale. Si un Lord était considéré comme inapte, alors le titre passait à son frère ou à son fils, quelques fois à un oncle, un cousin ou un neveu.

De ce que Theia avait pu voir, la plupart de la famille respectait Arcturus en tant que Lord Black. Ils ne l'appréciaient pas tous, mais ils respectaient tous sa position. Arcturus améliorait la famille. Il n'avait pas renié ou déshérité pour des raisons égoïstes. Il renforçait les valeurs de la famille et la charte familiale. Il n'était pas un dictateur avide de pouvoir. Alors qu'il pouvait approuver ou refuser toute fiançailles, il approuvait habituellement tant que les concernés étaient consentant. Toutes les unions n'étaient pas fondées sur l'amour ou l'affection, mais Arcturus voulait que chacune soit fondées sur le consentement, tout comme son propre mariage avec Melania.

Par dessus tout, Arcturus voulait voir sa famille heureuse -tant qu'ils ne brisaient aucune lois et qu'ils respectaient la charte familiale.

"¨Pourquoi insistez vous à vouloir unir Orion avec Walburga ?" demanda Theia, en fixant le vieil homme.

Sirius II rétrécit les yeux.

Theia était debout, se tenant fièrement. C'était impoli de demander une telle chose en public. "Cela ne vous concerne pas," répondit Sirius, les lèvres serrées. "C'est une affaire de famille."

"Theia est un membre de la famille," statua Arcturus, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Sirius se tourna pour regarda son fils. "Elle ne l'est pas tant que les fiançailles n'auront pas eût lieu," ajouta-t-ul, "et même à ce moment, certains ne l'accepterons pas dans la famille. C'est une née-moldue."

"Je préfère le terme de "sorcière de première génération"," dit-elle avant d'ajouter. "Et pour que vous le sachiez, je suis une sang-mêlée. Ma mère était une sang-pure et mon père un sorcier de première génération."

A côté d'elle, Orion sourit avec satisfaction. Il l'a rapprocha de lui. Sa fiancée était formidable. Il n'aurait pu imaginer meilleure personne.

Avant que Sirius ne rétorques un autre mot, un gobelin s'approcha du groupe.

"Lord Black, Miss Johnson," salua le gobelin, "Lord Adnaff va vous reçevoir."

Sans attendre une réponse de Sirius II, Arcturus mena son fils et Theia loin de l'homme. Ils suivirent le gobelin dans une petite antichambre près du hall. Le gobelin frappa contre une double porte, avant de la voir s'ouvrir.

Le gobelin entra, avec les trois humains le suivant de près. Le bureau était plutôt petit, avec un large bureau et trois bibliothèque, ainsi qu'un nombre conséquent d'armes accrochées au murs.

"Lord Adnaff," salua le gobelin en baissant la tête.

"Vous pouvez disposer, Boglor," statua Adnaff. "Je vous en prie, prenez place."

Theia suivit Arcturus en s'asseyant entre les deux Black. Elle lança un regard sur le bureau : une aiguille, un bol, une plume, et quelques pièces de parchemin. Il semblait y avoir une sorte de liquide dans le bol, ce que Theia supposa être une potion.

"Piquez votre doigt," ordonna Adnaff, en montrant l'aiguille, "et mettez sept gouttes de votre Le tenant au-dessus du bol, elle compta alors que les gouttes de sang tombèrent dedans. Après la septième goutte, elle retira sa main.

La potion prit un moment pour réagir. Elle passa du vert au noir opaque, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de l'encre noire.

Le gobelin plongea sa plume dans le bol, où il observa le liquide, avant de placer sa plume sur le parchemin. Devant les yeux de tous, la plume commença à écrire, remplissant les parchemins les uns après les autres.

 _Noms: Harriet Dorothea Potter_

 _Date de naissance: Trente-et-un Juillet de 1981_

 _Père: James Charles Potter_

 _Mère: Lily Margret Potter, née Evans_

 _Parrain : Sirius Orion Black_

 _Marraine: Alice Marie Longbottom, née Monroe_

 _Second Parrain : Remus John Lupin_

 _Guardian Légal : Petunia Cecilia Dursley, née Evans_

 _Héritière de la Maison Potter (par le Sang, à travers le père)_

 _Héritière de la Maison Peverell (par le Sang, à travers le père)_

 _Héritière de la Maison Witton (par le Sang, à travers la mère)_

 _Héritière de la Maison Serdaigle (par le Sang, à travers la mère)_

 _Héritière de la Maison Serpentard (par la Magie, par Conquête)_

 _Héritière de la Maison Black (par la Magie, à travers le Parrain)_

 _Membre de la Maison Pouffsouffle (par la Magie, à travers un pacte d'unité)_

 _Membre de la Maison Gryffondor (par la Magie, à travers un pacte d'unité)_

 _Représentante de la Maison Gaunt (par la Magie, lié à la Maison Serpentard)_

 _Représentante de la Maison Gryffondor (par la volonté, lié à un Pacte d'unité)_

Theia écarquilla les yeux face aux résultats. Il y avait beaucoup à propos de sa famille qu'elle se savait pas.

Des deux côtés, Orion comme Arcturus était abasourdi par les résultats, ils devraient en parler plus tard.

"Bien, Miss Johnson," commença Adnaff, "il apparaît que vous êtes pleine de mystère."

Les joues de Theia rosirent. "Personne d'autre ne le saura, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Adnaff sourit. "Je n'en parlerais pas, pour le bon prix," dit-il.

Theia se tourna vers Arcturus. L'homme rétrécit les yeux. "Je l'autoriserais à offrir ses conseils d'investissement," statua-t-il.

Le gobelin hocha la tête. "Cela me semble prometteur," accorda-t-il. "Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard." Ouvrant le tiroir du bureau, Adnaff attrapa à l'intérieur une plume et une bouteille d'encre noire. Il décala la pile de parchemins à côté avant d'en prendre un vierge. " Comment devrions-nous modifier cela ?" demanda-t-il.

Orion et Arcturus expliquèrent rapidement au gobelin alors que celui-ci notait les informations.

 _Nom: Theia Lilium Johson_

 _Date de naissance : Trente-et-Un Juillet de 1926_

 _Père : James Charles Johnson_

 _Mère : Lilium Elizabeth Johnson, née Witton_

 _Parrain : Remus John Evans_

 _Marraine : Jamais nommée_

 _Gardien Légal : Melania Sarah Black, née Macmillian_

 _Héritière de la Maison Witton (par le Sang, à travers la Mère)_

 _Héritière de la Maison Serdaigle (par le Sang, à travers la Mère)_

 _Héritière de la Maison Peverell (par le Sang, à travers le Père)_

 _Héritière de la Maison de Serpentard (par le Sang, à travers le Père)_

 _Membre de la Maison Pouffsouffle (par Magie, à travers un Pacte d'unité)_

 _Membre de la Maison Gryffondor (par Magie, à travers un Pacte d'unité)_

 _Membre de la Maison Black (par Magie, à travers un contrat de fiançailles)_

 _Représentante de la Maison Gryffondor (par Volonté, lié à un Pacte d'Unité)_

 _Pupille de la Maison Black (par Magie)_

"Il est plaisant de voir revivre la lignée Witton," statua Adnaff, en observant les nouveaux résultats. "On pensait la lignée Witton éteinte depuis un siècle, et beaucoup en étaient attristés. Les Wittons étaient les derniers descendants connus de Rowena Serdaigle."

Theia écoutait avec attention. Elle en apprendrait davantage sur la Famille Witton.

"Si vous convoquez Lurkit et Ulkor, je commencerais à remplir les formalités administrative," dit Arcturus, "vous autorisant à discuter investissements."

Adnaff sourit avant d'envoyer un message.

Une paire de gobelins accompagnés de Melania Black arrivèrent un moment plus tard. Et pendant qu'ils commençaient à s'occuper des formalités administratives, Theia observait une liste de compagnies. Elle signala les compagnies avec beaucoup de succès qui avaient survécus jusque dans les années 1990 et elle les différencia de celle qui aurait du succès avant de décliner. De ce qu'elle comprenait des investissements, le but était de se faire de l'argent -le plus d'argent possible. Elle leur écrivit également le nom de compagnies futures dans lesquelles ils devraient investir -des compagnies qui n'existaient pas encore…

Lorsque Theia et Adnaff eurent finit, Adnaff était sur le point de devenir un gobelin très riche. Comme convenu, il présenta à Lurkit et Ulkor les faux résultats avant de donner les véritables résultats à Arcturus. Sans les vrais résultats, personne ne pourrait connaître la vérité sur Theia.

Avec les penchants de la créature, personne ne croirait le gobelin à propos de la fausse identité de Theia Johnson. Adnaff était heureux de pouvoir engranger beaucoup d'argents. Et avec les conseils de Theia, son statut dans la société gobeline allait drastiquement évoluer. Après tout, la société gobeline était basée sur la richesse.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors ?**

 **Comme d'habitude merci pour ces commentaires !**

 **On se revoit dans deux semaines, et toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mione.p89**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors ? Ces vacances ? Bref, désolée du retard, j'avais totalement oubliée de publier aujourd'hui. Mais finalement, me voici.**

 **Donc l'histoire est encore la propriété de Eyes Greater Than Three, et de J.K Rowling**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Wish upon a star**

 _Chapitre 16_

Après en avoir terminé avec Adnaff, Theia et Orion se retirèrent dans le hall.

Malheureusement, ils furent salué par Sirius II et une Lucretia irritée. A la vue de son frère, Lucretia se redressa. Elle essaya ainsi de les rejoindre avant que Sirius n'accule le duo. Son plan ne fonctionna pas.

"Ah, Orion, charmante attention que de te joindre à nous," l'accueilli Sirius. "Nous avons une réservation à _la Pomme d'or._ "

Les yeux verts rétrécis, Theia se pressa contre Orion. Elle savait que Sirius préparait quelque chose.

"Désolé, grand-père, nous avons déjà des plans," dit Orion en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Theia.

Lucretia se mit à côté de Theia. "Nous allons à _Sous l'océan_ ," ajouta-t-elle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, les yeux serré. "Nous avons vraiment besoin de passer du temps ensemble," statua-t-il. "Vous devez pensez au futur de notre famille."

Theia s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. Elle savait que cela ne deviendrait pas un bon futur, Theia respectait les désirs de l'homme, même si ils étaient stupides ou malplacées.

Orion, comme Lucretia regardait l'homme avec attention.

"Nous y pensons déjà," dit Lucretua, d'une voix tranchante. "Theia est un choix excellent. Il n'y en a pas meilleur."

Sirius était perplexe. Comment pouvait-il se rapprocher de ses petits-enfants et de son fils ? C'était comme si Theia tenait les trois sous un sortilège. Cette sang-de-bourbe n'était rien d'autre qu'un problème, Arcturus devait certainement comprendre cela. Sirius allait prendre des mesures pour s'assurer que son fils comprenne cela.

"Vous êtes le bienvenu si vous voulez vous joindre à nous," proposa Theia. Elle essayait d'être la meilleure personne, même si elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Orion et Lucretia lui lançèrent un rapide regard après cette suggestion.

Prenant un moment, Sirius réfléchit. Alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec cette sang-de-bourbe, il aurait l'opportunité de pouvoir l'analyser. Ses observations pourrait l'assister dans son projet d'éloigner cette fille de sa famille. Cette Theia Johnson devait s'en aller.

"Très bien," consentit-il.

Theia offrit un sourire forcé à l'homme.

Orion soupira, avant de mener le groupe en dehors de la banque en direction du restaurant. Le _Sous l'océan_ était un nouveau restaurant dont Theia n'avait jamais entendu parlé, contrairement à la _pomme d'or._ Le restaurant était situé au 93 Chemin de Traverse.

Un froncement de sourcil sur le visage, Theia réfléchit à l'adresse. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui était familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le replacer. Theia savait qu'elle la connaissait, mais ça ne lui venait pas à l'esprit.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, Theia écarquilla les yeux. C'était un bel endroit. Tous autour d'eux était un gigantesque aquarium avec un nombre conséquent de poisson nageant à l'intérieur. L'endroit lui rappelait un aquarium moldu qu'elle avait visité durant une sortie scolaire à l'école élémentaire.

"Bienvenu," les salua l'hôtesse, en observant le quatuor. "Vous avez une réservation ?"

"Oui," répondit Orion, "au nom des Black."

L'hôtesse acquiesça, vérifiant son carnet de réservation. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre," dit-elle en attrapant quatre menus. Même si la réservation était initialement pour trois personnes, elle n'allait pas faire un esclandre pour une personne supplémentaire.

Elle les mena à une petite table, légèrement éloignée des autres clients. Elle avait le sentiment qu'ils souhaitaient de l'intimité. Chaque table était sous l'influence d'un sort d'intimité. La table était circulaire, est dotée de cins chaises.

Orion tira galamment la chaise de Theia. Après qu'elle s'y soit assise, son fauteuil fut poussé par Orion, puis il s'assit lui-même, alors que Lucretia s'asseyait de l'autre côté de Theia. Le silence tomba sur le groupe alors qu'ils s'installaient à table. Theia fixa le menu.

 _ **...**_

Globalement, le déjeuner fut rigide et ennuyant. Orion et Theia n'étaient pas disposés à parler du test d'héritage, alors que Lucretia à l'inverse souhaitait aborder le sujet. Alors que les trois adolescent n'avaient pas l'interdiction de discuter du statut de voyageuse temporelle de Theia, aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient partager ce secret avec Sirius II. C'était quelque chose que seulement Arcturus et Melania pouvait décider.

En réalité, les trois adolescents ne voulait en parler à personne. C'était risquer la sécurité de Theia.

Une fois le repas terminé, Sirius II quitta les lieux, laissant les trois jeunes faire leur shopping.

Le groupe visita de nombreuses boutiques sur le chemin de Traverse. Cela leur paraissait logique de rester ensemble au lieu de se séparer.

 _ **...**_

Orion soupira alors qu'il attendait que Theia et Lucretia se dépêchent. Ils avaient décidées d'aller à Tissard et Brodette en premier. Orion choisit quelques cravates pour certains membres de la famille et une veste pour son ami Edward. Pendant qu'il avait fait ses achats, Lucretia avait pressé Theia dans une cabine d'essayage avec de nombreuses robes et une couturière.

Alors que Theia était occupée, Lucretia fit quelques achats avant de retourner au côtés de son amie pour plus de sécurité. Orion ne pouvant accéder au cabines d'essayages.

Après une heure, Theia quitta les cabines d'essayages avec une mine renfrognée, puis elle commença à arpenter les rayons. Elle avait de nombreux cadeaux à acheter. Heureusement, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : cravates, boutons de manchettes, écharpes et manteaux.

Orion observa sa fiancée avec un air contrarié. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était agacée par quelque chose, probablement par Lucretia et les vêtements. Même si il souhaitait réconforter Theia, il décida de garder ses distances pendant qu'elle faisait ses achats.

Theia termina son shopping en moins d'une demie-heure, elle demanda à Izzi d'amener ses achats dans sa chambre du Coastside Cottage.

Avec Orion et Theia ayant terminé, Lucretia termina rapidement ses emplettes.

Après Tissard et Brodette, le groupe se balada de boutiques en boutiques avant d'arriver dans une une petite librairie. Orion et Lucretia comprirent qu'ils allaient y passer un moment quand ils virent les yeux de Theia s'illuminer en entrant.

Theia commença rapidement à observer à travers les différentes allées, tirant des livres en passant. Elle en reposa quelques uns, et en garda d'autres. Orion en feuilleta avant de tourner de nouveau son attention vers sa fiancée. Il regarda son visage alors qu'elle prenait et jetait diverses livres.

Environ une heure plus tard, Theia plaça un panier plein de livres sur le comptoir. La vendeuse soupira alors qu'elle abandonna son magazine en laissant trainer son regard sur le panier, puis elle passa sa baguette sur les livres. Elle les fit voler jusque dans un sac en les comptant. Après avoir placer les livres dans des sacs, la femme marmonna le prix avant de tourner de nouveau son attention sur son magazine. Theia plaça dix gallions sur le comptoir avant d'attraper les sacs. Elle demanda à Izzi de ramener les livres au Cottage.

Une demi-douzaine de boutiques plus tard, les trois adolescents avaient finit leur shopping. Le trio retourna à Gringotts où ils trouvèrent Arcturus et Melania terminant les démarches administratives pour Theia. En tant que gardiens légal, ils voulaient faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour prendre soin de Theia, ce qui incluait de réclamer ses propriétés immobilières et ses voûtes.

Jusqu'à ce que Theia ait dix-sept ans, Melania, s'occuperait de ses voûtes, ses fonds, et tout le reste, excepté ses sièges au Magenmagot et au conseil d'Administration. En tant qu'héritière de Poudlard, Theia aurait beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence sur le conseil d'administration, et aurait un certain standing au Magenmagot. Même en étant son gardien légal, Melania ne pouvait accéder à aucune de ces positions comme elle n'était pas liée par le sang à Theia. Quand Theia aurait dix-sept ans, elle pourrait engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ces positions.

Alors qu'ils attendaient qu'Arcturus et Melania terminent, Theia regarda les papiers et et les comptes, incluant ses propriétés et ses voûtes et les avoirs dont elle avait héritée. Orion et Lucretia lisait par dessus son épaule, ignorant toutes formes de bienséance. Ils étaient de la même famille après tout.

 _ **...**_

Avec leur shopping terminé, Theia tourna son attention vers ses projets de recherche : le Fourchelangue et la Famille Black, mais aussi les précédents voyageur temporel que Melania avait mentionné.

Armé du nom des Fourchelangue, elle commença à regarder les différents livres de la Villa Black pour une mention de Isla Estrella. Alors qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier à propos de ce nom, Theia n'arrivait pas à le replacer. Et ça l'a rendait folle. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quelque chose dont elle voulait se rappeler.

Les précèdents voyageurs temporel serait bien plus compliqué à trouver. C'était probablement un secret que peu de personne savait et qu'encore moins de personne pourrait trouver. Elle aurait besoin de demander à Arcturus.

Pour le moment, elle allait se concentrer sur Isla Estrella -et sur ses devoirs. Les devoirs ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps, et elle avait l'intention de travailler avec ses amis et Orion. Pour le moment, Aries, Libra et Virgo prévoyait de venir après Yule.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Encore une fois merci pour les commentaires !**

 **On se revoit début Août si tout va bien,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mione.p89**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonsoir ! Désolée désolée. J'ai une presque semaine de retard. Mais c'était mon anniversaire la semaine passée, et j'ai eût beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre...**

 **Bref, voilà la suite. Et je pense que les chapitres sortiront désormais le dimanche, le prochain devrait arrivé à la toute fin du mois, ou au tout début de septembre.**

 **L'histoire appartient toujours à Eye Greater than three et J.K Rowling**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Wish upon a Star**

 _Chapitre XVII_

La nuit avant le solstice d'Hiver, Theia était toujours en train de chercher quelque chose à mettre dans sa garde-robe. Sirius II, les frères et soeurs d'Arcturus, Regulus et Lycoris venaient dîner, après tout Yule était une fête familiale. Depuis le décès d'Hesper, Arcturus et Melania tenaient les repas de tenait beaucoup aux traditions familiales, mais il les avait confiés à ses enfants, généralement à Arcturus comme Regulus et Lycoris n'avaient ni époux, ni enfants.

Finalement, Theia choisit une robe couleur or, avec du doré et du bleu plus foncés ainsi que des chaussures bleues foncées. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une tresse.

Une fois présentable, Theia quitta sa chambre et prit la direction du salon. Elle y trouva Melania et Lycoris assisent sur le sofa, tenant chacun un verre de vin en main, et Arcturus discutant avec Regulus. Lucretia était assise à côté de sa mère avec une expression ennuyée sur le visage. Alors que ni Orion ni Sirius ne semblait être dans la pièce.

Lucretia fut la première à remarquer Theia entrant dans le séjour. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle sauta sur ses pieds. Elle se précipita aux côtés de Theia, la tirant vers le canapé.

"Bonsoir, Lycoris," la salua Theia en prenant place à côté de la femme plus âgée.

Lycoris lui offrit un sourire. "Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Très bien," répondit Theia. "Je profite des vacances et du temps que l'on passe en dehors de l'école?"

En riant, Lycoris hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. "Je me souviens de ces jours-là," dit-elle. "Comment ça se passe avec Orion ?"

"Tout va bien," rétorqua Theia avec un sourire. "Nous sommes allés ensemble à Pré-Au-lard, nous y avons passé un bon moment."

"Que penses-tu du village ?" demanda Melania. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de leur rendez-vous. Elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus sur les impressions de Theia à propos de Pré-au-lard.

"C'était agréable," dit Theia, en réfléchissant un instant. "Je pense que le village pourrait avoir davantage de boutiques, comme un salon ou une librairie."

Melania acquiesça, se demandant de quoi Theia pouvait parler.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire," ajouta Theia, pensant à étendre sa franchise. Pré-au-Lard était un bon endroit. C'était l'unique village magique de tout le Royaume-Uni. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières venaient visiter Pré-au-Lard, venant de tout le Pays, et de partout dans le monde. Une boutique pourrait être une bonne idée. Elle allait y réfléchir.

"Honeydukes était incroyable !" Ajouta rapidement la jeune fille. C'était une boutique qu'elle adorait visiter. Elle adorait y acheter du chocolat.

Melania et Lycoris se mirent à rire.

"Quels cours vas-tu prendre ?" demanda Lycoris. De ce qu'elle avait entendu d'Arcturus et melania, Theia était une jeune femme incroyablement brillante.

"Défense contre les forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Potions, Métamorphoses, Etude de la Magie, Etude des Runes, et Arithmancie," lista Theia. "Et je compte en plus, apprendre l'Histoire et l'Etude des Moldus en auto-didacte."

Lycoris écarquilla les yeux. "Et bien c'est un nombre important de cours," commenta-t-elle. Personnellement, elle n'avait prit que six matières pour ses ASPIC, et elle avait réussi dans chacune des matières. "Que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ?"

Haussant les épaules, Theia répondit, "Je n'ai pas encore prit de décisions. Je pensais à la protection, Conjureuse de sorts, et peut-être construire une bibliothèque."

La dernière option étonna tout le monde.

"Construire une bibliothèque ?" répéta Lucretia.

Theia confirma. "Je pensais à construire une bibliothèque privée," expliqua-t-elle, "principalement de livres en Fourchemain."

"Qu'est-ce que le Fourchemain ?" demanda Lycoris, le terme ne lui était pas familier. Cela ressemblait au Fourchelangue.

"C'est comme ça que j'appelle la forme écrite du Fourchelangue," répondit Theia.

"Il existe une forme _écrite_ du Fourchelangue ?" s'étonna Lucretia. Cela attira l'attention de Regulus et d'Arcturus.

"Que se passes-t-il avec le Fourchelangue ?" les coupa Regulus. En tant que Serpentard, la capacité à parler au serpents l'avait toujours intéresser.

"Apparemment il en existe une forme écrite," lui expliqua Melania en buvant une gorgée de son verre de vin.

Cela intéressa immédiatement Regulus autant qu'Arcturus.

"Comment sais-tu cela ? lui demanda Regulus. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle choses.

"Theia le sait," répondit Lucretia, en pointant du doigt son amie.

Tous tournèrent leur attention vers la jeune fille, qui se mit à rougir.

"Vous devriez le savoir !" s'exclama-t-elle. " J'en ai trouvé des livres dans _votre_ bibliothèque."

"Quelle bibliothèque ?" ajouta Arcturus.

"Quels livres ? Où sont-ils ? Et à quoi ressemble le Fourchemain ?" la questionna Regulus.

"Je les ai trouvés dans la bibliothèque de la Villa," expliqua Theia. "J'ai fait des copies de ceux que j'ai pu trouver, et j'aurais aimer en trouver davantage. Pour vous, cela doit ressembler à un tas de gribouillis."

"Comment sais-tu cela ?" demanda Lucretia.

"C'est ce qu'Orion m'a dit," expliqua Theia.

"Tu parles le Fourchelangue ?" questionna Lycoris. De ce qu'elle avait comprit, il semblait que c'était le cas.

"Elle le parle," dit Lucretia à la place de Theia.

Regulus comme Lycoris semblait encore davantage intrigués par la jeune fille. A la base, Theia était intéressante à cause de son apparition soudaine et de la vitesse à laquelle Arcturus et Melania s'était entichés de la jeune fille. Quand elle était devenue la fiancée de leur neveu, leur intérêt pour elle avait encore augmenté. Plus ils en apprenait sur l'adolescente, plus elle devenait _encore plus_ intéressante.

La conversation prit légèrement fin. Arcturus et Regulus reprirent leur discussion, alors que Lycoris continua de poser des questions à Theia, essayant d'apprendre à connaître la jeune femme.

Les conversations cessèrent quand un Orion mécontent entra dans le séjour son grand-père le suivant de près.

Theia rétrécit les yeux, fixant le vieil homme. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Sirius qu'elle avait du mal à cerner - elle ne _pouvait pas_ lui faire confiance.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Orion prit directement la direction de son père. Basé sur l'expression de son fils, Arcturus savait que ce n'était pas une conversation plaisante qu'il avait eût avec Sirius II. C'était quelque chose qu'il entendrait un peu plus tard.

Les yeux de Sirius rétrécirent à la vue de Theia assise sur le canapé. "Je n'étais pas au courant que _ton invitée_ allait se joindre à nous, Melania," dit-il, la voix acerbe.

"Theia n'est pas une invitée," statua Melania, les yeux rétrécis. "C'est un membre de la famille."

"Elle est autant un membre de la famille que _l'erreur_ de Regulus," dit Sirius d'une voix sifflante.

Le bruit d'un verre brisé résonna dans la pièce. "Meissa _n'est pas_ une erreur !" s'écria Regulus, le visage rouge de colère. "C'est _ma fille._ "

"Ta fille _bâtarde_ ," corrigea Sirius. "Elle n'est pas une véritable Black, et elle n'a donc pas sa place dans la famille."

Regulus serra les lèvres alors qu'il lança un regard à son père.

Arcturus plaça une main sur l'épaule de son frère, main que Regulus rejeta avant de quitter furieux la pièce.

"Bien joué, père," siffla Lycoris en se levant du canapé. Elle lança un regard à son père avant de quitter la pièce à la suite de son petit frère.

Le visage de Sirius devînt rouge de colère. Il se tourna vers son fils aîné. "Fait-la partir d'ici," demanda-t-il en pointant Theia du doigt. "Elle n'a pas sa place ici."

Les yeux de Melania rétrécirent alors qu'elle pinça ses lèvres.

Arcturus soupira, se sentant soudainement épuisé. "Theia est un membre de la famille," statua-t-il, "elle l'est autant que Meissa et mes enfants."

"Non, elle ne l'est pas !" déclara Sirius II. "Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une croqueuse de diamant, une putain au sang-de-bourbe."

Le Silence tomba dans la pièce alors que tous s'étaient tournés pour fixer Sirius.

Theia s'assit sur le canapé, son esprit fonctionnant à vive allure. Elle ne savait pas que Regulus avait eût une fille. En tant qu'enfant illégitime, elle aurait le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Elle voulait plus d'informations sur Meissa. Il y avait quelques femmes appelées Meissa dans l'histoire de la famille Black.

L'animosité qu'elle reçevait de Sirius n'était pas une grosse surprise. Elle savait que l'homme _ne l'appréciait pas_. Il l'avait _clairement_ montré. Elle était simplement surprise de la façon aussi _évidente_ dont il montrait son mépris, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit davantage subtile à propos de cela.

Sans que quiconque ne dise un mot, Sirius se tourna vers Theia. "Vas-y," dit-il. "Vas-t'en fillette. Il n'y a pas place pour toi ici."

Theia serra les dents alors qu'elle se forçait à prendre de grande inspirations. Les mots de Sirius touchait proche de quelques unes de ses insécurités, et il l'appelait _fillette_. Une des choses que Theia détestait le plus était d'être appelée _fillette_ , cela lui rappelait les Dursley. Partout dans le salon, le verre commença à trembler.

Orion et Lucretia se tournèrent vers Theia avec les yeux écarquillés. Ils étaient tout les deux présents lors de leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année quand quelque chose de similaire s'était produit.

Comment faisait-elle cela ?

Penchée vers elle, Lucretia plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Theia, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Quand Theia se tourna vers Lucretia, les tremblements cessèrent.

Sans un mot, Theia se leva et quitta le salon. Elle n'avait pas l'envie de s'occuper des gens, Theia se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, où elle avait prévu de passer la soirée à lire face à la cheminée.

...

Au final, Theia passa le réveillon dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'entoura d'un tas de livres, et s'installa face à la cheminée. Theia avait pris de nombreux livres, rien de lié à ses devoirs ou à ses recherches. La plupart des livres traitaient de Métamorphose. Theia souhaitait devenir un animagus, comme son père et _son_ Sirius l'avait été.

Elle avait quelques livres sur les créatures magique. Pour une nuit comme celle-ci, Theia se sentait seule. Alors qu'elle ne voulait être avec personne, elle souhaitait quand même une forme de compagnie. Elle réalisa _à quel point_ Hedwige lui manquait. Sa chouette blanche était _incroyable_ , et elle aurait aimé être avec elle.

Le moment était peut-être venu d'avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie.

Lançant un regard à travers la fenêtre, Theia aperçut de plusieurs étoiles filantes.

Peut-être lui accorderait-on un autre souhait.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Bon, quand je le disais plus haut, je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite. Je prends beaucoup moins de temps à traduire un chapitre, environ trois à quatre heures, donc, je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance avant la rentrée.**

 **Bref, comme d'habitude, merci pour les commentaires.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mione.p89**


End file.
